


That day we met

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Epic Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: What would have happened if Regina had walk into that tavern this night ? Would have she been happy with Robin ? Would have them be able to overcome all the obstacles that were her marriage, Rumplestiskin or even Marian ? Would have them make their way back to each other or just their way back to heartbreak ? Can pixie dust lies, after all ?





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was in front of the door, taking a deep breath.

She could do that.

She could be happy.

She opened the door and a gulf of wind went to her, she watched him, the man with the lion tatto, right in front of her.

And then panic won over.

She closed the door and was ready to run when...

"And pray tell where you're going ?"

She froze. Tinkerbelle was there, beside her.

"I... I can't do it..."

A soft smile graced the fairy lips and she walked closer, taking Regina's hand.

"Of course you can. I'll stay by you."

"You will ?" asked weakly Regina.

"I promise."

Tears were shinning in the Queen's eyes.

"I just ... I just ..."

"I know." repeated the fairy, "and by his side you will be."

"You don't know that." scoffed the Queen.

Tinkerbell just smiled.

"Of course I do, pixie dust never lies."

**Pixie dust never lies.**

Regina took a deep breath again.

"Ok." she whispered and the fairy's face lighten. "You'll stay with me ?" she was clutching at her hand like her life depended on it and the fairy knew it was the truth, _literally_.

"I'll be right here."

"You won't come in with me ?"

Now fear was shinning in the brown eyes of the woman,

"I'll be at the window so you can always see me. Don't be afraid. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Regina shook her head weakly, wiped her cheeks where she had not been aware but tears were rolling, and walked toward the door again.

"I _can _do this." she whispered to herself and then smiled to Tinkerbell, "Thank you."

"You'll thank me when you're happy, Regina. This is all I want."

They both smiled and the fairy said happily,

"Now go ! Go and meet your soulmate !"

Regina let out a happy sigh and opened the door again.

"I can do this."

* * *

Regina opened the door again, she could hear her heart beat in her chest and that was quite disturbing because she couldn't think of what she was going to say.

_Hi, I'm Regina. I'm your soulmate._

_Hello, a fairy told me we were meant to be together so here I am !_

_You're my last chance at a happy ending, when do we get married ?_

_You're the only one who can save me from the darkness and loneliness ? Happy with your fate ?_

This won't go at all.

Panic took hold of her again and she looked back toward the reassuring smiling face of Tinkerbell who urged her to go.

It happened fast, Regina wasn't looking where she was going and she stumbled upon her own dress ; in one second, she was on the ground.

Great.

"Ouch..." she whispered, putting a hand on her forehead.

"M'lady, are you injured ?" asked a charming accented voice right away.

Regina opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was two kind blue eyes.

Then her eyes deviated toward the hand he was holding her and she froze, seeing the lion tattoo on his forearm.

"I ..." her voice broke.

"Have you hurt yourself ?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I think."

She took his hand and a warm feeling took her.

She looked up and saw he was frowning, watching their hands.

Then he composed himself and gave her a smile, showing her his dimples.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that." he teased and she blushed slightly.

"It can be useful at times, won't you say ?"

Robin's eyes widened before he laughed.

He liked that she teased back.

"Well then as a reward for such efforts, may I offer you a drink ?"

She smiled shyly,

"I would love that."

He smiled again and she noticed his entire face lighten when he did so.

"Let me just warn my friends, and I'm all yours."

Regina turned toward the window but Tinkerbell was all gone.

She smiled softly to herself.

Robin turned around, ready to go to the woman again, and the sight in front of him made him stop.

He didn't know what pushed him to turn around earlier, when he heard the door open, he didn't know why he didn't want her to go away in the moment, he didn't even know what came over him when he asked her out on a drink .

But God, he would be an idiot if he denied her beauty ( some of his men certainly didn't bother to when he told them he was going with her.) .

Right now, she was smiling softly to herself and he was lost in the sight of her.

But he composed himself and walked to her.

"M'lady ?" She turned around and saw Robin was in front of her, holding her his arm, "Shall we ?"

She took his arms and led her to a more secluded table.

The night just took a surprising turn in a matter of seconds.

In one second he was drinking and laughing with his merry men and the next ?

He was sitting with a beautiful woman.

Well, he certainly wasn't complaining.

At all.

* * *

Regina was drinking her glass quietly, and everytime she would cross Robin's stare - which was on her the all time - she'd blush and looked down.

He loved it.

For some reasons, he felt a pull toward her.

He was delighted to see he affected her, too.

"So," he resumed, "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled and laid her glass down,

"That's because I didn't tell you what it was. And you didn't ask. " then she added, teasing, 'That poor attempt you just did didn't count."

He smirked, then chuckled.

God she was fierce.

He loved that.

"Well, I'm asking now, m'lady, what's your name ?"

She seemed to hesitate now, and he didn't quite know why.

"I'm Regina." she finally breathed.

"Beautiful." he whispered, then added, pensive, "It suits you well." and she blushed again. "I'm Robin, by the way."

She smiled.

She had a damn beautiful smile.

"Enchanted to meet you, Robin."

If only he knew how true was that sentence.

"I never saw you here, before. " the man continued and she drank a little from her glass.

"Maybe you just never noticed. I usually have a better balance that tonight."

"Trust me," he said, his voice a low murmur that sent shiver through her entire spine, "I would definitively have noticed you if you had ever walk this door before."

They get lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and he had the decency to look flush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you at unease."

"You didn't." she hurried to say. "I'm just not ... _used _to it..."

"Please," Robin added, his eyes widening, "Such a beautiful woman as you ? I won't believe a word of it. You must heard words of secret admirators all the time ! "

She laughed and the sound made his heart miss a beat.

God, what was happening ?

Then her eyes turned sad and Robin had notice she had quite expressive eyes.

Beautiful brown eyes with that.

"So, do you come here every nights ?" she asked,

He chuckled again and drank a bit of his own glass.

"No. But we do come at least once a week, you know, help us bound and relax."

She nodded, hoping she could have the same freedom but her life was a prison.

"Where do you live ?"

"Here and there..." the man answered and she studied him, he looked happy. "What about you ?"

She froze.

"This is quite a fancy gown you got there," he added, "Where are you from ? The castle ? Because you're quite away from it ..."

Regina froze.

The castle.

_Leopold._

She was married.

She was the Queen.

What was she doing ?

Who was she kidding ?

It was like the man could see the moment her eyes change as she got up, panic overtaking her.

"I have to go." she whispered but the moment she did, he caught her arm and she shivered before her eyes widened and she looked into his own blue one.

"Please don't." Robin begged. What was happening to him ? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please, stay. "

She was hesitating, he could see it.

"Fine." she sighed and sat back. "Shall we talk about lighter subject then ?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Everything that my lady wants." he answered and she laughed in a clear laugh.

Then she noticed.

It was the first time.

The first time a free and _real _laugh escaped her mouth since...

Since Daniel.

Regina studied the man in front of her, who was talking with animation to her and couldn't help but wonder...

Was Tinkerbell right ?

Could it be...

* * *

They left the tavern hours later and Regina had never felt so happy in such a long time.

But then, she shivered and braced herself, hoping to keep the warmth in her body in this cold night.

Robin saw it and in one second, he took off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders.

She looked at him, startled, and he found her so beautiful he had to resist the stupid urge to kiss her.

God, he had just met her !

"Thank you." she smiled softly,

"Anytime, m'lady." he whispered back and they resumed walking.

* * *

They were walking side by side, talking, laughing, teasing.

And without her noticing it, he had accompagny her toward the castle, she sighed sadly, looking at it.

Then, she turned toward Robin again,

"I've had a great time, Robin. Thank you."

He smiled and those dimples of him would be her undoing, she was sure of it.

She smiled one last time and was about to leave, but once again, gently, he caught her arms and she turned around, some hair coming in her eyes.

In a tender hand, he put them back behind her ear and when she shivered, he smiled, proud of himself.

Happy to see he was affecting her the way she did him.

"Will we see each other again?"

Her heart started to beat faster.

"It depends..." she answered, smiling, "Do you treat this way all the woman who trip on their dress ?"

He laughed,

"No." he answered truthfully and her smile grew.

"Then we might see each other again..."

"It's not enough." Robin breathed, bringing her closer to him until she felt dizzy with his scent.

Forest.

Freedom.

Hope.

"What do you want ?"

"A date. A place." his arms slided to her arm toward her hand and she let him hold it. "I want to see you again very much, Regina."

She smiled.

"When ?" she breathed because right now, she was too exciting to even speak.

"Tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow ?" she laughed and he nodded, hopefully. "Fine, I'll do my best."

"At the tavern ?"

She nodded, eyes glistening.

Robin leant in and kissed her cheek very tenderly, lingering there only a few seconds and she closed her eyes, enjoying the goosepumbs this was leaving on her skin.

She felt alive.

For the first time in years.

And it was so good.

"Goodnight then, m'lady." breathed the man, slowly walking away.

"Goodnight, Robin." she nodded her voice was trembling.

But she didn't care.

Regina walked back toward her chambers,

The biggest of smiles on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had woken up smiling about the night she had spent and the night she was about to spend,

With _him_.

She buried her face in her pillow, wanted to stop the smile that could not be removed off her face.

"Someone's had a good night ?" asked a voice and Regina sat up.

"Tinkerbell." smiled the Queen.

The fairy smiled in return and sat in the corner of the bed,

"So ?"

"So what ?"

"How was he ?"

Regina pretended to be very interested in straightening her pillow again,

"Who's that ?"

"Don't play dumb with me ! I've been dying to know for hours now and you're lucky I didn't actually wake you up!"

Regina chuckled and Tink smiled softly,

"You're glowing, Regina."

"Am I ?"

"Yes. I take it you liked him ?"

Regina just cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Robin. His name is Robin." she was dreamy for a bit and then shook her head. "And yes, I had a very good night."

The fairy took her hand in hers.

"I am so happy for you, Regina."

She saw it then, the doubt and sadness clouding the young Queen's face.

"What is it ?"

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what, dear ?"

"Get involve in whatever _this_ is ; or could be." whispered Regina, "I'm still married. I'm still the Queen. I'm still... _trapped._"

"Oh Regina..." breathed the fairy, tears in her green eyes. " You deserve to be happy. And all this obstacles that seem impossible to overcome ? You'll find a way. When time is right, you and him will find a way to overcome all of this. "

She smiled sadly.

"How can you be so sure ?"

Tink squeezed her hand and smiled,

"Because I know the most important thing of all."

"Which is ?"

"Pixie dust never lies."

Regina sighed and tried a smile.

She would hold onto that very sentence, hoping it will be enough.

* * *

"Regina, dear." said the King as she entered the dinning room to get breakfast.

"My lord." she answered , sitting on a chair and taking some tea.

They ate in silence but Regina was used to it.

She knew the King didn't love her, he only kept her by his side because he wanted to show her to the world.

He only kept her because he had _needs_.

She shivered, only thinking about it.

And finally, he kept her because strange enough, Snow had taken a liking on her.

"Good morning father, good morning Regina !" exclaimed the child joyously and Regina couldn't help but smile.

She liked children, they always seemed to bring sun and joy whenever they went.

She had always liked them and for a brief moment, back when she thought she could be happy, she had imagined what raising a family with Daniel would look like...

And it looked amazing.

She shook her head, tears pricking at the back of her eyes again.

And then focused on Snow again.

Their relationship was strained, Regina was still mad at her for being the reason why she had her happy ending snatched away from her in the first place.

But she had time to think about it, a lot of time.

Almost three years, now.

And when she _did _think about it, she remembered that her mother knew well how to manipulate people.

She had manipulated her, her father, the King and so many more Regina couldn't count.

So what chances did a naive twelve years old stood?

Not much.

So their story ?

More complicated than they thought.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine, dear." she answered, then laid her cup on the table and got up, smiling slightly, "I'll leave you two to your breakfast."

* * *

Robin was sat on the log, stroking the fire while thinking about his night with her,

With _Regina._

It had been an amazing night.

And truth be told, he had not felt this way in a very long time.

"Robin ?"

And he couldn't wait to see her again.

God, the day couldn't pass quick enough.

"Robin ?" someone pushed his shoulder and he jumped, findind Little John, smirking at him.

"What ?"

"You're smiling like an idiot."

"Am not !" Robin blushed and immediatly straightened and cleared his throat.

Little John sat by his side, laughing.

"So how was your night, my friend ?"

Robin couldn't help the smile that went back to his face.

"Stunning."

"The night or the woman ?"

This time, Robin chuckled.

"Both, I guess."

"When do you see her again ?"

"Tonight."

"Well," smiled John, laying his hand on his bestfriend's shoulder, "Good luck."

And he left. Robin smiled because somehow, he had a good feeling about this.

And he always trusted his instincts.

* * *

Regina was in her room, trying to decide on what dress she would wear when someone knocked at her door, Regina hurried to close the closet and sat in front of her mirror.

Please not Leopold.

_Please._

"Come in."

The door opened and Snow's head came into view.

"Regina ?" the woman sighed.

"Yes ?"

"Father is not feeling well." Regina knew she should feel at least a bit worried, but she couldn't, because that meant he wouldn't come to bother her tonight. "Can you tell me a bedtime story ? I know I'm a bit old, but I like them so much."

Regina sighed and hesitated, then she looked at Snow, how her green eyes sparkled with hope and adoration.

She was just a child.

"Fine." she sighed and the child chuckled happily, clapping her hands together.

They left the Queen's room and when Snow's little hand took hers, Regina kind of melted and let her do it.

She was only a child.

She was only fourteen.

But Daniel was dead because of her !

Not really.

Because of Cora.

_She was the one who crushed his heart_. whispered a voice in her head and she shook her head, Snow was already in her bed, waiting for her.

Regina walked toward her and sat by her side on the bed, before putting some of her hair out of her face.

"Once upon a time," started Regina, "In a faraway country, lived a very very sad Queen. Life had taken everything from her ; her only love, her freedom and all of her hopes for a better futur." Snow's eyes widened in sadness but Regina continued, "One day, and that's when our story begins ; the Queen fell from her balcony and as she awaited her certain death, a fairy appeared out of thin air and stopped her fall..."

"A fairy ?" asked Snow, " I love fairies! What was her name ?"

"Hmmm... Let's call her Green."

Snow smiled and Regina smiled softly in return.

"This fairy had hope she could find what was missing in the Queen's life..."

"And what was it ?"

"Guess what ?" smiled Regina and she sounded so much like her old self that Snow smiled again.

"Love ?" asked the child, "The Queen needed love!"

"Love." confirmed Regina. "But the Queen was stubborn and told the fairy she had lost the only man she loved. She could never be happy again. But the fairy had something to prove her wrong..."

"What ?" asked Snow, eyes widening,

"Pixie dust."

A gasp escaped Snow's mouth.

"So, helped by the pixie dust, the fairy led the Queen to a tavern where she said was her soul mate. Both of them walked to a tavern and looked inside.é

"He was there ?" asked the girl, hope evident in her voice.

"He was there. The man with the lion tattoo."

"What happened next ?"

"Well," Regina smiled, thinking of the night they had spent together. "the Queen was very much afraid and didn't want to go in, but heped by the fairy she did, and came in to meet this man she was destined to be with."

Snow was drinking each of her words.

"She met him ?"

"That she did." chuckled Regina, "she tripped over her dress and caught the man's attention."

Snow chuckled.

"Clumsy Queen." she chuckled,

"They spent the rest of the night together, talking and laughing and for the first time in years, the Queen felt alive. She couldn't quite explain what it was about this man that made her so attracted to him, there was this connection."

"I'm glad." came Snow's voice, "The Queen deserves hapiness. Did he kiss her ?"

Regina blushed.

"Not yet. But he did put his jacket on her shoulders when she got cold."

"How romantic..." sighed the princess and that brought another smile to the Queen's face.

"The night ended and their way separated, but not before the man made her promise to see her again."

"When ?"

"The night after."

Snow smiled happily.

"What happens next ?"

Regina laughed and tapped her nose playfully.

"That, young lady will have to wait until tomorrow."

Snow giggled and her eyes closed while she settled on her bed,

"Thank you, Regina. I love this story."

"Goodnight, Snow." whispered the older woman, leaving the room.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Regina put the hood over her face and took a deep breath, Snow's words in her mind.

_The Queen deserves to be happy. _

She didn't know why she chose to tell her that but she felt like she needed to talk about it.

The Queen felt her heart beat faster, soon, she will be with _him_ again.

Regina opened her door and sneaked inside the castle toward the garden and then the tavern.

But the moment she was at the enter of the castle at the exact place where they had said goodbye the night before, she heard rustling in the tree above her and froze.

"Who's there ?" she asked, ready to perform magic to shelter herself.

But the man landed graciously on his feet and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him walking toward her.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the tavern." she teased and he walked even closer to her.

Robin took her hand and laid a slight kiss on it.

"Well perhaps I couldn't wait until then, m'lady."

He smiled at her and damn it, he was so charming.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

Blue eyes locked onto brown for a few seconds.

"You look lovely." he finally said and she blushed.

Which made him smirk.

"Thank you, Robin."

He smiled and took her hand again.

She let him do it.

She didn't quite know what was going on with him that unsettled her so.

But it seemed like her heart beat faster anytime he was close.

Then, she noticed he wasn't leading them to the tavern.

"Where are we going ? This is not the way to the tavern."

"No it is not."

"Then where are we going ?"

"You'll see."

She chuckled.

"Tell me !"

He smiled and suddenly stopped.

She had not anticipated it and found herself so close to him it took her breath away.

His blue eyes locked onto her brown ones.

She swallowed when she saw his stare deviated toward her lips for one second.

"Do you trust me ?" he whispered.

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

Did she ?

Despite the fact that she barely knew him,

Regina felt like she could trust him.

And that scared her.

Because it didn't make any sense.

She was cut off her thougts when she felt his fingers threading through her hair.

"I do." she whispered and he smiled again.

God those dimples.

Maybe these were the only reasons why she trusted him so blindly to begin with.

Damn dimples!

Robin smiled and took her hand again, leading them further in the forest.

"It looks like you know the forest well." she said and he gave her a soft smile, looking around him, taking a deep breath.

"This is my home." Robin admitted, "The place I always can go to, the place I feel right. It's where I belong." he squeezed her hand then, "It feels like every noise, every leaf, every scent is made for me to enjoy it. I can't really explain it."

Then Robin blushed, noticing how passionate he had become and was ready to apologize when she cut him off,

"I know the feeling."

"You do ?"

She nodded.

"I had a horse, a long time ago. Her name was Roccinante and when I was riding her ..." she sighed, lost in her memories, "It just felt right. Like I was free, like I was able to do anything I wanted..."

He squeezed her hand again and she smiled softly at him.

God she was truly a beauty.

And Robinw wasn't one to get enamoured by a woman so easily ( quite one the contrary) but she had somehow put a spell on him and he couldn't think about something else but her.

"So, Robin, where are you leading me ?" then a glint entered her brown eyes, "Are you trying to get me lost until I can never find my way back ?" she teased and he laughed.

"If only..." suddenly he stopped, "But I do have other plans, m'lady." and he pulled some leaves.

Regina walked forward and what she saw took her breath away.

A fire was set along with a conmfortable blanket and all that was needed to make a picninc.

It was truly magnificent.

Her heart warmed when she thought he had done all this for her.

For her.

It had been a very long time since anyone had made such a romantic gesture so genuinely.

"Wow..." she looked at him and saw him studied her reaction, visibly quite proud of himself. "This is beautiful."

The man smiled again and hold her his arm.

"Shall we ?"

"Most definitively." was her answer.

* * *

They had spent the night getting to know each other.

Robin learnt that not only she was extremely beautiful, but she was witty and kind too.

And he loved it.

Regina learnt that he was not only handsome but smart and funny too.

She loved that.

They were now eating some cake with cream on top of it and she stopped when he chuckled.

"What is it ?" she asked, afraid she had done something wrong.

He chuckled again,

"Nothing, just you have..." he showed the corner of his mouth and she blushed.

"OH." she wiped the corner of her mouth.

The wrong one.

"Here, let me." the man breathed and with a gentle finger, he wiped the corner of her mouth and she shivered.

Robin get lost in her beauty for a few seconds then and the fingers that were on her mouth went to stroke her cheek.

Her mouth opened in a gasp and her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her head.

Robin's eyes roamed over her face and he put a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

Then his eyes fell once again on her lips and she lost it when he licked his own.

God, she wanted him to kiss her.

She could think of nothing else but the feeling this might feel.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Regina." he whispered and his warm breath went tickling her lips.

When she looked up, she saw his blue eyes were stuck on her face once again, and he was much closer.

When did he come so close to her ?

Why did she let him ?

And why the hell had she absolutely no desireto push him away ?

"Robin..." she whispered and this seemed to put him out of his thoughts for he smiled that dimple smile again and leant in slowly, letting her one last chance to reject him.

She didn't.

And the next second, their lips were meeting.

At first, it was a slow touch of lips but when Regina's hand came to stroke his cheek, she heard him moan and both of his hands came threading into her hair and he tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

She let out a whimper when their tongues met and she clutched his shirt hard while they kissed passionately.

Finally, they receded, breathless.

Robin let his forehead fall on Regina's and tried to resume his breathing.

She was trying too.

Her hand was still on his cheek and her thumb was stroking it gently.

She opened her eyes and once again, they locked with the blue ones in front of her.

Robin took her in shinning eyes, her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and he smiled, before pecking her lips again.

This time, she was the one who deepened the kiss and his hands closed around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"You're quite a good kisser, if I may say..." he teased, nuzzling her nose and she laughed.

"Thank you." then she added, teasing. "I do hope that this is not how you treat every woman you meet in the tavern..."

He chuckled.

"Trust me m'lady. You're the only one I got eyes for since we met. You're the only woman I got eyes for in a while, actually..."

She smiled again.

And after a few minutes, Robin let himself falling on the pillows and brought her back to him.

At first she stiffened but soon relaxed into his arms.

"I don't ever want to go back." she murmured and could hear his chuckle.

But it was the truth.

For the first time in years, she felt serene.

Serene in the arms of this man she had only met the night before.

Serene in the arms of the man with the lion tattoo.

"I can assure you I don't want to either, but we have to go back, m'lady."

She sighed because she knew he was right.

"I know."

He kissed her hair and enjoyed the scent of apples and fresh that was emanating of her.

This was madness.

This was absolute madness but he had never felt so close to a woman before.

He couldn't stop.

They both got up and he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers before walking her back to the castle.

They made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence, throwing shy looks at each other.

When they arrived, she stopped and he tugged at her hand in order to bring her back to him again.

She smiled as he stroked her cheek and she leant in, kissing him on the lips.

A content sigh escaped Robin's lips.

"When will I see you again ?"

The smile dropped suddenly from her lips.

She was still married.

And she had kissed Robin.

God.

How _stupid _was she ?

"Regina ?"

She cleared her throat and tried to recede but Robin could see she was panicking - even if he didn't know why - and he brought her in his embrace, kissing her tenderly.

She relaxed right away.

"Robin..."

"What about tomorrow ?"

"I can't." she whispered.

She shouldn't leave every days.

Leopold would notice.

And that would be dangerous...

"When, then ?"

Regina was thinking.

She wanted to see him again.

God, it was like a wave of oxygen in her life.

"Three days from now ?"

He sighed.

"Deal. I'll wait for you at our place."

Despite herself, she smiled and receded, stroking his chest lightly while his went on her waist.

"So, we have a place, now ?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"So our place, three days from now. It's settled."

"Yes it is." he took her hand and kissed it slightly, making her chuckled, "M'lady."

She bowed but didn't let go of his hand.

"Don't meet another clumsy woman until then." she winked and he laughed, kissed her brow tenderly and she closed her eyes under the tenderness of the action.

"Not a chance." he breathed.

"Is this all I get now ?" she teased, refering to the kiss on her brow.

He laughed and tugged at her hand again.

"I'd hate to disapoint you..." he breathed and closed his lips around hers tenderly.

They receded,

"See you soon then." he whispered and she nodded.

Robin pecked her lips one last time and walked away, letting go of her hand at the very last moment.

Regina watched him go and couldn't stop the smile on her face, nor her heart beating stupidly fast on her chest.

It was ridiculous for him to affected her so much, so soon.

Or maybe it was that soulmate thing?

Their souls had recognized each other and the felt so close already despite of the short amount of time they had known each other.

* * *

Robin came back at his camp, a huge smile on his face.

He walked into his tent and let himself fall on his bed, laying his arm on his eyes, still smiling.

"So I take it your date went well, lover boy ?" asked a voice and Robin jumped, sitting up, seeing John beside him.

"It did." smiled Robin and John was frowning.

Not a bad type of frown but still, a frown.

"What ?"

"I..."

"Speak freely, John."

"I've never seen you like this over a woman you just met." said John softly.

Robin chuckled.

"I know." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... There is something about her ... I can't quite put my finger on it."

It was like being with her was just so right he could not wait to be again.

Three days.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A lot could happen in three days.

This was the only thought that was running through Regina's head.

Three days.

Three days when all she could think about was the feeling of his lips on hers and how it just felt so _right_.

Three days.

The woman groaned.

God, it was absolute torture.

* * *

Someone entered his tent and shook his shoulder in order to wake him.

Robin merely groaned.

"Come on lover boy, some of us still have a real job to do, you know." John chuckled,

"Coming." grunted Robin and John laughed.

"Oh no I'm not going to fall for that ! I've known you since we are children and this only mean you'll just fall asleep again the minute I'll stop talking to you !"

Robin groaned again.

John sighed, then a smirk lifted up his face.

"Fine. Fine..." then, "But isn't it that fair maiden of yours I can see from here ?"

The effect was immediate.

Robin got up, eyes wide opened while stilll full of sleep and in front of John's laughters, he frowned.

"That's not funny." he mumbled but his bestfriend didn't stop.

"Oh I assure you it is, my friend."

"No, it is not. Regina can't know who I really am. Not now."

John sobbered and sat up next to his leader,

"You do know that if you explained her the whole story, she might be able to understand."

Robin shook his head sadly.

"And if she doesn't?"

John sighed.

"You really like her, don't you ?"

"I do." murmured Robin, frowning in front of the admission, "I really do, John."

Three days.

How will he hold on for three days when all he wanted was to take her in his arms and kissed those beautiful lips of hers until they forget until their own names ?

Three days.

* * *

Regina was still in her chambers when she heard a knock.

"Come in."

A young servant entered and bowed respectuously,

"Your Majesty, the King wishes to see you."

Regina swore her heart stopped.

No.

"Now ?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and got up.

"Fine." she whispered, "Tell the King I will be here shortly."

The servant nodded and left.

Regina waited for him to be gone before she let her head fall on her hands, trying to resume her heart to beat at a normal pace.

Surely he couldn't want _that _at this hour of the day, could he ?

Tears came into her eyes and she felt panic took over her.

No.

She was the Queen now.

It was time to act like one and not the scared girl she had been until now.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and knocked.

Leopold was there, studying some papers.

"You wished to see me, my Lord ?" she was actually proud her voice was firm.

Leopold looked up and looked at her for a few seconds, before getting up and walking toward her.

She froze and stiffened.

"You truly are a beautiful woman, Regina."

And Regina tensed even more because she had been said those very words the night before, and while it had made her heart beat faster then, it only made her want to trhow up and run now.

"Is this why you wanted to see me ?"

He chuckled.

"Of course not. I wanted to talk to you about Snow."

Regina frowned and asked before she could think,

"Is she alright ?"

And the genuine concern in her own voice surprised and confused her.

"You've made quite an impression on her last evening."

"How's that ?" her eyes widened,

"She can't talk about anything else but that Queen you told her about, who deserves hapiness."

Regina froze.

Could this child never keep her mouth closed for God's sake ?

But there was no way Leopold could have understand she was talking about herself.

"Well, I always had a lot of imagination."

Leopold sat back at his office.

"Would you mind being the one to tell her her bedtime stories from now on ?"

Regine let out a breath she didn't remember having taken.

"That's why you wanted to see me ?"

He nodded and she thought she would die from relief.

"Of course." Then she bowed, "My Lord." and was ready to leave when she heard his voice,

"And you are expected in my chambers tonight."

Regina froze instantly and her heart stopped.

"You have wife duties to fullfill."

Regina clenched her fist so hard it hurt herself.

And left.

Finally allowing tears to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

The day spent quickly and before she even knew it, she found herself in Snow's chambers.

She entered and the child was waiting for her, a huge smile lighted up her young face.

Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Regina ! I was waiting for you ! I asked father if you could be the one telling me bedtime stories because yours are sooooo much better than his and I want to know what happens to the Queen and-"

"Snow !" chuckled Regine despite herself, "Take a breath."

The child giggled,

"Sorry. It's just ... I've waited all day for it !"

"So I've heard." smiled the Queen, settling by her side on the bed. "So ... Where did I stop ?"

"The Queen and the man with the lion tattoo had separated but not before he convinced her to meet again the day after !"

Regina smiled again, seeing the obvious interest of the girl.

"Well... Let's see ..."

"Did they see each other again ?"

"They did." smiled Regina. "The next day the Queen left the Castle and started to head toward the tavern, when they said they would meet again, but ..."

"But what ? Did something happened ?"

Regina smiled mischeviously.

"Well... he surprised her."

"How ?"

"By showing at the exact place where they had parted ways the day before."

Snow smiled.

"And then, the man took her hand in his and the Queen could have sworn her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her head..."

"Where did he take the Queen ?"

Regina smiled.

"Well, in order to surprise her, the man had prepared a wonderful picninc in the forest."

"It must have been so beautiful..." whispered Snow, eyes shining and Regina softened.

"It was ..."

"I'll ask father to take you out on a picnic !" exclaimed the girl, clasping her hands joyously and Regina left her daydream, frowning.

"No !"

"Why ?" asked a puzzled Snow,

"Because your father is a very busy man, Snow. And I don't like picnics that much."

She saw the child was ready to say something and hurried to add,

"Don't you want to know what happened next ?"

"Of course I do !"

"Well... They had a wonderful night where the Queen learnt that not only the man with the lion tatto was charming, but he also had spirit and humor."

"But did they kiss ?"

"Do you think they should kiss at that point of the story ?"

"YES !" exclaimed Snow,

"Well, I think I can do something for you then..." whispered Regina, tapping the child's nose playfully and Snow giggled, scrunching it slightly. "At one point during their night, the man started to giggle and it scared the hell out of the Queen for she did not wish to screw this night up."

"What has she done ?"

"Nothing." smiled softly Regina, "Just some cream at the corner of her mouth. She tried to remove it but he only chuckled harder and offered to do it."

"Oh..."

"When his fingers touched her face so tenderly, the Queen's heart started pounding in her head again and she lost the last resolves she had... The man murmured to her that she was beautiful while stroking every part of her he could ge this hands on before leaning in slowly, giving her one last chance to back away..."

"And ?"

"She didn't. And when his lips touched hers in such a tender way, she swore to God she felt alive for the very first time in years...

She trailed off , lost in thoughts but Snow tugged at her hand impatiently,

"What happened next ?"

"They kissed. And kissed. And kissed again. The Queen would have wanted to stay this way forever but she knew she couldn't, and he did too. So, eventually, they made their way back to the castle, kissing again, and again and again until they really had to separate."

"Did they planned another encounter ?"

"They did. Three days after."

"THREE DAYS ?" exclaimed Snow, "Couldn't it be the day after ? I don't like to wait."

The Queen chuckled.

"Fine dear. But you'll have to sleep now."

Snow nodded happily and before Regina left her toom, she asked sleepily.

"Regina ?"

"Yes,"

"Your story, does it end well ?"

Regina felt her heart stopped.

"I don't know yet, Snow." she breathed,

"I hope the Queen will get her hapiness with the man with the lion tattoo..." she mumbled sleepily.

"I do hope so too..." whispered the Queen sadly.

Then she left Snow's room and fear crept inside of her again.

She didn't want to go to Leopold.

She didn't want him to do that to her.

God she hated this life.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

But crying was not not an option anymore.

So she straigtened her shoulders and gritted her teeth.

One day he would pay for that,

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

Regina had barely left her room when she encountered a young servant,

"Can I help you ?" she asked,

"The King asked me to accompagny you to his Chambers."

She froze and chuckled darkly.

Had she mentionned that she hated her life ?

* * *

The merry men was throwing a big party after they manage to steal from the Sheriff for the people of Notthingham but Little John noticed something was off with his bestfriend and excused himself, getting up in order to walk toward him.

"Robin ?"

Their leader jumped and smiled before he said,

"We did a great job, didn't we ?"

John chuckled,

"Oh yes we did ! That Sheriff didn't have time to understand what was happening to him !"

Robin smirked but was still playing with his fork.

"Are you worried about Marian ?" asked John and Robin's eyes widened.

"Marian ?"

"Now that we stole the Sheriff once again, she is not safe there anymore, we'll have to arrange her coming."

"Yes, I suppose we do." answered Robin but his mind was elsewhere and John had a certain idea where.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you ?"

Robin blushed,

"Am not."

"Why don't you go and see her ?"

"Because she is not waiting for me."

"And ?"

"And I don't even know where to find her !"

John smirked.

"And since when did that stopped you, my friend ?"

Robin chuckled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"Let's enjoy our feast, little John."

* * *

Regina left the King's chambers, tears rolling down her cheeks, softly rubbing her wrists when dark blue marks were already forming and tugging at her dress in hope to erase the disgusting feeling of him on her.

Of course she had tried to resist and fight him off her as soon as he started.

But she was never strong enough.

A sob took her and she swore to herself,

One day she _will_ be strong enough.

* * *

Robin walked toward the castle without really thinking about it.

He missed her.

It had only been days since he knew her and it might sound crazy but still, he missed her.

Badly.

And that was the weirdest thing he had ever felt.

Robin was ready to leave, sighing when he heard it, a sob.

Mufled, but still.

He walked closer to it and his heart stopped for a few seconds when he let himself recognize the woman who was crying silently, knees under her chin, eyes closed.

"Regina ?" he breathed and she froze, looking up with two terrified brown eyes.

"Robin ?"

Her voice was broken and in two seconds, he was by her side, kneeling.

He laid tentatively his hands on her shoulders and when she leant into his touch, he let out a breath of relief that she wasn't rejected him and let herself brought her way to his arms, where he squeezed her hard, promising again and again that he was there, and that she would be ok.

Regina didn't understand the half of what was going on.

Truth be told ?

She didn't even know if this all wasn't some kind of a dream.

She was so tired.

And so heartbroken.

And so alone.

But she didn't care right now and lost herself more in Robin's embrace.

"You smell like forest."" she half sobbed and he chuckled before his voice took a serious tone.

"What happened to you, Regina ?"

"I ..." she tried but couldn't get the words out of her mouth, "I can't. Please, just don't leave me."

Robin laid his head on hers and whispered,

"Never."

Then he craddled her against his chest and his decision was taken.

Damn the consequences.

And then, all happened like in a blur, Regina dreamt she was carrying in two strong and warm arms and lead away from this life she couldn't leave anymore.

But this was all a dream anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

When Regina opened her eyes again, she was in an unknown place and she gasped, trying to get up but something was preventing her.

She looked and realized it was more like someone.

Robin was there, his hand on hers, asleep on the bed and she couldn't help a small smile to light up her face, despite the worry.

"Robin." she called softly and he groaned.

Then, something seemed clicked for his eyes opened wide and fall on her,

"You're awake !" he exclaimed and she smiled shyly while he straightened and cupped her cheeks, stroking it with his thumbs. "You're awake." he resumed and Regina smiled, before he leant in and kissed her tenderly.

So they were doing that, then.

She kissed back, enjoying the feeling of safety that was associated with him.

"Where am I ?" she asked then,

"Sherwhood forest." she frowned and he added, "You're safe, I promise." Robin's eyes darkened because he had guessed what happened. Her cries, the way she was hiding, the marks on her wrist... He could recognize a woman who had been raped when he saw one. But he also knew she would talk to him when she was ready to. He wouldn't push her. But he wouldn't let her go, either. He couldn't. "I found you in the castle courtyard, crying." Regina paled and he took her hand, 

The woman looked down.

"I can't."

"You don't have to tell me, Regina." Their eyes locked and she realized he knew.

She broke down and nodded.

"Thank you."

"What happened isn't your fault, you know."

She cried harder.

"It is, actually. I let him-"

Her voice broke.

And he took her in arms.

"He is the one who should feel bad about what happened, not you. You're a victim and nothing is your fault."

She nuzzled his chest, sniffling.

"Oh Robin." she sobbed and then receded, "You don't know who I am." her voice broke and his eyes widened.

There was something she wasn't telling him.

He could see it cause there was something he wasn't telling her either.

"Who are you, Regina ?" he finally asked after some seconds of silence, and she closed her eyes.

"It's complicated."

"I've got all my time."

She looked up, meeting his blue, oh so blue eyes and finally opened the mouth.

"I'm the Queen." she only breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Snow was walking along the corridors, happily humming, heading toward Regina's chambers.

She knocked but entered when she received no answer.

"Regina ?" asked the girl,

Nothing.

"Regina ?" she said again, frowning.

Snow was a child, but a clever one.

The bed had not been slept in and her things were still in the state they were the day before...

Something was not right.

Snow shivered and ran straight to her father, worried about this woman she had always looked up to.

* * *

Regina looked down, bracing herself for rejection, but none come.

When she looked up, Robin just looked ... _confused. _

"Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked,

She swallowed the sob that wanted to come out.

"I never wanted to be Queen."

Her eyes widened at her own admission, but Robin was studying her closely.

"But that is not answering my question."

"I don't really know why." she breathed because really, she couldn't tell him about Tinkerbell and her prophecy just now. "Maybe because I knew you wouldn't even talk to me if I did... And I needed someone to see past the Queen, I wanted someone to see Regina, just Regina."

For the first time since she had started to speak, Robin's eyes softened and he took her hand, squeezing it.

"Regina is the most beautiful, _stunning _person I've ever met." he whispered and a tear escaped her eyes.

"No one ever gave her a chance."

It was wrong.

A certain stable boy did, and died for it.

But she couldn't talk about _him _either.

It was too soon.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry, Robin." she breathed weakly, "For what it's worth."

Robin sighed again, deeply.

"I understand why you did it." he finally said and she let out a breath she didn't remember having taken.

"Do you ?"

"Yes." then, "Because I too, have something I hid from you."

"What is it ?"

Robin seemed hesitant.

"You can tell me." she said softly and when he looked up, she was just so beautiful with her dark and long hair messy around her beautiful paled face.

Robin could't help but smile tenderly and push back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Then, he sighed again.

"Have you heard about the Merry Men ?" he finally asked and she nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yes. They are thieves who are said to steal from the rich to give to the poor."

He looked at her expectantly,

"Do you know the name of their leader ?"

"Of course. This is all Leopold talks about at dinner." she said, "This is Robin-" but then, before she can finish, her eyes widened and stopped on him She was silent for a few seconds, realization dawning on her. "You are Robin Hood, aren't you ?"

He looked down.

"Please, let me explain the whole story."

* * *

Snow had watched her father order knights and rescue searchs for the Queen all morning but still, at lunch time, she was troubled.

"I'll find her, Snow."

The child looked up and smiled at her father,

"I am just so worried."

"Regina will be return to you, even if this is the last thing I do."

Snow frowned because she could feel it,

She was missing something.

* * *

Regina's eyes widened but she said nothing and Robin's heart stopped.

"Are you afraid of me ?" he finally asked hesitantly and she studied him closely,

"No." she breathed, "Not at all."

Tears were shining in his kind blue eyes and she resumed,

"Because I know better than most that things aren't always what they seem."

"Oh, Regina." he whispered and in one second he was up, cupping her cheeks in his warm hands and kissing her passionately.

When they separated, he stroke her cheeks, settling by her side.

"What about..." he started, "We go outside take lunch and while we eat, I tell you my story and you tell me yours."

She flinched and he felt it,

"You can trust me, Regina."

Regina's eyes searched for his eyes and she was silent for a long time before she nodded slightly.

"Great." whispered Robin and he got up, offering her a hand she took gladly.

* * *

Rumplestiskin was looking from a tree ahead as the two adults settled by the fire and his eyes widened when he saw his pupil lean into the man's hold on her body.

Something was wrong.

He had only go for a few days and once back, learnt that Regina was missing from the castle.

Now, he found her with a man.

The man in question raised a hand to pick some food and the Dark One gasped,

A lion tatoo.

There was a lion tatoo on his wrist.

A fucking lion tatoo and he knew what that meant.

"Tinkerbell." hissed Rumplestiskin and his eyes shone with pure anger before he disapeared.

The fairy knew he was there before he could speak.

"Well, good morning, Dark One." she said, turning around.

"What have you done ?" hissed Rumplestiskin,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said lightly and the imp took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, fairy." he said with venom but Tinkerbell stood high. "I am speaking about Regina."

"What about her ?"

"You know of the prophecy."

"Of course I do, _imp_." her eyes were shining with anger and hatred. "_I_ forseen it." then she walked toward him a little, "A powerful sorceress with the most resilient heart will be shown two ways in life. One of evil, loss and grief ; the other of happiness, love and good. She will be tested at numerous time but fate will send her a man with a lion tatoo that will be her salvation. No matter her choice, this woman is destined to be the greatest witch of all, be it in darkness or light." she recited.

"What have you done ?"

"I offered her this choice." said Tink. "And she took it."

"We'll see about that ..." said angrily Rumplestiskin.

"Yes, we shall see." answered the fairy. "But I must warn you," Tink said, "For I am not letting you taking her down to darkness."

Rumplestiskin sneered,

"I wasn't expecting less of you."

He giggled madly and she straighten up,

"Until we meet again, Tinkerbell."

And then, he was gone and the fairy took a deep breath, letting go of her composure, her brows frowning in worry.

She'll do everything in her power to stop Regina from falling into the darkness,

_Everything. _

* * *

"How did you become Queen ?" Robin finally asked and she tensed.

Was she ready to talk about Daniel without crumbling down ?

Regina took a deep breath.

"This," she started, "is a story of heartbreak."

He frowned but took her hand again and she felt her skin tingle where his hand was.

"You can talk to me."

Regina looked up and gave him a little smile, her brown eyes full of pain and at the same time, of a new hope she had not felt for such a long time now...

"My mother always wanted me to become a Queen." she finally said, "She wasn't the warmest mother and I think I always have been nothing but a disapointment to her." Robin frowned then, because how could someone not be proud to call this stunning woman one's daughter ? "We had a stable boy," she swallowed and tears filled her eyes suddenly, "His name was Daniel."

Seeing tears in her eyes was killing him and before he could really think it through, his right arm circled her waist, bringing her back to him, by instinct only.

That was what scared him the most ; he couldn't think when she was around.

His instincts kicked in and his first one was to protect her.

It didn't make any sense, but he didn't want to fight it.

He couldn't.

Regina leant a little against his hold, opening her mouth again.

"I told you earlier no one ever gave Regina a chance. This was not true, he did." her voice broke, "He saw the person I was and loved me for _me_, not the woman he wanted me to be."

"What happened ?"

"My mother decided to marry me off to the King, after I saved his daughter. I was devastated. So I ran to Daniel and we decided to run away together, because really, I didn't need any of the jewels of the crown. All I needed was him."

He let her time.

"The night we were to leave, my mother came."

Robin closed his eyes and tighten his hold on her.

"I tried to explain to her and ..." her voice broke again, "I thought... But she took out his heart and crushed it. Right in front of my eyes." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Daniel died because he made the mistake of loving me." brown eyes met blue,

"I am so sorry, Regina." and his voice was hoarse because knowing all the pain she had been under was affecting him so badly. "How did your mother know ?"

She chuckled darkly.

"The King's daughter, Snow, had surprised us on one night and I asked her to not tell anyone." she snuggled closer to his chest, "Let's just say my mother knew how to manipulate people. A child didn't stand a chance."

Robin was about to ask what happened to her mother but Regina whispered,

"I hated her, Robin. I hated her so badly ..." a sob took her, "She was only a child ! She was only 11 at the time ... She was only a child but I ... I couldn't ..."

He hushed her,

"This is a human reaction, Regina. You just lost the person you loved above everything else."

She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're not disgusted by me ?"

"Not in the slightest, you silly woman." he breathed and leant his forehead on hers.

They were silent for a few seconds then and Regina's hand went stroking Robin's chest tenderly before she opened the mouth.

"What happened to you, Robin ?"

He sighed.

"I was a nobleman, once." her eyes widened and he receded slightly, but kept her in his arms. "My father was murdered." he finally said.

"I am so sorry..."

"He was a good man." Robin only said, eyes lost faraway.

"I'm sure he was." she said softly, "What happened ?"

"After King Richard went in order to fight the Crusade, Prince John took over the kingdom, and helped by the Sherif of Notthingham, they started to steal the money from the people and hurt them in every kind of ways. My father acted on it and confronted the Prince on his actions." he stopped, "The Prince's men killed him and dishonoured our family."

"But that's not fair !" she exclaimed and a sad smile lighted up his face.

Robin cupped her cheek once again and she leant into his hold, making him smile.

"No, it isn't." he finally said, "And I decided to act at my turn, and avenge my father's death."

"That's how you became Robin Hood ?"

He nodded.

"I dedicated myself in restoring everything the Prince and his Sherif had stolen. I was engaged by then, but broke that engagement. Soon enough, a few men came with me, then a little more and soon, we all became a family." he looked around him in the for now empty camp. "They are my brothers."

"The merry men." she breathed and her eyes were soft and understanding.

"Would you like to meet them ?" he asked, hoping to lighten the discussion and she smiled, but tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. "Don't worry, they'll love you." he whispered, taking her hand in his and laying a small kiss on the inside of her wrist. His eyes darkened once again then, and Regina didn't understand why. "Regina, I have one last question..."

"What it it ?"

"The King," his jaw set and his blue eyes were shining with dark fury, "Did he ... Did he touch you without your agreement ? Was he the one who did those marks on your wrists ?"

She looked down and that was all the answer Robin needed. She felt him tense.

"Robin..."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him." he growled.

She looked up at the dark edge in his voice and her heart warmed that he was this concerned about her.

She laid a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Because I am here and safe."

HIs eyes met hers.

"You're never getting back there."

"Robin..."

"No, Regina. I can't." he cupped her cheeks again, a desesparation in his eyes, "I can't, knowing he ..." Robin shook his head, "You shouldn't have to be treated this way. You should be worshipped, courted and loved ! You deserve everything a man can offer you ! You deserve love and hapiness..." his thumb wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes, "And with some time, I could so easily fall in love with you..." he whispered and her heart roamed in her chest.

She thougth of freedom, of hopes, of love, of all the possibilities that was ahead of her.

But then she thought of Snow and the relationship they had built, she thought of the danger she placed Robin under.

But when Regina locked her brown eyes when his blue ones, she can only murmured,

"It won't be easy."

"I don't care." he said again, leaning so their foreheads are stuck once again.

"It will be dangerous. It will place everyone here in danger for Leopold will stop at _nothing _to have me back."

He shook his head,

"I don't care. I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone."

Regina's hand came stroking his chest, right where his heart was thumping against her hand and she opened the mouth, taking her decision in a matter of seconds.

"I'll stay, Robin."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll stay, Robin."

His eyes lightened and he cupped her cheeks,

"Will you ?"

She nodded and a sob escaped her mouth while he grinned, before kissing her tenderly.

Someone cleared its throat behind them and they receded, Regina blushing and Robin chuckling nervously.

"Hello , Little John."

Regina finally looked up and saw a man, with a beard and kind brown eyes in front of her.

Robin got up and she got up too.

He took her hand and squeezed it before they walked toward the man.

"John, let me introduce you to Regina." he looked tenderly at the woman, "She will stay with us, from now on."

John smiled and took Regina's free hand, laying a kiss on it, which made her giggle and Robin rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Milady."

"Please, it is just Regina."

The man smiled,

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you, _just _Regina."

She smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Robin's smile could have lighted up the whole forest as he brought her back to him, laying his arm on her shoulders.

From where he was, Rumplestiskin was frowning, looking at the scene in front of him.

Damn that fairy.

He had been so close.

_So _close.

Then, he sneered and disapeared.

* * *

Regina and Robin were walking around the forest, hand in hand and both smiling like lovesick teenagers.

Robin had introduced her to all his merry men, and they all have been ecstatic to meet her, and learn their leader finally found someone.

"Are you happy ?" he asked, and she looked up and Robin swore he had to blink from the radiant smile she gave him.

"I am." she leant in and kissed his lips,"I am, Robin."

Robin's blue eyes were shining with something she couldn't quite name yet.

His hands raised and cupped her cheeks, stroking it with his thumbs before they came threading through her hair, pulling her head toward him.

"And this is only the beginning..." he smiled, all dimples showing, before leaning in and kissing her once again. He used his hands on her hair to tilt her head and deepened the kiss, which had her moan and he groaned at the sound, bringing her even closer to him.

"Robin !" screamed a male voice and the outlaw sighed, leaning his forehead on Regina's. "Can you bring your arse back here ?"

Regina chuckled.

"Sorry for the rudeness milady," added John, "I'm not use to ladies in camp." he cleared his throat, "Robin, can you bring your little backside over here,_ please_ ?"

This time had Regina laughed out loud and Robin's eyes darkened, leaning into her lips once again.

"Robin..." she breathed in between heated kisses, "You... Should..."

"I know." he sighed, taking her lips with his once more. "Take your time." he whispered and pecked her lips, "This is your home, now."

She smiled, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Regina was walking around the forest, back to the camp, smiling softly to herself.

"You seem quite fine, I must admit dearie."

She jumped and her heart stopped and she froze before turning around,

"You !" she said, eyes wide open,

"Me, indeed." he chuckled.

"Where have you been ?" she asked, frowning.

The Dark One walked toward her.

"Here. And there."

Regina was slightly tense.

He was making her uneasy.

She knew what was coming.

"So, Regina, when will this masquerade end ?" she took a deep breath, "When are you going back to the Castle and our lessons ? "

Regina's heart stopped and then, she took a decision.

This was her time.

Her time to finally stand and take her own decisions.

"Never." she said, straigtening her shoulders.

Rumple had the decency to widen his eyes, but he resumed, chuckling.

"You're kidding, right ? You can't seriously be thinking about staying..." he looked around with disdain, "_Here._"

"I am."

"But think of how powerful you could become !" he tried desperately and she shook her head,

"I am sorry, but I am not interested anymore."

And she chuckled because she had not realized how much she meant this until saying it our loud.

Power was one thing,

But power wouldn't make her happy.

Revenge wouldn't make her happy.

Robin could.

He was already starting to.

"Excuse me ?"

"I am sorry, Rumple. Goodbye."

Then, just like that, just like she _could _turn her back on him this way, she started to walk away, but the Dark Once would not let his only chance to see his son again walk away.

"Think about Daniel !" he screamed then and she stopped, frozen.

When Regina turned around, unshed tears are filling her eyes.

"You could bring him back."

She swallowed.

"Daniel is dead." and her voice broke, " The deads are dead. He would not have wanted me to live this way."

And then, she was gone for good.

Once alone, Rumplestiskin stayed shocked for a few seconds, before a scream of rage escaped him and he lost it when he thought having heard a laugh that sounded a lot like the one of a certain fairy...

"This is not gonna happen." he straigthen, "Laugh while you still can, Tinkerbell."

Rumple waved his hand and appeared in a castle, dark and cold.

He knew what was keeping Regina's hopes alove, it was the archer.

And the imp knew he couldn't kill him, Regina would never forgive him, and this would be useless.

But, he could get someone else to kill all of her hopes, and then kill him.

"The Dark One, in my Castle ?" asked a voice and the imp sneered.

"Last I heard, this was still your brother's castle, John."

He turned around and the man was sneering back.

"What brings you here ?"

"I have a deal for you. One that you'll find very interesting I am sure."

The man frowned.

"What could you possibly want that I might take benefit of ?"

"You have a woman that is of a very strategic advantage to me."

"Pray tell."

"Maid Marian."

The Prince's eyes widened.

"Why should I agree ?"

"I heard she was once betrothed to Robin Hood."

Anger and hater invaded the Prince's eyes.

"True. But she is now the Sheriff's fiancée."

Rumplestiskin chuckled impatiently.

"Forget about that. Give the girl to me."

"And what could you possibly offer me that is worth upsetting my most loyal man ?"

The Dark One sneered,

"I can give you Robin Hood."

The Prince John's eyes widened, before he started smirking.

"Let's say you have a deal."

* * *

Regina came back to the camp and Robin glimpsed her, he couldn't help but stare stopping what he was doing.

John saw it, chuckled and shoved his shoulder gently,

"Earth to Robin."

"She is beautiful, isn't she ?" he said dreamily and only blushed when John laughed out loud.

"You already are quite smitten, aren't you my friend ?" Robin nodded, his eyes never wavering from her. "More than when you were with Marian ?"

Robin sighed and finally looked over to John,

"This was totally different. God, we were so young by then ..." he chuckled and shook his head, "But this, with Regina, this is so different ..." he looked over to the woman in front of them, who was currently speaking with some merry men. "I can't really explain it, John. It just happened. This is the most intense feeling I've ever experienced..."

John whistled in awe and said,

"Then follow your heart, my friend."

Regina turned around and smiled shyly, feeling Robin's eyes on her.

Their eyes locked, blue into brown as Robin uttered his next words in a breath,

"I really intend to."

* * *

When later, Regina made her way back to them, John chuckled and clapped his bestfriend's shoulder,

"I should probably get going."

And then, he winked at Regina who smiled gently and walked toward Robin, leaning toward the barriers he was behind.

"So..."

"So ?" he replied, smiling.

"I do have one question." and her eyes were shining with mischief.

"What is it, my Queen."

And how was it that even that title she despised sounded good when he said it.

"Well, I have nowhere to sleep."

"You can sleep with me."

Her eyes widened and Robin's too, before he blushed and said hurriedly,

"No ! That's not ... What I meant was ..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Not that I don't want to but I ..." a frustrated sound escaped his lips and she chuckled before he took her hand, "Just that you can sleep in my tent."

She smiled and leant in,

"Is that an offer, Locksley?"

He smirked and leant toward her too,

"Perhaps it is. What do you say, my Queen ?"

"What would your men say?" she blushed,

"My men are open-minded and they wouldn't care. You are free to do what you want. You know, the merry men are all about equality. You can do as much as a man can do and none of us would judge you."

It was like balm in her heart.

It was all she never knew she needed.

"Deal." she smiled and he looked at her lips, before crashing his mouth on hers.

A few men whistled and they receded, a faint blush on both of their cheeks.

"I suppose we'll have to get used to that."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

He jumped the barrier and took her in his arms.

And with her snuggled in his embrace, it just felt like nothing bad could ever happen to them.

Which was wrong.

* * *

From the Castle of King Leopold, a child was walking along the corridors before entering the Queen's room.

Snow's green eyes were shining with unshed tears as she walked in the room.

She missed Regina terribly and despite her father's reassurances of finding the Queen, Snow was slowly losing hope.

Was she fine ?

Was she alone ?

Was she safe ?

Was she scared ?

Snow sighed and went along the book in the shelf, smiling when she saw her favourite one.

She tried to take it, but laid it fall and sighed, before almost putting it back, but the child froze.

Something was behind.

Snow hesitated a few seconds before her curiosity won over,

This could help on finding Regina.

She took the small notebook and took a deep breath, hesitating once again before she opened it and her heart stopped.

_March, 17th_

_Dear diary;_

_Today had been a strange day indeed._

_ One of the worst since _it _happened. _

_I became Queen. _

_But all I could thinking of was Daniel, and how terribly I missed him, how he should have been here with me instead of this old man and-_

Snow closed the book, breathing fast.

This was not just a book.

This was Regina's diary.

After a few minutes, Snow sat on the floor, and began reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed and the weeks and soon enough, it was now three entire months since Regina's arrival and the merry men were holding a feast to celebrate.

As she was sat on the log, watching the men dance joyously, Regina couldn't help but worry.

Will Scarlett - one of the men - had spotted the King's guards not too far away and Regina had glimpsed Robin's worry, even if he had tried to hide it.

"Something's wrong, m'lady ?" murmured a voice and she shivered, before a smile broke out and she turned toward him, all blue eyes and dimple smile.

"I was just thinking."

Robin frowned and sat by her side, bringing her to him.

"Don't worry, Regina. The King won't find you. I promise."

She closed her eyes and leant into his hold.

He could so easily read into her.

"You won't let me go, will you ?"

Robin receded and cupped her cheeks, his eyes shining with a fire she still had never seen in his eyes.

"Never." he breathed and brought his mouth to hers possessively.

Regina moaned despite of herself and her hands clutched at his jacket while they got lost in each other.

When they receded, he gave her a small smile and took her hand,

"Would m'lady grant me this dance ?" he bowed as the music grew slower and she chuckled, taking his hand.

"With great pleasure."

They both got up and John, who was a little away from them, smiled softly seeing the love that was so clear to see between them as Robin held her tenderly against him and she snuggled close to his chest.

"They look so bloody happy." said a voice that made John jumped before he looked over, finding the young Will Scarlett.

"They are." answered the man. "You will be too, when you find a fine lady."

Will only smiled and clasped John's shoulder, moving toward the fire again.

On their side, Robin relished in having the woman he knew he was falling in love with, snuggled against him.

But then a thought cross his mind,

"Do you sometimes regret your old life ? "

Regina froze and receded.

And for the first time since they knew each other, Robin couldn't read her face.

"Are you serious ?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"No ! That's not what I meant !" he took a deep breath, and a now curious expression was on her eyes, "I meant ... the comfort of the castle while we're leaving in the woods for example, or having people to help you while you're on your own here and I sometimes wonder if-"

But Regina didn't let him time to finish his ramble as she went on tip toes and kissed him.

Robin's hands gripped her waist and he kissed back, with equal favor before they receded and he leant his forehead on hers.

"Is that clear enough for you ?" she only said and he smiled, bringing her even closer. " Back then, I may have had servants, and beautiful dresses and comfortable bed," she started and her hand rose, stroking his cheek tenderly, "But I was so alone, Robin." He leant on her hand and they seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone. "Here, I found safety, I found friends..." she hesitated then, brown eyes shining with uncertainty. "I found you."

Robin smiled.

"Well, to be fair, your Majesty, _I_ found _you_." she chuckled, "Never seen such a clumsy woman before ..."

"Oh," she teased, "So you've seen plenty of women before me ? "

She raised an eyebrow and he blushed.

"No ! Just ..." then he saw the teasing light in her stare and growled, "You teasing thing."

She laughed and laid her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent that was of forest and so _him_.

She felt so safe.

* * *

Robin and Regina were still dancing one against each other when John came and cleared his throat.

Regina right away saw the worried look on the man's face and she knew Robin could too as he tensed by her side.

"Robin." started John. "We have a problem."

"The King's guards ?" he asked, jaw set and bringing Regina even closer to him.

"No." breathed John. "Marian."

And Regina frowned, before she saw Robin paled suddenly.

Who the hell was this woman ?

* * *

Robin had reunited his merry men and Regina came too, she wanted to know, wanted to understand why the man she was falling for seemed so preoccupied about the fate of another woman.

She was not jealous.

"Rumors has it that Prince John offered Maid Marian's hand to the Sheriff." started Robin in a very serious voice and gasps and whispers could be heard. "We have to go and bring her to safety. We already owe her much and it is my fault if she is in this situation. Are you with me ? "

"YES !" screamed the men and Robin smiled proudly.

"We'll leave at dawn, then."

Robin left and walked past her without even seeing her.

Regina froze and swallowed the lump in her throat , fear gripping her heart suddenly.

But she held her head high and entered his tent in the more regal way she could muster.

"Robin ?" she asked soflty and the man jumped , his eyes widened and then he ran toward her and took both of her hands on his.

"Oh Regina, I am sorry." he started and she didn't know what to think. "I can't imagine what you must be thinking at the moment."

She swallowed and opened the mouth.

"Who is she ?"

Robin sighed and brought her close to his chest, nuzzling her neck and laying a small kiss there before receding.

"She is no threat, Regina."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She was afraid.

So afraid.

Robin sighed again and took her hand in his again, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"It is a long story that I promise I'll tell you." she looked down and he tilted her chin, searching for her eyes, "Just trust in me, Regina." he breathed and tears shone in her eyes, despite of her, "Trust in me to come home to you."

She swallowed.

"I want to come with you." she breathed and he chuckled gently before his voice took a very serious tone.

"No way."

"Why not ?"

Robin stroke her cheeks tenderly and she put a hand where his was.

"Because I can't lose you." he whispered and the Queen's heart fastened. "Because I'd be in danger if you are, your safety is what matters the most to me and I could not concentrate with you there."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Will you be careful ?"

"Yes." he breathed and he must have been closer because she could feel his breath on her face,

"Will you come back to me ?" she breathed weakly and Robin didn't answer with words but leant in and his mouth crashed on hers.

She whimpered and answered his kiss, before they receded and their foreheads were stuck,

"I promise."

* * *

Regina was pacing in the camp since Robin and his men left.

He had kissed her lips and hold her for a long moment, as if he could never see her again and that scared her more that she cared to admit.

She couldn't go through that.

Not again.

John had come after him, hugging her briefly, murmuring in her ear "I'll take care of him." that made her smile weakly and then, they were gone.

And now she was pacing.

And pacing.

* * *

Midday.

_Nothing._

End of the afternoon.

_Nothing._

Regina paced and paced and thought she was becoming mad with worry.

She had prepared a tent for Marian, because obviously she couldn't share Robin's.

The place by Robin's side was already taken and she didn't intend to let him go.

And then,

She heard noises behind her and turned around, slowly.

The men were coming back.

_Robin_ was coming back.

A woman was at his side but Regina barely notice her as Robin spotted her and he ran to her, before engulfing her in one of those hugs she loved so much.

Regina closed her eyes so she couldn't see Marian frowns behind her, but when she receded, Robin's blue eyes were tired and weary.

And she noticed something was wrong.

"You're hurt !" she screamed, seeing blood on his cheek and shoulder.

"I am fine." he breathed and hold her close to him once more and Regina knew that it had been harder that what he expected, that he probably almost didn't make it and that was the reason why he was holding on to her like there was no tomorrow.

Then Robin let her go and took her hand, laying a small kiss on it before leading her to where a very puzzled woman was standing.

All olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair.

_Oh._

So Robin did have a type.

The outlaw cleared his throat and Regina focused again.

"Regina, meet Marian a ..." he hesitated, "An old friend of mine." and the brown eyes of said Marian widened but Robin resumed, "Marian, meet Regina ;" she saw him ran a hand through his hair, "We are seeing each other."

And then, Regina noticed.

He was nervous.

It was the first time they had to put a name on their relationship.

But it was clear enough as it was for Regina, she had abandoned everything for him and he was risking everything for her.

Marian was now studying her and Regina couldn't help feeling at unease, so she took a deep breath and held her hand,

"I am enchanted to meet you."

Marian hesitated, then shook her hand.

"So am I."

Robin smiled but Regina has had her fair use of pretense at court and she could tell it right away.

Marian was all but enchanted to meet her.

* * *

"Robin ?" came a feminine voice and he turned around, smiling at the woman in front of him. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Anytime."

Marian took a step closer,

"Do you remember, that time when we escaped that boring tournament a few years ago ?"

Robin chuckled softly at the memory,

"Aye, I did. Your father was crossed with me for weeks after that."

She laughed,

"He said that you were nothing but a trouble maker." she chuckled fondly.

Robin's hand landed on her shoulder and Marian found it so very wrong.

She was not one of his men !

She was Marian.

_His _Marian.

What the hell happened ?

"Your father was a good man." he said softly, and his voice almost made her jump.

"He was. And he loved you very much."

Robin smiled softly,

"He was like a father to me."

Marian opened the mouth, ready to talk again, but the flap of his tent opened and Regina came in.

Marian studied her, she _was _beautiful and by seeing the way Robin's eyes lighten upon seeing her, she could say he was already smitten.

But she wasn't afraid

She was Robin's true love.

He had once told her so.

"Regina," smiled the blue-eyed man, walking toward her and only then did Marian noticed that woman stuff were occupying the space.

"I ... " started Marian, "I will go."

"Do you remember where your tent is ?" asked softly Regina and Marain paled because Robin's arm was around Regina's waist, stroking the skin there and it made Marian want to throw up.

"Yes. Goodnight."

Once Marian gone, Regina turned around and the archer's blue eyes were laid on her tenderly.

"Could have I lost you today ?" she asked weakly, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

Robin sighed but his voice was firm.

"Yes." Regina gasped and he kissed the place where a tear fell down. "But I promised to come home to you and I did, didn't I ? "

Regina stroked his now bandaged shoulder.

"What happened ?"

Robin sighed and took some steps back, sitting on the bed, tugging on Regina's hand so she settled on his lap.

"A trap." she swallowed. "When we get there, it seemed they were already waiting for us. A fight started right away and I managed to get to Marian, but ..." he stopped, seeing the look of absolute fear on her face. "Hey, I'm here."

She nodded and laid her face on his neck, inhaling on his forest scent.

"Please, go on."

"There was no way out. We were trapped inside the castle and for a moment there, I thought ..." his voice broke and he tightened his hold around her, "But all I could think about was you. And this promise I made you. And the fact that I wouldn't be able to hear your beautiful laugh, or look into thse amazing eyes of yours, or feel your soft body against mine, or even kiss you." he receded and cupped her cheeks, "And there was one thing I could not bear..."

"What ?" she breathed.

He stroke her cheeks and kissed her lips tenderly, letting himself enjoy the taste of her before he receded and the haze in her eyes made his heart beat faster.

Now was the moment.

"All I kept thinking was that I could not die before you know how I feel about you."

Her heart stopped.

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

"And what do you feel about me, Robin ? "

He smiled tenderly at her, blue eyes shining.

"I love you, Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, smut in this chapter :)

Her eyes widened.

"You... You ..." she tried but brown eyes were frantic and she couldn't think properly.

Robin chuckled lovingly and cupped her cheeks , forcing her to look at him, and blue eyes met brown.

"I love you, Regina."

A gasp escaped her and a tear fall from her eyes.

She closed her eyes before opening them again.

"I love you. I love you." he took a step closer, "I love you."

"I ... " But the words died on her mouth.

"You don't have to-"

"But I feel it." Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Could she do this ?

Could she open up her heart again ?

This time, a happy smile lighted up her face and she opened the mouth,

"I love you too, Robin."

He chuckled happily and circled her waist, before spinning her around, again and again and she laughed at how silly he was being.

"Robin, let me down !" she squealed and he finally did, but their eyes met in an intense stare.

"I love you." she said because now that it was out, she couldn't stop the words from her mouth. "I love you !"

His smile could have lit up the whole tente as he brought her even closer to him.

"God Regina, I am so in love with you..."

And the next she knew, his lips were on hers and she smiled through the kiss before something changed and they were kissing passionately, tongues meeting and Regina moaned through the kiss, Robin fisted his hand through her hair before one hand came down and stroke the place just below her breast, and she moaned again.

They still had to pass that step.

They had not slept together yet.

Robin had been every bits of a gentleman, holding her against him all night but never asking for more that she was willing to give.

But now, now she wanted him.

* * *

Rumplestiskin watched his crystal ball with evident disgust before waving it off and turning toward the man by his side.

"I thought we had a deal."

"You promised me Robin Hood."

" _After _I get what I wanted !" screamed the imp and John took a step back, "You screwed _everything _! Why did you try to trap him ?"

"The occasion was perfect."

The Dark One raised the hand and suddenly, the Prince was chocking, clutching at his neck.

"_Please..._"

But the imp frowned, before something came into his mind, and he let the man go.

"How were you so sure he'd come to save that Marian ?" asked Rumplestiskin, now curious.

"I ..." gasped John, searching for breath, " I can't remember if... if I told you, but they were to marry, not so ... so long ago. I think Marian ... she never forgot him." spatted John with disdain.

Then, without warning, the Dark One giggled madly and ran toward his crystal ball, looking at Regina and Robin locked in each other's embrace before it showed him another woman , curled in her bed witht the eyes wide open.

"Perfect, dearie. Just perfect ..."

* * *

Without breaking their kiss, Regina took his hand and laid it on the lace of her dress.

Robin groaned and his fingers flexed.

"Regina..." his breathing was labored and she smiled. "We don't have to do that... I can wait."

She went on tip-toes and kissed him deeply, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"I don't want to wait, Robin." she receded a little and slowly, her hands came unbutonning her dress, before she let it all fall, letting herself naked. "I want _you_." Regina looked up shyly and was faced with his blue eyes so dark the blue was almost gone. And his eyes were drinking her in.

God.

She was marvel.

* * *

As it was her habit for some time now, the young Princess opened Regina's diary, tears in her green eyes.

It had been hard.

She knew everything.

She learnt that Regina had hated her at some point.

She learnt Daniel was dead because of her.

She learnt Regina hated her life and would have done anything to escape it, even taking magic lessons with the Dark One.

She learnt she had ruined her life, her happy ending.

So, Snow had come to the conclusion that maybe, just _maybe_, Regina wasn't kidnapped.

But maybe she decided to leave.

The girl shook her head and opened the book again, she was nearly done.

_2 May,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened to me today. Something I could not tell if it was right or wrong. I almost fell to death but someone saved me._

_A fairy._

_Tinkerbell, to be exact. _

* * *

"Regina ..." groaned Robin and hesitantly, she walked closer to him and laid a small kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, his neck.

And this seemed to trigger something in the archer, for his hands fall on her waist and she shivered before she was in his embrace. He took her lips with his and kissed her fiercely, with all the desire she could feel burning inside of them.

Regina felt herself being backward without Robin breaking the kiss and soon, she felt the bed behind her legs and stopped.

Robin stopped kissing her and stuck his forehead on hers.

"We can still stop..." he breathed but she could hear how affected he was.

Could _feel _it against her stomach actually.

She smirked in answer and kissed him again, her hands finding their way to the hem of his shirt, before taking it off him and they stopped the kiss only a few seconds so Robin could take it off and soon, they were chest to chest.

The former Queen let her hands traveled on his chest, getting used with the feel of him and Robin hummed his appreciation, closing his eyes slightly.

But soon, she felt his hands raised from her waist and a gasp escaped her when one of his hands came landing on one of her breast, stroking, teasing.

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed, kissing a path down her neck and she tilted her head, letting him take charge, heart beating very fast. "You're ..." he kissed his way down to kiss the place just above her heart, "Stunning." Then, he raised and stole a kiss from her mouth. "In every ways."

Regina smiled lovingly and let herself laid on the bed, before taking his hand and bringing him on top of her, never once breaking eyes contact.

* * *

"Snow ?" came a voice and the girl hurried to hide the book.

"I am here, father."

The King soon arrived and smiled sadly, seeing his daughter curled up in Regina's bed.

"What are you doing here, child ?"

The girl looked down.

"I miss her." she breathed and tears shone in her green eyes.

"Oh Snow..."

The King sat by his daughter side and took her hand in his.

"I'll find her. I promise."

Snow smiled weakly and her father left, leaving her with one question in mind,

Did Regina _really_ want to be found ?

* * *

"Robin..." moaned Regina, arching her back on the bed under the archer's caress and his breathing was laboured, watching her become undone under his very hand. The man leant in and kissed her neck,never stopping the movement of his hand below. "I need you now..." she breathed and the man settled between her tighs finally and their eyes locked.

"Are you sure ?" he asked one last time because if she was not, not matter how aroused he was, no matter how much he wanted her. If she wanted him to stop, he would, in the second.

"Yes. I am." she breathed and her legs came circling his waist and then,

Robin was gone.

He groaned and lined himself up before finally becoming one with the woman who possessed his heart like no one ever did before.

Regina gasped and arched her back once again while Robin leant in and kissed her lips, their kiss lazy, loving, passionate ; before he started thrusting inside of her.

"Oh God ..."

Robin let his head fall on the crook of her neck, her hands circling his shoulders while their rythm was settled and soon, all that could be heard in the tent were moans and groans of pleasure.

* * *

Marian was curled up on her bed in this tent _Regina _had prepared for her.

She didn't understand.

Anything.

All those years, she had waited for Robin.

Like they had said.

She could still remember that day.

That day when he had come to her, said he couldn't marry her but would always love her, because she was his _true love_. How could things change so much ?

_"Just..." he cupped her cheeks tenderly and wiped away the tears, "Just wait for me, Marian."_

_She closed her eyes and leant into his hold._

_"Robin..."_

_"Wait for me. I _need _to do this. But I promise you. I promise you we'll be together. You're my true love. Nothing can ever change that."_

_The woman smiled sadly and he leant in for a kiss._

Something wet on her cheeks made her leave her daydream and soon, Marian realized she was crying.

Her hand then went on the necklace she always wore and at the end of it, was a ring.

_His _ring.

He couldn't have forgotten her.

Surely he was too blinded by his lust for Regina, but now that she was here, she'd make him understand they were meant to be together.

Resolute, Marian sat up and wiped her cheek, looing at the ring,

Yes.

She'd make him see what she has always seen.

* * *

She was so close... So very close ... Robin groaned above her and she closed her eyes, but soon, his mouth was kissing hers and he was hitting _that _point and ...

"Oh God ... Don't ever stop..." she breathed,

"Regina..." he moaned and she opened her eyes, seeing blue eyes darkened by pleasure and she felt his hand move from her waist to her arm, then her hand and he intertwined their fingers, leaning on it to thrust harder in a way that had them both gasping in pure pleasure. "I love you..."

And then, all they could see was stars, and blindind lights as they come together, each other's name on their mouth.

* * *

The young Princess could not sleep, so she pulled on her lamp, and took back Regina's diary.

From some strange reason, the more she read it, the more she felt close to Regina.

The more she understood how much she hated her, the more she loved her.

Because she had ruined her hapiness, but she swore to God she would bring it back to her, even if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

Regina was lying against Robin's naked chest, a content smile on her face while he was stroking her shoulder lazily, kissing her hair from time to time, humming in appreciation for himself.

And then, Regina realized.

"I am so happy." Robin stopped drawing forms on her back and she looked up toward him, brown eyes shining happily. "With you. I never thought I could be again. But I am."

Robin's eyes were shining with love, and fierce protectiveness and all that was warming the former Queen's heart.

The archer leant in and kissed her tenderly before he nuzzled his nose with hers.

"And I promise you happy is all you'll be by my side." he wiped tenderly a tear that had escaped her eyes, "I love you so much ..."

Regina smiled again, kissed him deeply and when he felt her tongue asked entrance to his mouth, Robin groaned and then, he flipped them so he was on top and she giggled,before this turned into a breathless gasp when the man started peppering kisses all along the column of her neck...

* * *

Snow opened the diary,

_3 May,_

_This night had been amazing._

_Tinkerbell came back today . _

_She said I needed love ( and I seriously don't think I can love again.) But I don't know why, I followed her and she led me to a tavern, to the man she said I was destined to be with. The man the pixie dust showed her ( and according from the green fairy, pixie dust never lies). She showed me this man, the man with the lion tatoo._

Snow interrupter her reading with a gasp.

_I was afraid. I didn't want to came in._

_But I did. _

_And I met him. _

_God, he was amazing. Blond hair, blue eyes, charming accent and witty. We spent the night togehter and I have not felt this happy in such a long time ... He insisted on seeing me again, tomorrow._

_So now the question remains,_

_Can pixie dust lies ? _

Breathing fast, Snow closed the book quickly, her hand on her mouth.

She had already heard that somewhere.

A green fairy.

Pixie dust.

A young Queen lost and sad.

A man with a lion tatoo.

Regina wasn't telling her some random story.

She was telling _her _story.


	8. Chapter 8

When Regina woke up, she extended an arm, searching for the warmth of Robin's body but opened her eyes in alarm when she found no one.

Regina sat up and found she was alone in the tent.

His side was crumpled and she put the cover back on her naked chest, brown eyes searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

The woman tried to calm the erratic beat of her heart but soon found it was impossible.

Why was he gone ?

Why was she alone ?

Where was Robin ?

She was ready to put on some clothes when she heard the flap of the tent being opened and thought she would cry of relief ; seeing Robin walked in, in nothing but his trousers on, carrying a tray with food and coffee.

He looked so focus she couldn't help but smile slightly, despite the sudden fear that had gripped her heart.

He looked up and smiled brightly, seeing her awake.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Robin laid the tray on the table and leant in, kissing her tenderly while humming in appreciation.

Regina closed her eyes and cupped his cheeks, bringing him back to her and kissing him once again.

They receded and Robin's blue eyes studied her,

"What is it, Regina ?"

She opened the mouth but closed it right away, shaking her head and looking down.

But a few seconds later, she felt his fingers on her chin and he stroked her jaw tenderly.

"You can tell me anything."

"I ..." she started, "I feel silly now."

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me."

He settled by her side,

"When I woke up ..." she took a deep breath, "When I woke up and you were'nt there ... I thought ..." she laughed in a tense way, "I just thought ..."

"You thought I had left."

She nodded weakly and he sighed, before cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me well," he breathed passionately, "I meant every word I said, Regina. _I love you. _I love you and I am not leaving you. Never."

A tear escaped her eyes and she smiled brokenly before he leant in and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

"I love you, too." she whispered and he smiled, blue eyes shining, before he pecked her lips one more time.

"Now, shall we enjoy breakfast ?"

"We shall, my thief." she teased and he chuckled happily, kissed her one last time ; lingering on her lips, before he took the food in front of them.

* * *

Rumplestiskin was reading some book when suddenly, he giggled and looked up.

"No need to hide yourself, dearie. I know when you're here."

A tingling could be heard and soon, a blond fairy was looking right at him, green eyes severe.

"It won't work."

"What's that ?"

"Bringing Maid Marian into the equation. Although it was a clever move. Just not enough."

"Let me be the judge of that." he whispered and suddenly, she laughed.

"Rumple, rumple..." she shook her head, "So powerful yet so ignorant. You know the magic of true love, don't you ? Well, soulmates are even stronger. They are written in stars, they are _fated _to be together."

"Oh yes. Because you're such a love expert ..."

The woman's eyes suddenly darkened and she took a step closer, raising her finger.

"Don't you _dare_."

He smirked,

"Really, _Tinkerbell." _and from his lips it sounded like an insult. "After all that damn pirate did to you ? You're still defending him ? After he broke your heart and left you like you were nothing ?"

She was silent for a few seconds, tears shining in her green eyes, but then she added.

"If I remember correctly, _crocodile_ ; it's with your wife he left." The Dark One's eyes darkened dangerously but she didn't care and only warned him, "Stay _away _from Regina."

* * *

When they finally left the tent - after having make love a second time - Robin and Regina spotted all the merry men with Marian, by the fire, enjoying the morning sun by laughing, dancing and singing.

Robin linked his arms around Regina's waist and laid his chin on her shoulder, hearing her sigh happily.

"This is your family now, my love."

She smiled and turned her head so now her lips were near his cheek and she kissed it, heard Robin's chuckle before he turned his head ever so slightly and his lips hovered over hers for a few minutes, sharing the same breath ; before the outlaw groaned and closed the gap, kissing her. He nipped at her lower lip and Regina moaned before the kiss deepened.

They were cut by a loud exclamation.

"Bloody hell ! Can the two of you stay apart for two minutes ? Get in your tent, for God's sake."

They receded and Robin chuckled, while Regina only stucked out her tongue to Will Scarlett.

"Well, that's a bloody mature reaction, m'lady."

Regina giggled and Robin squeezed her a little closer to him.

At this moment, in his arms, she had never feel happier than she was now.

* * *

Snow was walking along the corridors, the mind still full of what she learnt earlier.

Because now she was sure, Regina hadn't be kidnapped.

She was gone willingly.

With the man with the lion tattoo.

She was still lost in thougts when she heard her father's voice scream at guards.

The child jumped and hid in the corner of a wall, leaning in slightly so she could see what was happening.

"FIND HER !" screamed her father once again before turning around. "Are you sure ?"

She heard a giggle that made her blood froze.

"Quite sure, dearie."

And then, the man get out and Snow had to press her hand to her mouth in order not to scream before she ran away toward the only place where she felt safe,

Regina's chamber.

* * *

Marian watched them and suddenly, it was just too much.

Robin had leant toward Regina's ear and whispered something to her that made her blush and he chuckled, laying a tender kiss on her neck.

Marian only wanted to cry for his blue eyes had never shine with such love and happiness, even when they were engaged.

She felt like throwing up.

Then, Regina's laugh made her leave her thoughts and when she looked up, the woman's face was tucked in Robin's shoulder, his arms around her holding her close to him.

And then, it was too much.

Marian left the camp.

She needed to think.

* * *

Regina saw Marian left and frowned, raising the head.

She had seen enough heartache in her life - including hers - to recognize it when it crossed her way.

"What is it, my love ?" murmured a deep accented voice and she smiled, despite of herself.

"Maybe you should talk with Marian."

She turned toward him and his eyes were open wide.

"Why ?"

She chuckled and cupped his cheeks,

"You men can be so oblivious sometimes..." she whispered and he kissed her palm.

"That's because I've only got eyes for you, my love." he breathed reverently and she felt heat surged into her heart.

"Good answer." she smirked and brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She then stuck their foreheads, "Go." she breathed.

"You really _are _stunning." he said and she chuckled again. Robin pecked her lips once, twice and again, a third time and she laughed. "I love your laugh..."

She smiled.

"Go, Robin. I'll be right there when you come back."

"You better be." he winked before reluctantly leaving her side.

* * *

Robin found Marian sat on a log.

"Are you alright ?"

She jumped and turned around. Robin's eyes widened, seeing hers red and swollen.

"Marian ?" he asked again.

"You came for me ?" she asked, voice hopeful.

"Regina and I were worried about you."

Marian chuckled darkly.

"Of course. _Regina. _"

Robin frowned and sat by her side,

"What's the matter with her ?"

Marian looked down.

"Do you know her well enough to trust her as entirely as you do ?"

Robin's eyes darkened a little.

"I trust her with my life." he said, his voice firm suddenly.

Marian's eyes widened but she only shook her head slightly.

"I've never seen you like this." She breathed, "Not to everyone. Not even..."

She hesitated.

"Even ?"

"Even when we were engaged."

And then Robin understood.

He had been such a fool.

So focused on his happiness with Regina when it was clear Marian would be hurt, too.

"We were so young by then, Marian."

"But you loved me, didn't you ?"

He sighed.

"Of course I did."

"Then what happened ?"

Robin sighed again and looked ahead of his, pondering his next words carefully.

"I guess life happened and time worked its magic."

"Regina happened." she said.

"That, too."

"Have you told her about us ?"

"Not yet."

Hope entered Marian's heart. Surely if he didn't talk about it ...

"Why Robin ?"

"Because I know she still has a hard time accepting my feelings for her are real, and I want to wait for the right moment. I don't want her to be overwhelmed, there are still so much things in her mind ..."

He shook his head and get up,

"What we had was real Marian, and you'll always have a special place in my heart, but ..."

"I know." she cut him, not wanting to hear more.

He squeezed her shoulder gently and then he was gone.

Marian closed her eyes and tears escaped her.

* * *

When Robin made it back to the camp, his mind was heavy.

Hurting Marian was never his plan and now he felt terrible.

But then the scene that was waiting for him at his camp made his eyes warm and a smile appear on his face.

Regina was there, trying to learn to his merry men how to dance properly.

Friar Tuck was laughing as she desperately tried to get Little John to dance and Robin chuckled.

Then, the man declared he was too old for such idiocies and Regina turned toward Will, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Your turn, mate." Robin heard John said.

"No bloody way in hell."

"Come _on_." urged Regina, raising an eyebrow andWill resisted a few seconds before muttering under his breath something that Robin didn't catch but had Regina burst out laughter as he took her hand.

Robin felt a curious feeling spread out in him.

He didn't like Regina laughing for someone else.

Hell, he didn't even like her holding hands whith someone that wasn't him nor dancing !

He was jealous.

Robin shook his head and focused on the scene again.

Will was a little better than John but it was not quite that yet and it had all the merry men laughing.

Then he twirled her around and Robin walked closer quietly, an idea in mind.

Will tried to whirl Regina again but this time, Robin was close enough and he took hold of one of her hands when she was close enough.

"May I have this dance, your majesty ?"

At first her eyes widened but warmed as she saw it was him and her enjoyed the way she lean a bit more into him, her hands curling on his chest before they placed themselves.

"I'd love that." she whispered and he smiled that dimple smile of his.

* * *

Marian was still crying, face in her hands when someone cleared its throat and she jumped before a cry escaped her mouth.

"No need to be afraid, dearie." said the creature and even if her eyes widened in fear, she didn't move.

"Who are you ? What do you want from me ?"

The imp laughed.

"What _I _want ? The question dearie could be what do _you _want ?"

She sniffled.

"What I want is of no importance."

"I don't see what you all find in _him_." he said disgusted before resuming in a mad giggle. "Well, if this is the thief you want, let me tell you something ..."

She looked up.

"You were engaged once and such feelings never disapeared."

"Do you think ?"

"Oh I am _sure _of it." he whispered and hope entered the brown eyes of the woman.

"How could you possibly know ?"

"I know a lot of things dearie."

"You think he can love me again ?"

"I know he never stopped. He is just drawned by the excitation of a new fling, but you can get him back."

"Can I ?"

"Only if you _truly _want to."

" I do ! More than anything !"

"Then go and get your happy ending, dearie."

Marian smiled and get up.

"Thank you. I don't know who you are or why you're helping me, but thank you so much !"

"You're welcome, dearie..."

Then she left running and the false smile left Rumplestiskin's face and he giggled maniacally.

"What do you say of that, Tinkerbell ?"

* * *

Regina looked at him while they danced graciously, under the cheers and whistles of the men.

"I never knew you could dance." she said, her voice genuinely surprised.

Robin just smiled and twirled her before catching her back and bringing her to his chest in a close embrace.

"Well, what can I say ? I'm full of surprise."

She laughed that laugh that was just _his _and he could not help but lean forward then and stole a kiss from those tempting lips of hers.

They stayed close and Robin's hand laid possessively on her lower back, bringing her even closer to him in the process.

"What is it, Robin ?"

"Nothing." he breathed, pecking her lips again.

She receded and raised an eyebrow at him, which made the outlaw chuckle.

"Fine. It's not nothing."

"Then what is it ?"

He sighed and muttered something she didn't understand.

"Robin ?" she asked again in that sultry voice of hers and that made it for him.

"I was jealous."

Her eyes widened.

"When ?"

"When you laughed at what Will said."

Her eyes widened and he could see she tried very hard not to laugh, but a low chuckle escaped her and he wanted to be upset, at least a little, that she was making fun of him ; but the happiness in her eyes stole his breath away.

"Stupid thief." she whispered, cupping his cheeks and bringing him to her in order to kiss him properly.

Robin moaned under the kiss and when they receded, she stroke his jaw tenderly.

"I love _you_." she breathed and his eyes could have lit up the whole forest.

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

Snow walked toward her father in the throne room.

"With whom were you speaking, father ?"

Leopold smiled and stroke his daughter's hair.

"Someone that hopefully will help us get Regina back, if we give him what he wants."

Snow's eyes widened.

"What does he want ?"

The King sighed.

"You don't need to know, dear. It will be ok."

She looked down.

"Aren't you happy, Snow ?"

The girl jumped.

"Of course I am !"

But was she, really ?

* * *

In the woods, a man was running as fast as he could.

He had to warn Robin.

* * *

When Marian came back to the camp, Robin and Regina were dancing together under the cheers of all the merry men and she stopped for a few seconds, but then the words of the man she talked to came back to her.

Robin loved _her_.

He just thought he wanted to be with Regina.

But she'll make him see.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

"ROBIN !" screamed a voice and right away, Robin turned to where the man was and frowned,

"Alan ?"

The man stopped in front of them.

"The ... King ... " he was breathless, "The king... guards ..."

"Please, calm down." said Robin but Regina could feel him tense, so she linked their fingers together and he gave her a weak smile.

Alan took a deep breath.

"The King's guards. They are coming."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Are you sure ?"

"Quite sure. They'll be here in ten minutes maximum."

Robin turned toward Regina and saw the fear in her eyes.

He needed to think quickly.

"Will !" he screamed and the young merry man ran to him, "You'll take Regina away. To our secret place."

"Robin, no-" started the woman but he cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, so deep she could see the fear behind his blue orbs.

"This was not a question, Regina. I am not letting them get you. Never."

"It could be dangerous !"

"I don't care." he shook his head, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Robin..."

But he only cut her by kissing her lips passionately.

"For luck." he breathed, kissing her again.

Will was back with a horse and he climbed, before it was her turn.

"I don't want to leave you." she breathed, tears shining in her eyes.

Robin sighed and stroke her cheeks tenderly.

God, how could such a beautiful morning change so drastically in so little time ?"

"It's not for long, my love." he breathed, "As soon as they are gone, I'll come to you. Ok ?"

She nodded and he kissed her again.

"Now, _go_." he whispered urgently.

"Robin, five minutes !" screamed Little John.

Robin pushed Regina toward the horse and helped her climb behind Will, trying not to think about the way his heart squeezed.

"What are you going to do ?" she asked and she didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Don't worry about me."

But he could see she did.

"Please, be careful."

"Robin !" screamed Tuck. "I can hear them coming !"

Robin turned around, then back to Regina and kissed her knuckles reverently.

"I love you." he breathed, then looked at Will, "Guard her with your _life_." the merry man nodded seriously and finally, Robin let go of Regina's hand before they go away.

When Regina turned while they ran away, Robin was still looking in their direction.

"Please, be safe." she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"I want to go back !" screamed Regina but Will didn't stop the horse, "Will, let me down !"

The young merry man finally stopped and only then did she noticed they were deep in the forest, the sun was almost absent from all the trees.

Will hoped down the horse and helped her get down.

"Robin asked me to take you to safety and this is what I intend of doing."

"But-"

"Bloody hell ! No buts !" exclaimed Will Scarlett.

"We have to go back. He may be in danger..."

"Which is exactly why we are staying."

"But you don't understand !" she pleaded, tears shining in her brown eyes. "I can't lose him..." a sob escaped her and she covered her mouth. "I can't."

Will sighed and looked at her very seriously.

"You think I don't _want _to go back ?"

She looked up.

"Because I do. All of my friends are there, they are the only family I have left !" he said before his voice broke. "Robin is like a brother to me. He asked me to keep you safe on my life." then he stood tall before ended, "And I fully intend to make good of my promise."

* * *

Marian walked closer to Robin as the King's soldiers drew closer to then and Robin barely turned toward her,whispering.

"If they ask you, we're to be married."

"That shouldn't be too hard to play." she said boldly and he frowned at her for a minute, but soon stared at the soldiers.

"Well, good morning gentlemen," he said in a light voice but she knew him well, knew the worries between his brows, knew the way his shoulders were so tense. "What can we do for you ?"

One man hopped down his horse.

"We were told the Queen were here."

Robin's eyes widened.

"The Queen !" he exclaimed, looking around. "My, my, I am afraid we don't have tent comfortable enough for her Majesty. We are nothing but commoners living in the forest."

The man frowned.

"Let me be the judge of that." he said again, "Can we search ?"

"You really think we are hiding the Queen here ?" asked Little John. "Surely we are not _that _stupid."

Robin chuckled and went clasping the shoulder of his friend and if to anyone, it might have seemed as a friendly gesture, Marian saw the way his knuckles were white.

For a few seconds, she stopped listening and her mind was whirling.

She could tell them.

She could tell them where Regina was.

She'd have Robin all to herself.

But then the young woman shook her head, it would be treason and her Robin would be put to death.

No.

She would find another way.

"That is my tent." she finally heard Robin said, and she could hear the slight edge in his voice, knew Regina's things would be all over.

Knew he was worried.

"There are women's things here."

"That would be my fault." she giggled and Robin threw her a grateful look. She walked closer, "I am afraid I left quite a mess behind me, didn't I ?" she smiled coquettishly at the guard.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "The Queen Regina isn't in there." Then he turned around, "Search the other tents !"

* * *

Regina was pacing.

"Bloody hell !" exclaimed Will, "Stop that !"

"I can't."

"Robin will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"But I know _him _." said Will again making her stop. "And if there is one thing he is good at, it is how to survive."

Regina let out a shaky breath.

"You think so ?"

"I _know _so."

The woman looked down and braced herself tight, trying to get some warmth, trying to get back the feeling of his arms around her.

In vain.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I don't know what I would do, if anything happens to him because of me."

She knew.

She would be devastated.

She would never move on from losing him.

She would rather die than live in a world he wasn't.

She started pacing again.

"_Bloody Hell _Regina !" screamed the outlaw.

* * *

"Have you found what you were looking for ?" asked Robin and the man glared at him.

"It appeared we have been wrongly headed." Robin huffed, "_But_," he said again and the archer's heart dropped. "We'll keep an eye on you. Don't move or we'll know it."

Robin felt all the colour leave his face but he quickly recover.

"The only one I'm taking order from is myself."

The soldier frowned.

"Are you, now ?"

God, this wasn't heading well at all.

"Yes." he said firmer that he felt.

A snicker came accross the man's face.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you would say that..." Robin tensed and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Little John take something while the man took a step closer. "_Robin Hood._"

Everyone froze and the calm demenaour was forgotten,changed with more tenses faces, the merry men walking closer to their leader.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Robin and the man laughed.

"The Sheriff will give me a huge reward for that..." he took out a knife from his pocket and went to stab Robin right through the heart but he avoided it, but cried out silently when the blade hit his side instead.

He soon get the upper hand again, managing to steal the man's sword and stab him deep.

He couldn't help but whisper then,

"You'll never find her again..."

Then he turned around, clutching at his side and all he saw was his men and Marian, fighting against the soldiers and soon, they were all fleeing and the merry men were shouting in victory, but the only thing on Robin's mind was Regina.

He knew they needed to move before the soldiers came back, but right now he couldn't think of anything else but the woman he loved.

* * *

"We've been gone for hours now."

"We have."

"Surely we can go back ?"

"Not until Robin comes."

Regina lets out an exasperate sigh and walked toward him.

"Please, Will. I _beg _you."

The man was ready to answer when they heard a horse coming.

Regina was ready to go, but Will stopped her and walked in front of her.

Finally, a horse appeared and upon it ...

"ROBIN !" screamed Regina, a cry of relief escaping her while Robin dismounted and they both ran to each other.

He cupped her cheeks and she smiled tiredly.

"You're ok ?" he breathed and she nodded frantically, before the archer crashed his mouth on hers.

They receded and Regina was about to open the mouth to speak when Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"What is it ?"

"No." he breathed, "No..." he was livid and Regina frowned before looking down.

Her dress was covered in blood.

But it wasn't _her _blood.

Her heart froze and she could feel panic takes hold of her.

"I'm not hurt, Robin. This is not my blood..." the man froze and with a trembling hand, she reached for his jacket and pushed it aside, finding a deep red stain. "Oh God no..." a sob escaped her and blue eyes met brown after Robin looked at his injury.

"I'm fine." he said weakly, adrenaline leaving him, the reality of his situation crashing in.

"You're hurt !"

"I'm just glad it isn't you..."

"Robin, you need to see Friar Tuck right now."

But he was only looking at her, eyes slightly absent but full of love.

"My beautiful, beautiful Queen."

A tear escaped her eyes and she turned toward Will, who was pale as a ghost, before supporting Robin.

"Help me move him back to the camp."

"I love you." Robin's tired voice whispered in her voice.

"Shush. Everything will be fine."

"I am so sorry ..."

"You'll be fine, Robin."

Please, let him be fine. Was all she could thought.

* * *

They had reached the camp just in time.

The men were moving further in the forest in order to escape the King's soldier.

Upon seeing his best friend, pale and barely conscious, John let out a small cry before he ran to Friar Tuck.

All that happened next was like a blur.

She remembered holding onto Robin.

Never wanting to let him go.

Murmuring her love for him again and again.

Then being forced away from her soul mate.

And the wait.

The terrible wait.

All of this was _her _fault.

* * *

Some hours after Robin was taken care of by Friar Tuck, Regina was still sitting in front of the tent when someone came.

Marian.

She sat by her side and when she spoke, her voice trembled slightly.

"It's _your_ fault."

Tears escaped Regina's brown eyes.

"I know." she said barely over a whisper.

"Those guards," resumed Marian, "They were coming for _you_."

Regina's heart stopped and really, couldn't this woman tell her something she didn't already knew ?

"I _know_." she breathed, because she did.

Robin had been hurt because of her, because he wanted to protect her.

Because he loved her and those who loved her were doomed to die.

She was a fool to think otherwise even for a few months.

"I hope you'll consider doing what is best for him." said Marian before she left.

Regina closed her eyes, face falling on her bent knees.

She swore to the Gods above that if they saved Robin, she would just leave and let him lead the happy he deserved.

This was breaking her heart and soul but after all this hours thinking the situation over and over again.

It seemed like the only solution.

"Child ?"

She got up right away and looked at Friar Tuck with fear and hope.

The man took a step closer and smiled at her tiredly,

"He'll live."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina entered the tent hesitantly, eyes scanning for the man she loved.

Robin was in bed, pale and asleep.

"Oh _God_."she sobbed, running to him.

Tuck smiled sadly watching how she hurried toward Robin before he left the tent.

"Oh my love." Regina stroked his cheeks, tears escaping her eyes. "I am so sorry, it is my fault." she sat by his side and took his hand, laying it against her heart. "I knew I would put you in danger. I am so sorry. I am _so_ sorry..." she sobbed because Marian was right. Robin had nearly died, all because of her and now she was not sure if she could forgive herself one day.

"It isn't your fault, Regina."

She jumped and turned around, finding John at the entrance of the tent and he looked worried too.

She wiped her tears but kept Robin's hand close to her heart.

"Of course it is." she said weakly, her eyes on the man she loved. "Those guards were coming for _me_."

"Regina..."

"I am putting the people I love in danger. He could have died, John ! Because of me !" She closed her eyes and got up, "I won't let that happen. Not again. People shouldn't have to die because they love me. They hsouldn't have to die because I'm cursed to be unhappy. It can't go on. I won't let it."

"What do you mean ?" asked the man, now worried.

"I won't let the man I love being hurt because of me."

"No..."

"I need to leave. I need to leave and let him be happy, be _safe_."

"Regina," said John firmly and that brought her attention. "Robin loves you. He loves you like he had never loved anyone else. He won't be happy if it's not with you."

"He will be." a tear escaped her eyes as she stroked his cheek tenderly. "I truly believe that."

"_Nonsense_ !" screamed John and he needed to stop her from doing a mistake that would broke his bestfriend's heart forever. "I've seen him, Regina. I've seen him the night you met." Regina looked up, eyes hesitant. "I've never seen him happier. And I've never seen him happier than those nights he came from dates with you. I've _never_ seen him happier. And I've never seen him more worried than the night he came to the camp with you in his arms, unconscious. He spent his time by your side, refusing to sleep or eat for as long as you were in this state. He loves you. We haven't seen him happier here than since you're living with us. You brought alive a part of him we thought dead."Regina closed her eyes and a tear escaped it. "You can't give up on him now, Regina."

"John..." she said weakly.

"Please, you need to reconsider this. Our way of life is dangerous, always was. You didn't change that and Robin knows what he is doing. Don't take away his free will."

She looked down at Robin, mind whirling.

He wasn't safe with her.

But if John was right – and she knew he was, she couldn't leave him either.

"I'll think about it." she murmured and John sighed in relief.

Then, Regina took a deep breath and sat back on the chair, eyes never leaving Robin.

* * *

Robin groaned when he finally regained consciousness.

God, his side hurt.

He opened his eyes and right away saw _her_.

Regina was asleep, his hand in hers, her face tucked beside his body and his eyes warmed at the sight.

He stroked her cheeks lightly and her nose scrunched, which made him chuckle warmly.

Right away, her eyes opened and deep brown eyes settled on him.

"You're awake." she breathed before getting up and he saw the tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

"I am." he answered and the next he knew, she was holding him tightly against her.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again." she breathed against his neck.

"I am sorry, my love."

"I thought I lost you !" she said, receding slightly.

A sad smile lit up his face and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I am here, now."

Regina took a deep breath and settled by side but he needed to feel her so he brought her to his lap and her arms circled his neck while blue eyes seeked brown.

"You're injured." she said, trying to get out of his hold but his arms were around her waist.

"I don't care. I need you near." he breathed and leant his forehead on hers.

"You shouldn't have done that for me." she murmured after some time and his eyes widened.

"I won't let anything happen to you !" he said fiercely and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping it.

Robin truly looked at her then, and noticed how pale and weary she looked.

"Regina," he said, cupping her cheek. "I love you. And I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy."

"I know." she answered, "What I don't know is what I'd do, if I lost you..."

"Well, luckily for both of us, you won't have to find out." he tried to lighten the mood but she only shook her head.

"It is my fault."

"What is ?" he frowned.

"The attack."

"No, Regina-"

"You were hurt because of _me_."

"Please, stop-"

"Because you love _me._" She broke eye contact. "Just like Daniel. And I won't let you die. Not you too. I can't. I ... I need to-"

"Please, listen to me." he tried but she was having none of it and receded from his hold. Right away, Robin felt cold and he had a bad feeling about all this. She wasn't even looking him in the eyes and he could see she looked desperate. "Regina..." he tried again, getting up, wincing at the pain slightly. In the minute she was by his side, eyes full of worry as she helped him sat down on the bed.

"Don't move." she said tenderly, "Your wound is still tender."

He put his hand above hers.

"It is _not_ your fault."

"It is." she breathed. "And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me."

"I chose it, Regina." he answered and when she looked up, blue eyes were shining with a fire that made them looked brighter, if possible. "I chose _you_. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I also knew I couldn't live without you." Another tear escaped her eyes. "I can't." he murmured then and his voice broke.

Regina sighed and leant into him again, her face tucked into his neck as she finally let the tears she was holding, out.

"I love you so much." she cried and he squeezed her against him despite the pain in his side, kissed her temple lovingly.

"I love you too, Regina. You are my whole life, now."

She should be brave enough to leave him.

She really should.

But she wasn't.

* * *

Robin could not remove his eyes from Regina, snuggled by his side, finally asleep.

He was stroking her arm tenderly and a loving smile lit up his face when she snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"Sweet dreams, my love." he breathed and kissed her forehead, lingering a few seconds, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"She wanted to leave, you know." came a male voice and Robin closed his eyes and brought her even closer to him. "Blamed herself for what happened to you."

"I know."

He had figured it out, seeing her so frantic earlier and his heart had stopped.

He couldn't live without her.

Then Robin looked up and saw his bestfriend,

"I suppose I have you to thank you for her still being here."

John shrugged and walked closer.

"I did what I had to. I know how much she means to you, and how much she means to all of us. She is family."

Robin smiled proudly at his friend,

"That she is."

"Hold on to that one, mate."

"Trust me, John," the outlaw said, his eyes finding Regina again. "I fully intend to."

John chuckled, drawing Robin's eyes back to him.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Well," smirked the archer, "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

John sighed dramatically and they both chuckled before John clapped Robin's shoulder and left.

Robin then looked down at the woman in his arms and once again, a smile lit up his face.

She was stunning.

He leant in and kissed the corner of her mouth, trying not to wake her, but needed to feel she was there with him.

Robin didn't notice it,

But a woman was watching them at the opening of their tent.

Marian frowned.

It might have not worked this time,

But she _would _get Robin back.

No matter what.

* * *

Rumplestiskin was cleaning one of his object when suddenly Tinkerbell appeared in front of him, looking quite upset.

"_You_ !" she only shouted and he giggled.

"What about me, dearie ?"

"You did this !" she fumed.

"And what did I do exactly ?"

"Don't play that game with me, _imp._" she walked closer, "I know you were the one leading the King to Regina !"

He only watched her a few seconds.

"You could have killed her !"

"Who said _she _was the target ?" he only answered and the fairy's eyes widened.

"You wanted to kill Robin." she breathed. "You knew he would do anything to protect her !"

"So predictable." he sighed, "Love is such a weakness."

A silence and then, then the fairy giggled and that took Rumplestiskin off guard and he looked at her intensely.

"You failed." she only sing-songed.

"_You..._"

"What about me ?" she mirrored his earlier voice.

"You saved him !" he exclaimed, "There is no way he could have survived otherwise !"

She smirked.

"Well if you're asking if I happened to be there and _accidentally _dropped some pixie dust on the man with the lion tattoo so he could live, then I only have one answer and it is this ; you do know what they say about fate, don't you ?"

The Dark One groaned and walked the steps separating them until they were face to face.

"How _dare _you ?" he spitted and the fairy's eyes darkened.

"I told you, _Rumple_, stay away from them."

And then she was gone.

Rumplestiskin screamed and then threw the object he was cleaning against the wall.

He had underestimated the damn fairy.

* * *

Marian was sat in front of the fire, thinking of a new way to get Robin back, playing with the wedding ring around her neck.

"Quite a day, huh ?"

Marian hid her necklace quickly and turned toward Will Scarlett.

"Yes. How is Robin ?"

"Fine." answered the young man, "Regina is with him."

She scoffed and he frowned lightly.

"He loves her, you know." he said after a small silence. "She makes him really happy."

_He could be happier with me._ Thought stubbornly Marian.

"I'll see him when she is gone." the woman only said.

"Well, that isn't happening anytime soon if the way he was clinging at her when I came in is any indication." Once again, Marian didn't answer. "I know what you did." finally said Will and she looked up in alarm but forced her voice to be calm.

"And what did I do, Will ?"

He looked at her intensely.

"This isn't who you are, Marian." he settled her for. "Let him go. Find someone who loves _you_. Robin isn't that man anymore."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"I heard what you said to Regina earlier." She froze. "You wanted her gone so you could have Robin all for yourself." he got up and his eyes darkened slightly, "You can stop it, Marian. Because it will never happen."

And then he left and a tear escaped her eyes as she closed it.

* * *

Much later, Regina awoke and opened the eyes.

Robin was beside her, his face inches away from her and one of his arms was around her waist.

She smiled tenderly and raised a hand, stroking his face tenderly.

His forehead, his brow, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips...

Then her hands slided toward his neck, his chest and stopped to his heart, feeling it beat under her hand and she felt so much love for this man who had given her hope again for a happy ending.

So much love for the man with the lion tattoo.

And earlier, when she had seen him so weak and bleeding ...

She had never been more afraid in her entire life.

She had never felt so ...powerless.

Except one time with Daniel.

She brought herself closer to Robin and tried to reassure himself that he was indeed there with her.

Because not being able to help the man she was in love with ( again ) ?

It had been _torture_.

Regina's hands traveled on his naked chest and found the stitches on his side.

She wanted so much to see him healed and fine.

A gasp escaped her suddenly and she removed her hand.

There was white light escaping her hand.

Regina's eyes widened and her breathing was erratic, her heart beating fast.

There had been white magic escaping her fingers against Robin's chest.

But it wasn't possible.

She didn't wield white magic.

Hers was purple.

Or...

Regina kissed Robin's cheek and escaped his embrace without waking him.

She spotted his cape on a chair and put it on before she got out of the tent and walked toward the forest.

She stopped once in and cursed inwardly, feeling stupid for what she was about to do.

"Tinkerbell?" she called, but nothing. "Tinkerbell ?" she asked again and sighed before shaking her head and turning around.

"You called for me ?" asked a voice and the Queen turned around.

"I did."

"What is it ?" asked gently the fairy.

"I..." she cleared her throat." I think I have white magic."

Tinkerbell smiled.

"Of course you have."

"You're not surprised ?"

"Well," chuckled the green fairy, "Finding your soulmate would do that to you."

"But I don't usually have it !" exclaimed Regina, "Mine is purple ! When Rumplestiskin was teaching me about magic-"

"Don't ever listen to that _imp _again !" cut her Tinkerbell and Regina's eyes widened at the coldness in the fairy's voice.

"But ..." started Regina.

"He don't have your interests at heart, Regina. Not the way _I_ do."

Regina frowned.

"Why would I believe you ?"

Tinkerbell smiled. _If only you knew. _She thought.

"Well, I led you to the man with the lion tattoo, didn't I ?" she only answered.

Regina nodded and relaxed a little, thinking of how happy she was since Robin was in her life.

"I want to be able to heal him. I want to be able to protect him. I want to learn how to use light magic so the people I love can be safe, can you help me do that ?"

Tinkerbell smile widened.

"I can."

* * *

Fury was dancing through Rumplestiskin's eyes as he was looking at the scene from some crystal ball.

"If you think I'm going down without a fight, you're wrong _dearie._" he only spitted before disapearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Regina walked back to the camp after having set a lesson with Tinkerbell for the next night.

She entered the tent and frowned, seeing Robin wasn't in there anymore.

"Where have you been ? I've missed you." breathed an accented voice against her neck while two strong arms settled around her waist and she smiled, turned around and nuzzled his nose tenderly.

"You shouldn't be up." she said and he smirked.

"Giving me orders, aren't you my Queen ?"

"Well," she smirked back, "just like you said, I _am _ a Queen."

"That you are, my love. The Queen of my heart."

She chuckled and he seemed so proud of himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, _thief_." she teased, hitting his chest playfully.

"But I'm your favourite thief, huh ?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're insufferable." she shook her head tenderly.

"You know you love it."he winked and she laughed, bringing him closer to her for him to properly kiss her.

When they receded, their foreheads stayed stuck a few seconds,

"Come on," she breathed, taking his hand, "Let's get you back to sleep."

He smirked and pecked her lips.

"What a good idea, my love."


	11. Chapter 11

** _A few weeks later._ **

Robin sighed and looked around him.

Regina was gone.

He had not seen her since the morning when they parted just before he left with Little John.

The archer frowned and began searching for her.

She always seemed to be away these past few weeks and he couldn't help but worry.

Why ?

What was happening ?

The had spent months glued to each other and now since his accident...

It felt like she had taken distance from him.

He hated it.

He glimpsed Marian a little away and she smiled when she saw him.

"Is everything alright, Robin ?"

"Have you seen Regina ?" he asked and she frowned lightly.

"Didn't she say she was going to town to see a friend again ?"

_Again._

The words stopped Robin's heart.

Again.

It was true, she spent all of her free-time in the city, away from him.

Since his accident, they almost didn't see each other and now he was afraid.

Afraid he might be losing her.

* * *

"I can't do it !" groaned Regina in frustration.

"Of course you can, Regina." smiled the fairy. "You have to trust yourself." the young Queen sighed, "You have to think about the thing you love the most."

That part was easy.

_Robin._

A smile lit up her face and she felt magic took hold of her until the voice of the fairy cut her from her thoughts.

"See ! I told you you could."

Regina opened the eyes and saw white light surging from her hands.

A scream of joy escaped her eyes and Tinkerbell laughed too.

"I told you you would."

Regina smiled and was about to talk when she looked around and noticed the sun was setting.

"Oh my God, it is already this late ?" she grabbed her cape, "I am sorry, I have to go."

The fairy nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Regina."

The young Queen smiled and ran to the camp.

* * *

When she arrived, all of the merry men were already dining around the fire.

She walked closer and searched for the one who held her heart, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She frowned and walked towards Little John.

"Have you seen Robin ?"

The older man only shrugged.

"In your tent. Said he was waiting for your return."

Regina thanked him and almost ran to their tent.

Tonight was the night,

She would trust him enough and tell him all about her magic.

* * *

"Robin?" she called, entering the tent and he was sat on their bed, looking pensive.

Upon hearing her, the man looked up and blue eyes were unreadable.

"We have to talk."

And just like that, Regina's heart stopped.

** _A few hours before..._ **

_"Have you found her ?" asked Marian and Robin jumped before shaking his head sadly._

_"No. I've searched everywhere in town."_

_"Robin !" Marian exclaimed. "You can't do that ! It's too dangerous !"_

_"I had to find her." answered stubbornly the archer and Marian frowned._

_Maybe she could turn the situation to her advantage, maybe she could create a rift between Robin and Regina and he would finally understand he belonged with her._

_"Have you searched the tavern ?"_

_"Why would I ?"_

_"Maybe she was joining someone." Robin frowned, "Like a _man_, for example."_

_She saw Robin pale suddenly and his blue eyes widened._

_"No." he said right away. "Regina wouldn't do that to me. I trust her."_

_"Maybe that is your problem, Robin." she said soflty, "You trust people too easily. But it would explain a few things."_

_And then she left, a smirk on her lips._

_Robin ran a hand through his hair and looked around him, eyes frantic._

_Regina wouldn't do that to him._

_They were in love._

_She loved him._

_Didn't she ? _

** _Present time._ **

Regina was looking at him, trying to calm the beating of her heart, brown eyes searcihng blue but he was avoiding her.

She sat by his side and folded her hands on her lap, looking down, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"Regina," started Robin and she tensed. "We've been happy, you and I ?"

"Yes." her voice broke.

He was leaving her.

She was sure he was going to leave her, right here and now.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she tried to be strong about it.

He had gone tired of her.

She was sure of it now.

The way he didn't even look at her in the eyes, the sadness in his voice, the distance...

God, he was leaving her.

And she had not even seen it coming.

She _should _have seen it coming.

"What I have to say isn't easy." his voice trembled and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping her vigilance.

She was like frozen.

Everything she cared about.

Everything she loved.

The only thing that made her happy.

She was going to be alone again.

"Regina ?" he asked and for the first time since she entered, he looked at her. "Are you even listening to me ?"

She took a deep breath and looked up, trying to hide how hurt she was, trying to hide how her heart was breaking in her chest.

"I am." she whispered.

"Then say something !" he exclaimed and she frowned at the frustration in his voice.

Was he angry at her ?

Why ?

"What do you want me to say ?" she lifted up her chin.

"_Anything."_ he murmured and blue eyes were so sad.

Why was he so sad ?

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"You don't have anything to say ?" he asked, "Anything at all ?"

She swallowed.

"_You _wanted to talk to me." she breathed weakly. "So talk."

He looked down and she noticed he was fidgeting with the hem of his cape.

Since when discussion was broken between them ?

They were fine on the morning when she left.

What the hell happened?

"I've searched for you everywhere today." he finally said and she frowned.

"I told you I was in town."

He sighed and got up, started pacing.

"We can't go on like this." he whispered and her heart stopped, she felt suddenly dizzy. "_ I _can't go on like this."

He was leaving her.

He was leaving her, _now._

"Robin..." she tried weakly and he stopped, looked at her and she saw his eyes were glassy. "Don't do this, _please_." she pleaded, she couldn't do it.

She couldn't lose him.

"I ..." he started, "Regina, I am sorry ... I ... I think I need some space."

And just like that, her heart broke and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You..." she put a strand of hair behind her ear, hands trembling. "You are leaving me ?" she got up and he took a step closer but she took one back.

"Regina..."

"You aren't happy anymore with me ?" she looked down and braced herself.

"What?" he exclaimed and his eyes widened.

"I ..." she looked around like it was suddenly too much and a very sad smile lit up her face, "I understand." blue eyes met brown. "I ..." another tear rolled down her cheeks, she needed to go.

She couldn't take it.

"Regina-" he tried but she ran out of the tent as quickly as she could.

Robin ran after her.

"_Regina !"_ he screamed, but saw her ran into the forest.

Robin ran a hand through his hair and saw a worried John walking towards him.

"What happened ?" he asked and Robin sighed.

"I think I just made a terrible mistake." he whispered before running in the direction he had last seen her. "I need to find her."

* * *

Regina didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get away.

Robin had left her.

She didn't even know what she did wrong.

Tears were blurring her sight, and sobs were taking hold of her body, so she had to stop and lean on the nearest tree, her breathing too ragged.

He had left her.

She loved him more than anything else in this world, and he was gone.

But he was not to blame, she knew that.

It was her own fault.

Because she chose to open up again.

She chose to enter that tavern.

She listened to that stupid fairy.

"You promised !" she screamed to the air, "You promised pixie dust never lied and I trusted you !" she screamed to the fairy, even though she wasn't here. "I trusted you..." she sobbed, letting herself fall on the ground." I trusted you and now look at me. I'm alone. I will always be."

* * *

Tinkerbell looked at Regina sadly.

"Oh my dear ..." she was about to fly to her, but she felt something else and looked a little ahead before smiling brightly.

Robin was coming.

She looked at the sobbing form of the Queen, looked at the devastated blue eyes of the man with the lion tattoo and she took some pixie dust, blown it to the archer and left.

They could find their own way to each other, now.

* * *

Robin was starting to get desperate.

He had searched everywhere.

He needed to find her.

Because her face when he had told her he needed space wasn't the face of a woman with a lover.

It was the face of a woman heartbroken.

"Oh God. Where are you Regina ?" he whispered and just then, a green dust appeared in front of him. "What the hell is that ?" whispered Robin before noticing it was leading him further into the forest.

He frowned but followed it anyway.

He walked for a few minutes, following the green dust and then stopped.

"_Regina_." he breathed, seeing her on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks now that no one could see her, her back on a tree.

His heart broke when she looked up and glimpsed him ; the woman got up and wiped her cheeks hurriedly before clearing her throat.

"What are you doing here ?" she breathed and he took a step closer, froze when her eyes widened in panic.

"We need to talk."

"I think you've said everything that needed to be said."

His heart broke.

"I am sorry for what I said, but-"

"You don't need to apologize." she smiled sadly.

"But I'm not-"

"I'm glad we had the time we had." she said and her brown eyes were full of tears. "I am glad I had the chance to be this happy by your side. Even if this is over, now ..." her voice broke and she put a hand in front of her mouth, stopping a sob. "I... I don't really know what I will do without you." she admitted quietly and a tear escaped his blue eyes. "I love you so very much."

He took a step closer and when she didn't move, he walked towards her and hesitantly took her hand in his.

She gripped it like her life depended on it and he was so lost.

Why was she acting like this after avoiding him for weeks ?

"Regina..." he started, "I am sorry, but I don't understand."

She looked down and removed her hand, taking a step back.

"I am sorry." she breathed. "I should not have said that." her voice broke. "I'm gonna have to get used to the fact that I can't be this open with you, now." she closed her eyes, tears leaving them. "It's gonna take some time, Robin."

"No." he hurried to say and brown eyes met blue. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean ?"

He took another step closer.

"I don't understand you." her eyes widened. "For the past few weeks, you've done nothing but avoid me. You've left home early in the morning, come back late at night, and I thought... " he looked down and his voice broke. "I thought you..."

Her heart stopped.

She had not realized how her behaviour could be seen by Robin...

But wait...

Then...

"You thought I was seeing someone else." she ended and he nodded.

He saw hurt in her eyes as she took a step back again.

"You thought I was cheating on you ?" she asked and he felt so stupid suddenly for doubting her in the first place. "Who do you take me for ?"

He looked down and took a deep breath.

"I thought I didn't make you happy anymore." he whispered, "I thought you didn't love me anymore and ..." a tear escaped his eyes and she was looking at him, brown eyes unreadable suddenly. "And thinking about a life without you ? Without your smile and your love ? Without your body against mine when I woke ? It hurt." his voice broke. " It hurts too much, Regina."

They stayed for a few seconds, facing each other before a sob escaped her mouth and her composure fell.

They were both proud and stubborn.

But one of them needed to take the first step.

And tonight,

Tonight she would.

Love was worth it.

_He_ was worth it.

"Oh _Robin._"she breathed and closed the gap between them, before kissing him passionately.

He cupped her cheeks and brought her even closer to him while her hands were clutching at his shirt.

Breathless, she receded but he groaned and followed her lips, stealing another kiss from her – he was a thief after all.

"Robin..." she breathed but he cut her.

"I love you." he told her fiercely. "I love you more than anything in this world." a tear escaped her eyes at his passionate declaration. "God, Regina ! You don't even know how much I love you !"

She chuckled and put her hands on his on her face.

"I do." she whispered with adoration. "Because I love you more than anything, too."

He laughed a relieved laugh and kissed her again, and again, and again.

The archer looked at her deeply and saw love shining in her eyes, surely reflected in his.

She smiled this radiant smile of hers and he couldn't help it, he leant in and kissed her, his hands clutching at her waist and hers on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"I want you to be by my side forever." he breathed and watched as her eyes softened.

"I want that, too." she admitted quietly.

"Do you ?"

"Yes." she smiled and he took a deep breath, before kneeling on the ground and she gasped.

"Robin..."

"Marry me, Regina. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive on this Earth. Marry me and I swear I will always love and protect you. Marry me and I swear I will always put your happiness first." a tear escaped her eyes, "Marry me, my love."

Regina was crying, one hand on his, and one covering her mouth.

Robin was looking at her, blue eyes shining with love and hope and she gave the only answer she could think of.

Because she realized there was only one answer possible...

And she hoped, wherever he was, Daniel was proud of her.

She finally let go.

"I will, Robin." a teary laugh escaped him.

"You will ?"

"Of course !" she laughed and he got up, spun her around as she giggled happily before he let her down and kissed her passionately.

He receded and took out a ring from his pocket and she gasped at the beauty of it.

"It's not much." he said, voice trembling with emotion, "But it was my mother's and-"

She cut him by kissing him tenderly.

"It is beautiful, Robin."

He smiled this dimple smile she loved so much, and took her hand, put the ring on it and they both laughed again, so emotional before he kissed her hand and laid his forehead on hers.

"I love you."

"You know I love you, too." she took a deep breath and stroked his cheek tenderly.

No more secrets between them then.

"What is it, my love ?" he asked, blue eyes full of concern.

"I have something to tell you. But I am afraid." she admitted, looking down.

"Regina," he said, cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. "You know you can tell me _anything _. Nothing can ever make me love you less, or make you less precious to my eyes."

She nodded weakly and kissed the palm of his hand on her cheek before taking a deep breath.

"I have been meeting a friend, these past few weeks." he frowned and their eyes met. "Her name is Tinkerbell, she is a fairy." Robin paled a little and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. "Robin, I have magic."

* * *

Rumplestiskin was fuming.

How could it ?

No.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't let that damn fairy win.

The imp waved his hand and a small potion appeared. Another wave, and he was gone.

* * *

Marian was in her tent when someone appeared and she jumped, before she recognized the imp.

"What are you doing here ?" she whispered and got up hurriedly. "Someone could see you !"

"I came to give you this." he said, handing her the potion.

"What is it ?" she asked, eyeing the bottle.

"A potion so Robin Hood will forget all about his feelings for Regina and so fall back in love with you."

Her eyes widened.

"But ... I thought you said he loved me ..."

"Use that potion and he will." she frowned, "Your choice now, dearie."

And then, he was gone.

And Marian was left, watching the potion with hesitant eyes.

Could she really do this ?


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was sat on the log, lost in thougts, watching the ring on her finger and thinking about Robin's reaction when she finally told him about her secret the night before.

_"I have been meeting a friend, these past few weeks." he frowned and their eyes met. "Her name is Tinkerbell, she is a fairy." Robin paled a little and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. "Robin, I have magic."_

_His eyes widened and she saw he opened the mouth to speak, but no words came._

_A few seconds spent._

_"Please, say something." she pleaded, "_Anything._"_

_"You have magic ?" he whispered and she nodded, eyes watering. _

_"I do."_

_"But ... How ?"_

_"I don't know." she shrugged, "I guess I was born with it. It's just a part of who I am."_

_He opened the mouth but closed it once again, before taking a deep breath._

_"Wow. This is a lot to take in." he finally settled for and she froze._

_"I've been studying white magic, lately." she said because may as well clear the air between them now, and saw him frowned._

_"Lately ?"_

_"Since I met you." she looked down, "Since I fell in love with you."_

_She didn't dare look up right away, but when she did, she found blue eyes looking at her softly._

_"What aren't you telling me, Regina ?"_

_She looked down again._

_"I ..." she started, "You know I was in a dark state of mind before I met you."_

_"Aye." he answered and she took a deep breath before looking up and brown eyes met blue. _

_"Before learning white magic with Tinkerbell, I was studying with the Dark One to try and bring my Daniel back from the dead."_

_Robin's eyes widened even more if possible as he said,_

_"You've studied dark magic ?"_

_"I did." _

_"To bring your former fiancé back ?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But you stopped ?"_

_"I did."_

_"Why ?" he asked and she felt a tear escaped her eyes then._

_"Because I met you, Robin. And everything changed. I knew Daniel wouldn't have wanted me to keep on this life, he would have wanted me happy ! And I am, by your side." her voice broke, "That is," she said, playing with the ring he still gave her, "If you'll still have me."_

_The outlaw ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath._

_"Of course I will." he murmured and she looked up, hope blooming in her. "I just need some time to adjust with all this."_

_She nodded, heart breaking._

_"Of course."_

_"But I _will _be back to you." he breathed and she smiled weakly before watching him disapear between the trees. _

"He will be back." said a voice and she jumped, finding Will by her side.

"Good morning, Will." she smiled tiredly and he smiled back.

"You know he bloody loves you, don't you ?"

"I hope it's enough." she chuckled weakly.

"Whatever it is that's the problem right now," started the young merry man, "You're the best thing that ever happened to him, Regina. And we have never seen him happier than we are seeing him now. _Ever._"

The former Queen smiled at the young man and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Will."

* * *

Marian was clutching the small potion against her chest, heart beating so fast.

She had heard everything Will just told Regina.

She knew it was true.

Robin had never been happier.

But she could make him happy too, she wished he could just see that.

God,

What would she do ?

* * *

Regina entered their tent and sighed, looking around.

She missed him.

She had not seen him for only a day, but it was already more than she could take.

So she took one of his vest and put it on her, smiling when the comforting scent envelopped her and closing her eyes, laid down on their bed.

She had not slept of the night and was exhausted.

A while later, she was woken up by soft stroked on her face.

Regina scrunched up her nose and she heard a faint chuckle, before opening her eyes and finding Robin knelt down in front of her ; looking tired yet somehow serene.

"You're here" she breathed and he smiled, cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold.

"Did you doubt it, my love ?"

"I..." she swallowed, "I was afraid you'd leave."

"Never." he answered passionately and got up before sitting by her side on the bed. "I meant what I said, Regina, _nothing _could ever make me love you less. I may need a little space from time to time, but I'll always come home to you at the end, _always._"

A tear escaped her eyes and she sat down,

"I love you." she murmured and he smiled and leant in,

"I love you, too." he said, leaning in and stealing a kiss before deepening it and Regina let herself fall back on the bed, all idea of getting sleep the furthest thing in their mind as they showed each other just how in love they were.

* * *

Marian was walking around camp, so lost about what she should do.

She loved Robin, that part was sure.

But could she really force his feelings for her when it was so obvious he loved another ?

She clutched the small potion against her chest and sighed,

God, she was so lost.

« Marian ? » called a voice and the woman stopped and took a moment to compose herself before turning around.

« Good evening, Little John. » she said toward the man.

« What are you doing in the woods at such an hour ? »

« Thinking. »

The man sighed and walked to her before their eyes met.

« About Robin ? »

« Amongst other things. »

« He really is happy with her, you know. »

« So you keep saying. » she snorted before sighing. « Sorry, it's just … so difficult. » her voice broke, « I thought he loved me. I've waited for him and now… »

« His heart found another. »

She nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She felt a comforting hand squeezing her shoulder friendly.

« Maybe you need to let him go, Marian. »

« I'm not sure I can do that. » she whispered and John took her in his arms.

The woman closed her eyes and tried to picture the arms of another man around her.

The man she loved.

And she knew,

She needed Robin back.

No matter what.

* * *

They were cuddled in the bed, covers over their naked body, sated and happy.

Regina was against Robin's chest and he was drawing patterns on her shoulder.

« So… » he started, « You have magic ? »

« I do. » she answered, kissing his chest tenderly.

« Is there anything else I need to know about you ? » he asked softly and she smiled shyly, looking up.

« Actually, there might be something. »

He frowned slightly,

« Go on. »

« I don't really know how to tell you. »

« Regina, » he sighed , threading a hand in her hair and bringing her face to him where he pecked her lips. « Just tell me. »

« I told you Tinkerbell was my new mentor. »

« Aye. »

« Well… » she stopped and took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. There wouldn't be anything left unsaid between them after that, at least on her part. « She's actually the one that led me to you. »

« What ? » exclaimed the archer and she smiled softly before sitting up, blue eyes meeting brown.

« When I met her, I already have lost hope to ever be happy. I was taking lessons to the Dark One in order to take my revenge on Snow White. Tink saved me from a path of hatred and loss. » She saw Robin was listening with attention and kept on, « That night, she told me that it was possible for me to be happy, that I could love again. I didn't believe her. » she chuckled slightly at the memory, « Told her Daniel was dead and with him all chances I had to be happy. But Tink, she is not the kind to take no for an answer ! » Robin smiled tenderly at that and took the former Queen's hand in his.

« I'm glad she didn't. »

« As I am. » murmured Regina. « She used pixie dust, told me it never lied and that it would lead me to my soulmate. It worked. It led me to a tavern on the outskirts of town, to _you_. » Robin's eyes widened even more as he sat up too.

« That day we met ? » he asked and she smiled, eyes full of tears.

« Yes, my love. » she whispered. « You were covered in green pixie dust, your back facing me and all I could see was… » she took his arm and stroked his tattoo tenderly. « this. »

« My tattoo ? »

« Yes. » she smiled at his face. « I was so scared to enter and meet you. So scared about taking this chance to be happy, I almost turned around and left. »

« Why didn't you ? »

« Tinkerbell stayed with me, forced me to go in and meet you. » she chuckled at the memory, « I told you she doesn't take no for an answer. » He chuckled too and she added, eyes shining with adoration, « Going into that tavern was the best choice I've ever made. » she breathed.

« Oh my love… » breathed the archer and in one second, she was in his arms, lost in this forest scent she loved so much. « I am so glad you did enter . I couldn't picture my life without you in it. You're what's more precious to me, Regina. »

She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

« Wait. » his voice was heard and she receded from him, frowned when she saw him looking pensive.

« What is it ? »

« The pixie dust, you said it was green, didn't you ? »

« Yes. »

He seemed to think for a few seconds more and then smiled at her,

« Yesterday, when you ran off after I broke up with you. » she nodded and he brought her even closer to him, until she was on his lap. « I couldn't find you in the forest and I was starting to feel desperate. At least until so green flying dust _appeared _right in front of me and led me to you. »

A smile lit up Regina's face as she secretely thanked her fairy friend.

Robin smiled too and leant in, kissing her with all the love he could muster.

« So, I'm your soulmate ? » he breathed against her lips and she nodded, shivered when she felt his hands running her body.

« You are. »

Robin hummed and kissed her neck tenderly.

« I like the sound of that. » he murmured against her skin and she chuckled, brought his mouth back to hers before they fall back on the bed.

* * *

** _The next morning._ **

Tinkerbell heard a noise behind her and sighed,

"You're not welcome here, Dark One."

A giggle could be heard and seconds after, Rumplestiskin was in front of her.

"What do you want ?"

"I wanted to be there when you would see your dear Regina's happy ending shattered once again."

The fairy chuckled and glared at the imp.

"You really should leave your cave from time to time. Regina and Robin are engaged, she told him about the lion tattoo. There is nothing you can do about her happy ending, it's too late."

He only smiled and she felt suddenly very anxious as he only uttered,

"Watch me, dearie."

* * *

Regina watched as Robin gathered all his men around the fire and his eyes were sparkling in joy as she caught his hand, asking one last time,

"Are you sure this is what you want ?"

"Regina," smiled the archer, "I love you. I want to marry you and I want everyone to know about that !"

She chuckled and he pecked her lips before walking in front of his men, and Marian.

"My friends," he screamed and all stopped talking, "I've gathered you all today to make a very big announcement." Robin walked through the crowd to her and took her hand, kissing it before turning around again, "Regina and I are getting married !"

Right away, cheers erupted and Regina was hugged from everywhere, smiling and laughing as she finally found her way back to Robin's arms.

He kissed her hair and she leant a bit more into him, heard her archer murmur a tender _I love you _against her hair and she smiled.

She felt so happy.

Happier than she probably ever felt.

* * *

Rumple turned toward one of the mirror in the room and Tinkerbell watched in horror as Maid Marian offered a drink to Robin in order to celebrate his engagement.

But what froze her was the blue liquid the maid put in it before giving the archer.

"_No_." was all the fairy could breath as the mad giggle of the imp echoed around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Rumple smirked at seeing her eyes widened in horror.

"It can't be." she breathed and he giggled.

"Oh but it can !" his eyes darkened as he walked toward her, "I did warn you though, _fairy_."

"You can't win." she said stubbornly. "Regina will notice the change in him. Your plan will fail."

He looked for a moment, then smirked.

"See dearie, this is not ordinary potion. This one turns the mind but _slowly_." he saw fear crossed the fairy green eyes. "That's it. You're right to be afraid, trust me. Because Robin and Regina won't see what's coming before it's too late."

"I'll stop you." she hissed and his eyes darkened again.

"I doubt that very much." he waved his hand and she gasped, feeling shackles on her hand.

"You can't do that !" she screamed and he walked until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Oh but once again, I _can_. What I can't have is you, ruining the only chance I have to ever get my son back."

* * *

"You're here." she breathed, circling her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his back.

"I am." answered the archer, stroking her arms from where they were around him.

Robin didn't know what had happened to him but suddenly, he had needed to take some air and had walked out of the party the merry men had thrown for their engagement.

There was this curious feeling inside of him, he couldn't describe it ...

"Are you alright ?" her voice cut him from his thoughts and he smiled, turning around so now they were facing each other.

Robin put a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly and she smiled before leaning into his hand.

"Perfect." he breathed and she smiled this dazzling smile he was in love with before he leant in and kissed her.

When they receded, he was frowning slightly.

Something was off.

But he couldn't say _what_ exactly.

* * *

"You have to stop this." pleaded the fairy and for the first time, Rumple actually saw how scared she was. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh, I think I do." he giggled madly.

"You can't play with fate !" she finally screamed and the imp stopped smiling for a few seconds.

He frowned.

"And why's that ?"

"Because these are powers overpowing yours, mine, overpowing _everything. _You can't do that. Don't you remember ? All magic comes with a price."

"Well, I am ready to pay it."

"I don't think so. We're not talking any random prices here, Rumplestiskin."

"Then what _prices _are we talking about ?"

Her eyes darkened with fear.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

A small silence came before he finally said.

"It's too late for that, now."

He started to walk toward the door but she said something that stopped him,

"They're soulmate, they'll find their way back to each other eventually. But you ? You lost yourself long ago, Rumple." she ended in an almost sad voice. "Do you really think your son wants to see what you've become when we both know this is the very reason he left without looking back?"

The Dark One's eyes widened and he tried to laugh but his throat was too tight.

So he just left.

* * *

Regina was asleep in his arms and he smiled, seeing how happy she looked but he could still feel it, that _thing_ that was off in him.

He didn't understand.

Maybe he was just very tired.

That had to be it.

Robin tried to close his eyes but sleep wouldn't come.

So he tried to move without waking the woman sleeping in the bed and he got up, put the cover on her before kissing her forehead,

"I'm coming back, my love."

She muttered something he didn't understand but made him smile at how cute she was when she slept and then, he was out.

Fresh air hit him right in the face and that was what he needed.

To clear his mind.

"Robin?" came a voice and he jumped.

"Marian."

"Are you alright ?" she asked walking closer to him and he didn't know why, but he took one back.

"I am fine." he answered and she frowned.

"You don't look like it."

God, his head was hurting.

"Robin?" she asked again and he opened the eyes, noticed he had closed them in the first place.

"I am fine." he said again. "Just tired."

"Yes," she chuckled. "It had been quite an eventful day, hasn't it ?"

He chuckled slightly.

"Yes. One can say it like that."

A small silence appeared.

"Congratulations, for the wedding." she breathed and he looked at her, smiling.

"Thank you."

She nodded again and their eyes met for a few seconds.

Something was so wrong.

Robin didn't understand what was going on.

What was going on ?

Oh God, he needed to sit.

He didn't feel that good after all.

"I have to go." he said and she nodded.

"See you tomorrow ?"

He nodded and entered the tent before his legs gave up on him and he crumbled on the ground, shaking.

What was happening to him ?

* * *

Rumple entered the room where Tinkerbell was and she could see he looked very angry as he slammed the door and waved his hand so the image of Robin appeared on the closest mirror.

She frowned, seeing him on the ground, his head into his hands and clearly in pain.

"What's going on with him ?" screamed the imp and Tink studied the archer a few seconds longer before a smile lit up his face.

"He's fighting."

"What?"

"He's fighting the potion!" giggled happily the fairy before she cleared her throat. "His feelings for Regina are so strong that his heart is trying to fighting the lovespell."

Rumple was silent for a few seconds.

Was that even possible?

It wasn't supposed to happen.

But then, he turned once again toward the fairy,

"_Trying._" he repeated, "You and I both know there is not a chance he actually manages to do so. He can't. It's impossible."

"True love is the most powerful magic of all." she only answered and his eyes widened before once again, he left the room and she let out a deep breath, worry washing over her as she looked at the man with the lion tattoo. "Come on," she breathed "Fight this."

* * *

Robin didn't know what was happening to him.

His blood was freezing.

Or was it boiling?

Why the hell was he so cold ?

Now he was shaking.

The bed.

He needed to go into the bed.

And to Regina.

Always to Regina.

Another wave of pain crossed his brain and he gasped before falling down.

What was happening?

* * *

_Regina was spent, she was exhausted._

_Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and her hair were still sticky with sweat, but she couldn't have been happier as Robin finally entered the tent and ran to her. _

_"_Regina." _he breathed and she saw his worried eyes as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "I... I heard you scream and... they wouldn't let me in but-"_

_At this moment, a small baby cry could be heard and Robin's eyes grew wide before he looked at the small bundle in his wife's arms._

_"Is it..." but his voice broke with emotion and Regina chuckled tearfully before nodding._

_"It is, Robin." She pushed away the clothes around the baby, "Robin; meet Hope, your daughter. Hope;this is your daddy."_

_She saw tears rolled down Robin's cheeks and she leant into him a little._

_"Oh God." he breathed and stroked his girl's face. "She is so beautiful. Like her mother." she chuckled again and he looked at her, brown eyes meeting blue. "I love you so much." he whispered fervently and she smiled pecking his lips._

_"I love you too. More than anything else."_

_"Can I... Can I hold her ?" he asked and she smiled, hold him the baby and watch with adoration as he talk to their child._

_"Hi there, Hope." he said softly, "This is daddy. I love you so very much little Princess. We both do." he said, looking up and a tear escaped Regina's eyes._

Regina smiled in her sleep, then.

* * *

Robin was panting.

He needed air.

No,

He needed Regina.

Another wave of hurt.

God.

What was happening?

A couple of minutes later,the archer tried to get up and he managed to, even if his legs felt unstable.

He walked the few steps toward the bed and tried to lie down without waking the woman sleeping with a smile on her lips.

Robin wondered what she was dreaming of.

Maybe she was dreaming about him.

He smiled, thinking about it before the smile turned into a frown of pain.

She was certainly having a better time than him.

He was still so cold, and his head was hurting like someone was hitting it again and again from inside.

He needed her.

Didn't he?

The outlaw shook his head in disbelief.

Of course he needed her.

She was his soulmate.

He loved her.

And only her.

Another wave of hurt, stronger this time and a tear of pain escaped his eyes.

Would it be less painful to just _not_ love her?

His eyes opened wide and he gripped the sheets.

He couldn't do that.

What was wrong with him, for God's sake?

"Regina." he breathed.

* * *

The fairy looked at him, her heart clenching.

It was obvious he was in pain and she suffered from him.

Meanwhile, the fairy was proud of how he fought for their love, even if he didn't realize it.

This was very rare when one could try to fight a lovespell and only happened a couple of times.

They never entirely managed to.

She watched as Robin breathed reverently the name of the woman he loved, and her heart broke again.

God,

She didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it.

It was already a miracle in itself that he had taken it so far.

"I love _you_..." she heard the archer murmured before a small whine escaped his lips.

He was trying with all his strenght to resist the potion.

But deep down,

Tinkerbell knew the Dark One was right.

Robin couldn't do that.

* * *

He was sweating, he could feel it.

Sweating and freezing.

He definitively had a fever.

"Regina..." he breathed again and clutch at the sheet when the pain hit him, stronger than ever.

Regina, his heart was screaming.

But each and everytime, there was this pain in his head ...

"Regina" he said again, reverently.

Now the pain was not only in his head - which was already bad enough, but also in all his being and particularly in his heart.

Like a thunder.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I love you." he said again and what did he feel so tired suddenly ?

Regina.

He was losing it.

The pain was driving him mad.

Regina, his heart was still screaming though less and less loud...

Regina.

Regina.

Regina.

And then, a pain stronger than any he already had crossed him and a cry of pain escaped his lips as he opened his eyes wide, gasping for air and only one name in his mind as his breathing returned to normal...

_Marian._


	14. Chapter 14

Regina woke up and turned around wanting to reach for Robin but frowned when she felt nothing but a blank space.

She opened the eyes and saw he wasn't there.

"Robin?" she called but no answer.

The woman get up and put on a cape before going out and spotting John by the fire.

She walked to him.

"Hi, John." she smiled and the man smiled back at her. "Have you seen Robin? He wasn't there when I woke up."

John sighed.

"I saw him earlier. He said he needed to think."

Regina's eyes widened.

"Was he ok?"

John shook his head and then smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and for some reasons, it frightened her.

"I am sure everything is fine, Regina."

"Right." she breathed but didn't seem convinced. "When he comes home, can you tell him I wait for him in our tent?"

The man nodded and she turned around, frowning.

What was wrong with Robin?

She entered her tent and put a hand on her stomach, before smiling. She had a lot of dreams lately, all about children and she was sure it wasn't a coincidence.

She could almost _feel _it.

It was like a fresh wave of energy in all her body.

But she waited to see if she had her period before jumping to conclusion and more important, before she told Robin.

A child.

He would be so happy.

She certainly was.

But she couldn't help but feel a bit worried too ( though she tried to buried that feeling) because it had been a few days since they announced their engagement and Robin had been acting... _weird._

He didn't talk so much anymore, didn't laugh so much either.

He had been off lately and she had put it on tiredness.

But today, today she'll change his mind.

Today, will be a day they will spend together.

And perhaps she will tell him about what she thinks is happening to her, and to them.

* * *

Robin was walking in the forest, hoping it would help clear his mind.

Something was off.

And he could not understand _what_.

Just that these past few days, waking up with Regina had not felt quite right.

He couldn't understand why.

He had asked her to marry him.

He loved her.

Didn't he?

So much questions...

Robin sighed before heading back to the camp.

Because whatever was going on with him, he needed to find out what.

The sooner, the better.

* * *

Rumplestiskin entered the room, finding a fairy who looked defeated.

"I take it you saw the news!" smirked the imp. "My plan is working."

No answer.

"Have you lost your tongue, fairy?"

Again, nothing.

"Now, I must admit you disapoint me-"

"You have no idea of what you just messed with." she hissed and his eyes widened for a few seconds. Her green eyes were shining with fear and hatred. "You just don't know."

And Rumple wouldn't admit it for the world, but the tone in her voice actually worried him.

* * *

Robin finally entered the camp and was heading to his tent when John called him.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"I am fine." lied the archer.

John frowned.

"You don't look like it."

"I said I was fine!" snapped Robin and his friend's eyes widened. "Where is Regina?"

"In your tent."

Robin nodded and turned around.

"You know you can come to me, if there is anything that's bothering you."

The archer sighed.

"I know."

And John was left, frowning.

Something was wrong with his best friend.

He could sense it.

* * *

"Regina, are you here?" called Robin and he heard noises a few meters away.

"I am!" she said and he couldn't help but gasp when he saw her.

She was beautiful.

He could not deny that.

She was wearing a red dress, one that hung to her in all the right place.

"You like it?" she asked shyly. "I bought it the other day..."

"You look lovely." he breathed and there was this flutter in his chest, but it was gone just as soon.

She smiled and walked to him, before laying her hands on his chest.

"I wa thinking, maybe we could spend some time together?" she asked and blue eyes locked onto brown.

"I..." there was this pang of hurt in his head and he shook his head. "I am sorry, but I can't."

"You can't?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No. I... I have to go hunting."

"Isn't it Will's turn?"

Damn it.

"I took his shift."

"Why would you do that?"

"Regina for God's sake! Have I got to ask permission for everything that I do?"

Her eyes widened and she let her hands dropped from his chest like she had been burnt.

"_Oh._" she breathed.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

She braced herself and nodded.

"Fine."

He wanted to say something to her, to comfort her.

But he couldn't.

So he left.

* * *

Regina sat back on her bed, heart beating fast.

Robin had never talked to her like that.

_Never._

He must be pretty tensed.

And she couldn't understand why.

The woman took a deep breath and decided to leave the tent to get some air.

She took some steps and then fall on Will.

"Regina!" smiled the merry man but she only nodded.

"Hi, Will."

"Are you alright?" frowned the young man and she shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not with Robin?"

"Not since he took your shift at hunting." she said and his eyes widened.

"My _what_?"

"Robin told me he took your shift at hunting."

Will's eyes widened again.

"Right. Thanks to him I got some free time!"

Regina frowned.

"Will, are _you_ alright?"

"Yes! I ... I gotta go..."

And then he was gone and Regina groaned.

"Go then. It seems to be the theme of the day anyway."

* * *

Robin was sat on a log in the forest, bow in hand when he heard noises behind him and he saw Will Scarlett walking to him, looking quite upset.

"Next time you decide to lie to your lady, please do _not _use me as an excuse!" he screamed and Robin sighed and closed his eyes.

"I-"

"I don't bloody understand, Robin. You love her. I've bloody seen it. You've got an amazing lady back there that only got eyes for you. So what the hell is bloody wrong with ya?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed the archer in despair and Will stopped. "I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that something changed since the night of the party for our engagement."

"Robin..."

"What is happening to me, Will?" asked the outlaw in a small voice.

"You have to think about Regina first of all." said Will. "You can't just shut her out like you did this morning."

"I know."

"What will you do, then?"

"That I don't know. I think I need time to think about it."

"Then take it." said Will. "But don't make her suffer. She deserves better."

* * *

Rumplestiskin entered the room, finding the fairy curled on her small bed.

She didn't even acknowledged his presence.

And if he stopped to think about it...

Along the days she was shining less and less.

"Now, I hate to admit it dearie, but I am curious now. What are those strenghts you're so afraid of?"

The fairy chuckled darkly and sat up, glaring at the imp.

"Destiny." she breathed. "You have gotten in the way of the prophecy, Rumple. Now, one way or another? You will have to answer to it."

And she lied back on the bed.

* * *

When Robin came back in the camp, Regina was sat by the fire with John.

She didn't even look up when he came.

God,

She was so mad at him.

_Well done, Robin._

"May I talk with you?" he asked softly and she tensed.

"Not sure I have time. I've had a busy day, you know. _Wait..._" she turned to John, then back to Robin. "Actually you don't cause you've been away all day and had John not been here I would have been alone!" she was breathless. "Now don't get me wrong, Robin. I get that we can't spend our days glued together but I would appreciate if you told me for how long you're going to be away!"

He ran a hand through his hair and John cleared his throat.

"I... Hmm... Should I let you. I have things to do."

Regina had not blinked and Robin sighed again before sitting by her side.

"I am sorry." he breathed and now, she wouldn't look at him, just stare at the fire. "I really am, Regina."

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I told you-"

She groaned.

"So you really are going to take me for an idiot." she said and tried to get up but he caught her hand.

"Please, stay." Regina seemed to hesitate before she sighed and sat back down. "I was in the forest." he admitted.

She took his hand, squeezing it in both of hers.

"What is going on, Robin? You know I am here for you."

"I don't know." he breathed.

"You've been acting weird ever since that night we told the other we wanted to get married. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help!"

He looked at her and smiled sadly, before taking a deep breath.

"Maybe you can." then, "I needed to think."

She looked down and put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"If this is... If this is because of the wedding" her voice broke. "If you have doubts..." she swallowed, her throat dry suddenly. "You know you can talk to me. I know the thought of spending the rest of your life with someone" -_with me- _she wanted to say "can be scarry."

Robin closed his eyes.

He was an honnest man ( at least he liked to think that he was ) and while he couldn't tell her everything (like the fact that lately, Marian's face had replaced hers in his dreams) he could at least give her this truth.

"I don't know, Regina. I just don't know anything anymore."

Tears invaded Regina's eyes and she felt her heart broke. It was beating way to fast she was feeling a bit dizzy.

Unconsciously, her hand went to her stomach.

"How long have you felt this way?" she whispered.

He looked so lost, sudddenly.

So not like her Robin.

"A couple of weeks, I guess. I can't really pinpoint."

"I..." she tried. "Do you want to...?"

"_No!_" he exclaimed because for reasons he couldn't explain, he didn't want that. Could _feel _he didn't want that. "I want us to stay together! I just need... time."

He smiled at her softly and she tried a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I can give you that."

Robin smiled again and leant in, kissing her softly before their forehead fall on each other.

"Thank you."

She tried a smile again but got up and he thought he saw a tear, rolled down her cheek.

"Regina?" he asked.

"I'll be in our tent." she only whispered.

And she left toward the tent, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to hold the sobs back in.

So that was why Robin had been acting so weird around her.

Because he doubted them.

Oh God.

Not again.

She couldn't do it again.

_Please_. she begged to anyone who could hear her.

She begged to not have her heart broken once again.

She begged for happiness.

* * *

Robin didn't know what to think.

He was so confused.

He wanted to go after her.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her.

But there was this voice in his head which kept saying

_You don't love her._

_You think you do, but you don't._

_You love Marian._

_Marian._

_Marian_

His eyes were unfocused suddenly while the blue in it turned yellow for one second before he breathed, "Marian."


	15. Chapter 15

After a few minutes during which Robin felt strangely tired, he finally got up and headed toward his tent in a heavy pace.

He took a deep breath before entering it and stopped at the scene in front of him.

Regina was pacing back and forth in the tent, murmuring to herself and when she saw him, she also stopped and he could see her eyes were frantic and so full of pain.

"Regina..." he started but that seemed to waken her, because she shook her head and grabbed her cape on the chair.

"I need air." she only said before leaving the tent and Robin sighed again before looking toward the place she was a few seconds ago.

* * *

Regina had to get out of there.

She _had _to.

And now that she was in the forest, her heart beating so fast and unshed tears in her eyes, there was only one person she could still call.

"Tink?" she hesitantly called, looking around her for the fairy. "Tink?" Regina asked again but her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Tink, are you there? I really need your help." her voice broke and she closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together. "Tinkerbell, _please._" then she voiced her deeper fear. "I think you were wrong... I think I'm not Robin's soulmate... Please, I just need some pixie dust to be sure. _Please_..." a sob escaped her when she voiced those thoughts that had run into her mind the moment Robin told her once again that he wasn't sure about them. "Please. I just need... I need to know... I..." again, her voice broke, but the fairy was nowhere to be seen.

Regina looked up and now, another feelling was taking part of her.

_Anger._

"You said you were my friend!" she screamed to the wind. "You said pixie dust never lied! You said I could wield white magic and be happy! You said I could have a second chance! You said you would always be there for me but you lied! You're a damn _liar _and I want nothing to do with you anymore!" another sob escaped her, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed again before crumbling on the ground, holding herself. "I hate you so much..."

And she did,

She hated her.

Because Tinkerbell had given her something Regina had tried to protect herself from for a long time,

_Hope._

And now that that hope was gone, there was nothing left.

Nothing.

* * *

Little did Regina knew that in her cell, Tinkerbell could see Regina's desperate call.

Tears were shining in the green eyes of the fairy, who tried to move but the magical cuffs were holding her.

"I am so sorry, Regina." breathed the fairy, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I let you down."

But what Tinkerbell didn't see was a young woman spying on her from the corner of the corridor.

Rumple had forbidden her earlier to come in this part of the castle, but somehow the young woman had felt a _pull_ toward it.

And now she was horrified and she knew she had to help that poor fairy, and the woman crying in the mirror.

Her hair were brown, her eyes blue and kind.

Her name was Belle.

And on that precise moment, she decided to help people she didn't know even if it should cost her the man ( monster?) she was falling in love with.

* * *

When Regina came back to the tent, Robin was sat in the bed, probably waiting for her.

But she didn't want to talk.

So she hurried to put her sleeping gown and she went into the bed, turning her back on him and closing her eyes tight.

She didn't want to speak.

She didn't want him to tell her.

One of her hand found its way to her stomach and her heart broke.

Robin wouldn't be as happy as she thought if she was pregnant.

_If._

She didn't even know if she wanted to be anymore.

This was so messed up.

* * *

Robin only looked at her, frowning.

He frowned because he didn't know what to do, or what he _wanted _to do.

Part of him didn't want to talk, and just want to carry on with his life without her.

But the other part of him...

The other part of him was blurry.

This part wasn't clear and he couldn't exactly tell what it wanted.

But it seemed to want her nearby.

Robin groaned silently and closed his eyes, it was like his heart and his brain were having a war in his head.

God,

This was such a mess.

So Robin blowed the candle and too lied down, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Belle was cleaning the main room while Rumplestiskin was working on a potion, and she could see he looked troubled.

"What's in the east corridor?" she asked suddenly, studying his reactions.

The imp froze for a moment, before he pulled himself together.

"Nothing that matters to you, dear. Old books and furniture."

"Why can't I go, then?"

Rumple looked up, frowning.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Belle swallowed and then put a naive smile on her face and shrugged.

"Just asking."

She could see Rumple looked suspicious but she only smiled again and went back to cleaning.

But while she might be smiling,

Her heart had dropped in her chest.

She had wanted to let him one last chance,

One last chance to tell her the truth.

But he wouldn't be able of that,

Ever.

So in that moment, Belle took her decision.

* * *

It was quite late by now and Robin knew Regina wasn't asleep.

He wasn't either.

Even if he couldn't say why.

"Regina..." he whispered and she tensed sudenly but didn't turn around. "I know you aren't asleep." Still no answer. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, earlier." he heard her scoff lightly and felt quite hurt. "I just wanted to be honnest with you."

Finally, she turned around and he could see brown eyes were red, and Robin wondered actually for how many times she had been silently crying.

"Well, your honnesty hurt me, Robin." she said.

"You would have prefered my silence?" he asked, confused and that seemed to make her think before she said softly.

"No. Of course not." she whispered and then looked down. "It's just that..." her voice broke and she bit her lip nervously before she looked up and he could see so much pain in her eyes. "It's just that it all had been so sudden. One moment you're so happy we're getting married and the other..." her voice broke again and she cleared her throat. "I just want to know what changed, Robin. That's all. I want to know so I can try to make it right, so I can try to be better." he saw a tear rolled down her cheek.

What changed.

That was something Robin himself couldn't understand...

So what to tell her?

How do you explain something you don't even understand?

"I don't know, Regina." he answered honnestly and saw her smile sadly.

"Have I done something wrong?" she murmured,

"I don't think so." he answered thruthfully and she nodded but he heard her sniffle.

"When you said you didn't want us to..." she swallowed, "to separate, you meant it?"

He nodded and she looked so afraid by his lack of answer but that was all he could gave.

Because he _knew _he couldn't let her go, but once again he didn't know why.

Or for how long.

His feelings were such a mess at the moment.

"Then, we can still make it work." she said, trying to be optimistic and he smiled softly.

"We can try."

He saw her eyes widened and she opened the mouth but nothing came out.

* * *

"We can try."

Regina's heart stopped.

_We can try._

_Try._

Her eyes filled with tears and her heart sped up in her chest.

What was that supposed to mean?

Oh God.

He was about to leave her.

She couldn't let that happen.

She couldn't go through that.

Not again.

Not now.

So she did the only thing she could think of, and she smiled at him ( tried to smile, really) before lying back on the bed.

"Goodnight, Robin." she breathed and heard his sigh but she closed her eyes tightly.

"Goodnight."

That night, they slept apart for the first time in a long time.

Regina felt that she was losing the man she loved for the second time and at one point during the night, thinking Robin to be deeply asleep she murmured into the night like a whispering plea.

"Please, don't give up on me..."

But Robin wasn't asleep.

He heard it and for some reasons...

A tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, Robin turned around to find Regina's spot empty.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, all the while thinking about the words he heard last night.

_Don't give up on me._

For some reasons, those words didn't want to leave his mind.

Robin sighed again before getting up and dressed, and then leaving the tent toward the fire.

Regina was there, looking so pale and heartbroken, sat alone on her log.

When she saw him, she looked up and gave him a shy smile before looking at her plate again like she had been burnt.

Robin then glimpsed Marian and a smile lit up his face before he walked toward her and sat by her side.

He was so caught up in his talk that he missed the absolute heartbreak in another brunette's eyes.

* * *

Regina watched Robin talk happily with Marian and her heart broke in her chest.

The way he smiled, the way his eyes shone, his laugh...

She recognized it, because it used to be hers.

Regina felt her breath was ragged and uneven and her stomach turned and turned.

She needed to go,

_Now._

Or else she would throw up in the middle of the camp.

So after one last glance toward the man she so deeply loved, Regina got up and ran, secretely hoping he would come after her.

Knowing he wouldn't.

* * *

Robin was talking with Marian and somehow, for the first time of the day he felt good.

But not _right_.

He didn't feel right.

Right was something he felt with Regina.

But his feelings were pushing him toward Marian...

God,

What was happening to him?

And where was Regina, by the way?

Why wasn't she there?

Was she alright?

Maybe-

"Robin?" called Marian and when he looked at her, that same pang of hurt he had get used to by now came back and all thoughts of Regina left his mind, leaving only Marian in front of him.

* * *

Belle looked around her, heart beating so fast in her chest and she had to seriously think about what she was about to do.

Could she betray Rumple like this?

When he had started to give her is trust?

But then she remembered the woman's heartbreak and she entered the corridor, walking quickly toward the fairy's room.

The woman didn't even look up.

"Leave me, Dark One. You have what you wanted and I can't wait for Destiny to-"

"I'm no Dark One." cut her Belle and the fairy sat up, eyes widening.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend, I swear." hurried to say Belle as she walked to the still stunned fairy. "I will get you out of here."

"Why?"

"Because that's what heroes do and I want to believe myself as one of the good guys."

"Who are you?" asked once again the fairy and Belle sighed.

"I am Belle French, I work here as a maid but I am also a prisonner. I diddn't know someone was here, otherwise I would have come much earlier but now I am here so we can either debate if you can trust me or not, or we can hurry before Rumple came back."

"_Rumple?_" quoted the fairy, raising an eyebrow and Belle blushed.

"So? Your choice?" she said instead.

The fairy seemed to study her, but then she nodded, face serious.

"Fine. My name is Tinkerbell. You can't do anything for me, but my friend needs you."

"The one in the mirror?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

"You have to find her, Belle. Her name is Regina, she is in the Sherwood Forest with the merry men and their leader; Robin Hood. Find her and tell her that the Dark One is behind everything that's happening, that Robin is enchanted and that she needs to fight for him because the curse will only be broken if she kisses him while being sure of _his _feelings for her ..." Tinkerbell grabbed Belle's hand and her eyes were frantic, "Can you do that for me?"

Belle swallowed.

"I can certainly try."

"She won't be easy to persuade, but you _have to _succeed."

"I get it." nodded Belle in a very serious tone.

When Belle left the corridor a few minutes later, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Tinkerbell had told her all that Rumplestiskin had done to Regina and Robin.

She had told him to what extent he was ready to go to ensure things happened his way...

And the truth?

Belle had been disgusted but this man she knew existed but had been so sure she could change.

But now she knew she couldn't.

She knew where was her place.

And it was not by his sides anymore.

* * *

Regina was throwing up behind a tree, bracing herself on it because her legs were so shaky she was afraid they would give up on her.

God, her heart.

Was it possible to hurt this much?

Regina then groaned at her stomach and wiped her mouth before trying to resume her breathing and then she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't even have the courage to turn around.

"Regina?" called a voice and she closed her eyes but still didn't turn. "Regina, are you alright?"

"Leave me." she only breathed and the man chuckled sadly.

"I can't do that."

"It's not your job to take care of me." she whispered.

"I'm your friend." she heard his footsteps getting closer. "That means I bloody get to get worried about you."

"I'm fine." she lied, Robin's face still so fresh in her mind and another nausea took hold of her, made her hold her stomach tighter, moaning in pain.

In one second, Will was by her side, holding her up and she could see he really was worried.

But he wasn't stupid either,

So she should have seen what came next coming.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you having morning sicknesses."

"Stop it." she cut him weakly ( and how the hell did he noticed while Robin didn't?) but he frowned and then his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell-"

"Don't."

"You're-"

"Please, Will." she begged and now she could feel sobs underneath. "Please, shut up."

"But, Robin-"

"Robin and I, it's a bit complicated at the moment."

"You're-"

"_Shut up!_" screamed the former Queen, tears falling freely from her eyes now and she completely lost it. "Shut up, Will! I ... I can't..." her shoulders were shaking and she looked so pale and so vulnerable that Will's heart broke and in one second he took her into his arms as she sobbed, again and again. "I can't... Robin... Robin doesn't... He doesn't..."

"Sh..." tried to calm her Will but now that she started, she didn't seem to be able to stop.

"He ... And I... I should have seen it coming. I ... Oh God! I was so happy..." Regina sobbed. "So happy... Why... I ... He... And now..."

Then she receded from him and wiped her cheeks before one hand came to her stomach and her eyes widened when she realized what she had done, but Will's eyes softened and then he finally voiced what they both already knew...

"You're pregnant." he whispered and saw another tear rolled down her cheek as she stroked her stomach, a sad smile on her face.

"I am pregnant." she repeated, looking up at him.

* * *

From where he was in his castle, Rumple looked at the scene, raising an eyebrow before a mad giggle could be heard in the room.

"Well..." he said, "That should be interesting!" and then he laughed again.

What he didn't see was Belle, spying on him a little away, an horrified hand on her mouth.

She didn't know how yet, but she had to get out of this Castle.

She had to tell that woman the truth.

She had to find Regina.


	16. Chapter 16

Will still had not moved, eyes wide opened as he only looked at Regina.

"Please, don't tell Robin." was the only thing she said, and he frowned.

"Why not?"

The young woman chuckled darkly and then wiped a few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"_Please_," she whispered and Will blushed. "You've seen how he acted towards Marian-"

"Robin loves _you_, I know that."

She took a deep breath.

"Pehaps." even though she didn't believe that anymore. "But his heart is clearly torn."

"Then tell him about your child!"

Regina's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you get it?" she asked, "I don't want Robin to stay because he _has _to, I want him to stay because he _wants _to."

And that shut Will's mouth.

"What are we gonna do, then?"

"_We_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that I bloody know, I can't just un-know it."

"You can't tell, Robin." she said again.

"You know he will kill me for this?"

"Please."

Will sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bloody hell." he breathed and then shook his head and smiled, "Fine. I won't tell him."

* * *

Belle was preparing her escape.

She knew everything about this castle, had spent days and weeks and months cleaning it.

She knew Rumple by heart, too.

At least she thought she did.

But how could she have been so wrong?

She thought there was a man behind the monster.

Turned out there was only a monster.

"Belle?" called his voice and she jumped.

"Right here!" the woman tried to have a cheerful voice.

She was leaving.

Tomorrow.

She was going to find that woman - Regina, and she was going to tell her everything the fairy told her.

She was going to be a hero.

Not matter what she would lose in the process.

( Him.)

She was making the right choice.

* * *

When she came back to camp, Will behind her, Regina saw Robin's eyes widened and he got up, almost running to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"You've been worried about me?"

Robin looked at her and opened the mouth, but nothing came out.

He realized he didn't know what to say.

God, he didn't even know why he had suddenly got up to her.

What had happened?

He blinked and then,

"I was wondering where you were."

"I was taking a walk in the forest," she answered. "It helps me calm my nerves."

Robin nodded and then took a step back,

Back toward Marian.

And Regina's heart broke a bit more.

She turned to Will and gave him a look, only to see he looked so confused at the moment, looking at Robin like something wasn't right.

He opened the mouth but Regina didn't want to hear what he got to say, so she fled to their tent.

* * *

Tinkerbell was laid down on her bed.

She wanted to cry but she had no tears left.

She wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't.

She wanted to fight but her body wouldn't move.

She had let her friend down.

Because of her, Regina thought that Robin didn't love her anymore.

Because of her,

All was ruined.

Then, the door opened and the fairy sighed, blinking.

"What do you want?"

"More informations." came a feminine voice and right away, Tink got up to see the same woman that came before.

"Informations?"

"On Regina. On Robin. On how to convince her and how to break the spell."

TInkerbell nodded but then, she said something.

Something that had been bothering her since the young woman left her in her cell.

"You love him, don't you."

It wasn't a question. As a fairy, she could feel that kind of energy.

Belle's eyes went glassy and she swallowed.

"I loved the man I thought him to be." she finally settled for. "But he is not a hero. He is a villain."

Tink looked down before nodded slightly because she had understood something Rumplestiskin had not yet imagine.

This was Fate's punition.

Destiny was taking away from him the love of his life, just like he was denying Regina hers.

She smiled sadly.

"I am sorry."

Belle shook her head and tried a smile.

"This is hardly your fault. i've picked my side. Now, shall we?"

* * *

Regina was sitting on their bed, reading a book ( pretending to read one), when the flap moved and someone came in.

She sighed in annoyance when she saw him.

"_Will_."

"Something is wrong." is all that the young man said and she frowned.

"About?"

"About Robin." Regina's heart squeezed.

"Will-"

"I am telling you, Regina. Something is so, so wrong..."

"Will, please stop." she breathed and the man sighed before seeming to ponder his next words carefully.

"Look," he said and sat by her side on the bed. "I've known Robin my entire life. I've known him when he was still a noble man in love with Marian" she flinched at that but he continued, "And I've known him from the day he met you."

"Your point?" she asked, voice low and eyes glassy.

"My point is that something is wrong. I don't understand what or why, but this man out there? He is not the Robin I know. He isn't _your_ Robin. Because the real Robin loves you far mor than life itself. We're talking about a man who was willing to risk his life so you wouldn't have to go back to the King. This man couldn't change his mind so fast... Something is wrong. Trut me."

A small silence settled in the tent.

Regina wanted to believe him.

She wanted that more than anything else in her life.

But she had to face facts, she was doomed to be unhappy.

* * *

Belle checked one last time that everything was ready for her trip to Sherwood Forest and her heart squeezed.

She was really doing this.

She took a deep breath and opened the window which she planned to use to escape and then looked one last time at the letter she left him.

"Goodbye, Rumple."

* * *

**2 weeks later. **

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since their talk.

That night, two weeks ago, was the first time they slept apart from each other.

Since then, it was every nigth.

They barely talked and Regina was feeling as if she had already lost him.

The love of her life.

Again.

The father of her child.

Because there was no doubt left anymore.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with a man who didn't want her anymore.

Fate really hated her, didn't it?

Robin spent his days with Marian, sometimes his nights.

Regina didn't want to know what he was doing ( actually had quite a vivid idea ) and it was those night when she cried herself to sleep, tucked in one of his shirts.

Because on these nights, he wouldn't come home anyway, so he would never see her do this.

She was certain he didn't love her anymore.

Regina was just waiting for him to finally have the courage to say it to her.

To have the courage to break her heart and shatter her hope for a happy future by his sides.

Will was there for her, always supporting and she was really grateful to him for his optimism ( he was telling her again and again that something was definitively wrong with Robin) but she couldn't believe him anymore.

She had to face the truth.

Hope would only hurt her further.

Robin didn't love her anymore.

That was it.

* * *

It was late in the night and Robin had spent the night with Marian again, speaking and walking in the forest.

But something was wrong when he was with her.

He craved her presence but when he was with her, _something _was missing.

She had kissed him, some days ago but he had felt nothing.

Nothing at all.

And that was also why he couldn't break it off with Regina, because when he was with her... He felt _complete_.

Which didn't make any sense.

And he was hurting her, he knew that.

But all was so confusing...

He didn't know what to do.

Then, he glimpsed their tent and sighed before entering.

And then he stopped.

And froze.

Regina was tucked in _his _side of the bed, wearing _his _shirt, fast asleep but he could see the tracks of tears in her cheeks.

And then,

Then all was blurry once again.

He felt this rush of ... _love_ ? Was it love? ( it certainly felt that way) took hold of him, making his eyes blurry and his heart beat so fast.

But then, the usual pain in the head which made him hiss in pain ( why was it so strong?) but it didn't manage to chase entirely the love.

Not this time.

Because when Robin opened the eyes again after two minutes of sharp pain, he still felt his heart roared with love for the woman in front of him.

He had not felt that way in so long.

It was like breathing for the first time in such a long time.

God, what was happening?

"Regina?" he breathed.

Robin took a deep breath and a step closer to the bed, before wincing.

His head.

His head was hurting him so much...

And there were those whispers...

_You don't love her._

But he did.

God, he did love her.

_Marian. _

_You love Marian._

_REMEMBER IT._

Robin stopped, a few meters from the bed.

Why was he so confused?

But no matter how loud the whispers in his head were getting, Robin couldn't tear his eyes off Regina.

_His _Regina.

So Robin did something he had not done in two weeks.

Something he didn't realize he missed until now.

He came in the bed and laid down behind her, before spooning Regina.

His arms went around her waist and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, feeling that missing piece fall back in place.

Robin nuzzled her neck and suddenly, even his headache ( which was awful) didn't matter.

Not when everything was finally right again.

Regina moved soflty and he could hear her gasp as she didn't dare move, but slightly turned her head.

"Robin?" she breathed and her eyes were sleepy yet so lost.

"I am here, Regina."

"But-"

But the archer cut her, kissing her cheek tenderly and he felt her melt into his hold.

"It doesn't matter. Sleep."

"Will you be there when I wake up?" she asked and he brought her even closer to him,

"Yes."

* * *

Tinkerbelle watched the mirror Rumplestiskin had put there only to torture her further, but she was frowning.

What was Robin doing?

The fairy saw him flinched and wince a few times but finally, he hoped in the bed and squeezed Regina closer.

Tink's eyes widened.

He was doing it again.

Fighting the lovespell.

But would it work, this time?

* * *

Belle was in the forest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had done it.

She had left Rumple.

For the thousand times, she reassured herself that she was doing the right thing.

She was being a hero.

And being a hero meant having to make sacrifices.

She was sacrificing her love.

But it was the right thing.

She had to believe that.

(Otherwise she would turn around and run back to him.)

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" screamed a very angry Rumplestiskin, entering Tink's cell only to find her smirking, looking at the mirror.

"I'd say he is fighting the spell again."

"But that can't be." frowned the imp, "You know it can't be."

Tinkerbell frowned and then turned around, glaring at him.

"And _you_ know about the power of soulmates. I've warned you again and again, you chose not to listen to me."

The Dark One didn't answer and Tink tilted her head, looking pensive.

He looked... upset.

More so than Robin fighting the lovespell should make him.

And then it clicked.

Belle.

She must have left, by now.

That would explain the strange behaviour of her old ennemy.

"I don't understand."

She sighed.

"_Love _is the most powerful magic of all. You chose to be blind to it. Choices have consequences, Dark One. Even you are not over that."

Rumplesitskin's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You know..." he breathed.

"Know what?"

"Where is she?" growled the imp and the fairy swallowed but stood tall.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, fairy. Where is Belle?"

They glared at each other for a few seconds before she hissed,

"She is where _you_ pushed her."

* * *

Regina had made a beautiful dream.

Robin was there, against her and she had never been happier.

But then, she woke up and even if she didn't want to leave her magical dream, she knew she had to face the truth.

Robin didn't love her anymore and once again, he'd be gone when she woke up, surely off somewhere with Marian.

But then, she opened her eyes, and something was holding her.

But not something.

_Someone._

Regina's heart stopped and then she didn't dare take a breath as she slowly turned around, trying not to wake him.

Robin.

Robin was here with her.

Robin, with his arm around her waist and his face so close to hers.

He was frowning, even in sleep.

He seemed somehow in pain.

But no doubt.

It was her Robin.


	17. Chapter 17

At first, Regina didn't dare move.

She didn't, because she was afraid that Robin would wake up and realize what he was doing before leaving.

So, she just looked at him for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore and she raised her hand, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Maybe things could get better between them?

Maybe she needed to fight harder for him?

Robin then started to stirr, making her jump slightly.

Blue eyes sleepily opened and Regina had never been so afraid since she got in his camp.

"Hey..." she breathed and he smiled slightly.

"Hi."

They both knew they had a lot to talk about, but Regina didn't want to ruin their first moment together in weeks.

When she focused again, Robin was looking at her intently, and she blushed.

"We should talk, shouldn't we?" she breathed and he sighed.

"I guess so."

Regina nodded and then, sat up.

Soon, she was followed by Robin.

The young man didn't know what to say.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't leave her either.

The previous night had made previous feelings coming back into his heart ( feelings he thought gone) and now he couldn't bury those again.

"I am sorry." he said softly and she looked up, eyes glassy. "For what I put you through."

Regina shrugged, but it was because she couldn't think of something else to say.

She couldn't tell him that it didn't matter, because it did.

She couldn't tell him that he had not hurt her, because he had.

She couldn't tell him it was ok, because it wasn't.

"I don't understand, Robin." she finally whispered and he froze. "What is going on?"

This time, he chuckled darkly and that had her head rising, frowning.

Robin shook his head, how could he explain something he still couldn't understand?

"I want to give you the truth, Regina." he finally settled for.

"Then do it."

A silence.

"I don't know what that is." he finally admitted and Regina's eyes widened.

"Robin-"

"No. I know what you'll say, but you have to trust me on this. I don't know what's going on." he ran a hand through his hair. "It's like... Like I want to be with _her_-"

"Marian?" she asked, voice breaking.

Robin nodded and she felt a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But then, there is you. And I... God, Regina." he breathed, "I can't picture my life without _you_!"

That had her looking up into his eyes.

He seemed sincere.

But Regina couldn't afford the chance, not with their innocent baby growing into her womb.

"You'll have to make a choice, Robin."

"I know."

"I can't live like this."

"I know." he said again, looking down.

* * *

"You will tell me what happened to her! What did you do?" said the imp but Tink only stucked her chin.

"I did nothing to her."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed and the fairy jumped.

"Only where _you_ pushed her." she spatted again and that made him stop. "Because she heard what _you_ said to me and how you plotted to make Regina miserable by stealing the love of her life, and it would appear yours opened the eyes about the truth." a small silence settled and then she said. "She finally realized you're nothing but a _coward_."

Rumplestiskin then lost it and roared, before raising the hand and he was about to slap the fairy, when she said something that made him stopped right in tracks.

"I did warn you that fate would come after you." their eyes met, and somehow, Tinkerbell almost looked sorry for the imp. "You didn't listen but I warned you not to anger fate. Now... You are taking Regina's true love from her, fate is taking yours from you. This kind of magic comes with a heavy price. You told me you were ready to pay it, Rumplestiskin. Here is for your vanity."

The Dark One's eyes widened and his hand fall by his side, limp.

* * *

They had not moved much.

Robin was now up, facing Regina who was still sat on the bed and none of them dared talk.

Too afraid of the answers that might come out.

"What are we doing, then?" murmured Regina and Robin shrugged slightly.

"I don't know."

"Surely you must know _something_!" she exclaimed and blue eyes met desperate brown.

"I am so sorry, Regina." he took a step closer, stopped when she froze. "But I don't. I don't know what I want anymore."

The young woman looked down and a tear escaped her cheek,

"I see." then, she got up and took a deep breath. "I think you need time, Robin."

He looked up, frowning slightly.

"How so?"

"I think you should get some time away from me, and away from _her_." her voice broke. "To think things over. To make a choice. Once and for all."

He nodded slightly and then asked softly,

"But you, what will you do?"

A bitter chuckle escaped Regina as she tried not to let her tears fall down.

"Well, first, I will be here, waiting for you." she whispered the admission. "And then, if your choice is not me, then..." her voice broke again. "Then, I guess I'll see."

Robin took a step closer once again and this time, she didn't take one back.

"I am _so _sorry." he breathed and he was so close, his forest scent was surrounding her and it was a scent she had associated with safety and love during the passing year and now, she was going to lose it.

"I know."

Robin then took her hand and laced their fingers together, before kissing her forehead tenderly, and Regina could feel tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, enjoying his lips against her skin.

She loved him.

She loved him so much.

"Robin?" she called him while he was leaving the tent, he turned around and she could see his eyes were glassy, too. So she took a deep breath and walked toward him, her fingers playing with the engagement ring he gave her. Finally, she took it and took his hand, laying the ring inside. "I think-" her voice broke and she had to clear her throat. "I think you should take it back."

"Regina-"

"It's yours."

Their eyes met and he could see the utter pain in hers, it was breaking his heart.

But he still couldn't firgure out what he wanted.

And since last night, he was totally lost.

Regina or Marian?

He smiled sadly one last time towards her, then closed his hand around the ring and left the tent.

* * *

Belle was walking in the forest, looking at a map the fairy draw for her.

Then she looked at the sky and realized the night would soon fall, she needed to set camp.

While doing so, she forced herself not to think about what she left behind.

Instead, one thought occupied her head,

Three more days and she would be in Sherwood Forest.

Three more days, and she would finally be able to warn Regina.

It would all be worth it, then.

* * *

In the castle, King Leopold was sat on his throne, face blank.

"We are sorry, your Majesty..." started guards and the King's jaw tensed. "But the Queen seems to have vanished."

"FIND HER!" screamed the King. "FIND HER OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS, I SWEAR TO GOD."

The guards only nodded and hurried to leave the throne room.

The King turned around to one of his councellor,

"Have we searched everywhere?"

"I am afraid so, Sire."

"The forest?"

"Yes. Our patrol got attacked, there. But no trace of the Queen."

"But she has to be _somewhere_!"

"Sire, it's been almost a year..."

"I don't care. Find her." then, his eyes got lost when he added. "She is _mine_."

* * *

Regina was sat in the forest, crying her heart out because there was nobody there and she didn't need to be strong.

She was so caught up in her grief that she didn't hear that someone was coming to her.

"Regina?" called a voice and she raised her head to see a very worried Will, looking at her, followed by an equally worried Little John.

"Hi." she breathed, wipping her tears and trying a smile.

"We've talked to Robin." Will said and he sat by her side, while John sat on the other side. "He told us what happened."

"_Oh. _And-" she tried but her voice broke and another sob escaped her.

"Oh, Regina..." breathed John and he opened his arms to her, she went in willingly and Will stroked her arm softly.

"We are so, sorry." breathed the younger and she kept on sobbing.

"He... He said he needed to ... think." she breathed.

"Robin loves you." said John and Will approved.

"No." she said and she receded from John, both men could see how broken she looked. "He doesn't anymore. I gave him back his engagement ring. This is over. I know this is over. And I-" tears were blinding her vision and she tried to keep breathing. "And I love him..."

"We know." answered Will, and his eyes were glassy too. "But we're here for you, Regina. You have to keep hope."

"He's right, you know." added John. "Robin is my bestfriend, I know he loves you more than he thinks he loves her. He will come back to you."

Regina looked up and took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop crying.

"I don't know what I will do if I lose him." she admitted and then buried her face in her hands.

Little did she know, that Robin was spying on the scene from a little afar, hidden behind a tree.

He had just come here to take a walk and try to clear his mind, but then he had spotted her crying and his heart had broken.

He had been about to go to her and do something ( anything) when his two bestfriends got there first.

Somehow, Robin felt glad because he would have ended hurting her even more.

And he was so lost.

Seeing her this way, admitting that she still loved him and that she couldn't be without him?

It made him realized that he couldn't either.

That he needed her in his life.

But then, there was this treacherous voice, stronger by the minutes which kept screaming in his head that the name he was looking for was Marian.

Robin shook his head and, after one last look towards Regina,

He walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow was hidden behind a pillar near the throne room.

She had heard everything her father just said, but she knew someting he didn't.

She knew Regina had hated her life with them.

Snow leant on the pillar, trying to understand it all.

She had read Regina's diaries and then burnt them, so her father wouldn't fall on them.

It would be terrible.

But now, she didn't know what to do anymore.

What could she do?

Her father was becoming mad, and even if Regina wasn't happy by their sides, maybe she could go and change Regina's mind? Promise her things would be different if she came back? Snow would speak to her father, they would be a family. 

But go _where_?

She didn't even know where her stepmother was.

Snow sighed.

And then, she thought of something.

She would go and search for Regina.

She would bring her back, or at least talk to her and get answers to her questions.

How could she abandon her?

She thought they were starting to have a _real _realtionship?

She was starting to feel like she had a mother, again...

And then Regina left.

She needed to understand.

Determined, the girl turned around and hurried to her room, ready to pack.

But where could she start and search for her? Then, it dawned on Snow.

_Robin._

That was the name of the man Regina had a crush on.

It was only a name,

Well, at least she could start somewhere.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

_ **3 days later...** _

Regina was sat on a log in the camp, lost in thoughts.

Robin had been gone for three days and she still had not heard from him, but Marian didn't either and that had to count for something.

He told her three days ago than she was right and that he needed time on his own to figure out what he wanted ( or more accurately, _who _he wanted).

She could still remember their talk...

_She was back from the forest, wiping her eyes in hope to fool everyone else, but then sighed in relief when she noticed the camp was empty._

_ It was late and everyone had gone to bed. _

_Regina headed towards their tent with anxiety and when she opened it, he was waiting for her._

_"_Regina." _he breathed and she tried to ready herself for what was about to happen. "Can we talk?" he asked softly and she couldn't find her voice, nodded instead. _

_Robin waved at her to sit by his side on the bed, and even if she didn't really wanted to, she agreed. _

_So, Regina sat and stared in front of her, tensed. _

_Robin sighed and then acted on impulse only, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. _

_Sad brown eyes looked back at him, and not for the first time, he hated to make her suffer in such a way._

_"You were right." he finally whispered and she could feel fresh tears at the back of her eyes, "I need to decide what I want."_

_"Have you?" she breathed, unable to trust her voice._

_Robin shook his head sadly, playing with her fingers._

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I know."_

_They stayed a few minutes this way, relishing in the contact of the other because they didn't know how long it would last. _

_"I will leave camp for a few days." he finally said and she looked up, frowning sliglty. "I need to be alone, decide what I truly want and stick by my choice."_

_She swallowed._

_"That sounds like a good plan."_

_Robin chuckled sadly and then she felt his hand on her cheek making her look at him and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. _

_Robin studied her, blue eyes roaming her lovely face and his thumb stroked the soft skin. _

_He wanted to kiss her._

_He wanted so badly to kiss her and wipe away all the sadness he could find in her eyes. _

_But he couldn't._

_Now wasn't the time._

_He couldn't kiss her unless he truly wanted to be with her._

_God, _

_He needed to make a choice. _

Regina was still lost in thoughts when someone sat in front of her, in another log.

She looked up and tensed.

Marian.

"What do you want?" asked Regina.

She was so tired because of all that Robin thing plus her pregnancy, she couldn't deal with Marian's smugness right now.

The woman studied her, tilting her head on the side, but didn't say a word.

"I wanted to face the woman who has tried to steal my one true love."

Regina chuckled bitterly.

"If only you knew..."

Her one true love.

Robin was _her _soulmate.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina only shook her head and got up,

"I do not wish to talk to you."

"Answer my question!" said Marian, louder and she got up too and grabbed Regina's arm.

"Let go of me." hissed Regina, fire dancing in her eyes. "Right _now._"

Magic was dancing in her veins and she was doing all that she could to control it.

But she didn't know how long that would last.

"Not before you tell me."

"I don't want to." she removed her arm from Marian's grasp. "Who is the homewrecker here, Marian? What Robin and you had was over years before he and I met." the other woman's eyes widened. "_You _broke my relationship. _You _are the villain in this story." Tears were filling her eyes, as she turned around and left,

Leaving a very stunned Marian behind.

Truth was, she really believed the love potion would work more than that.

Instead, Robin had been lost but had never wanted to leave Regina.

And Marian didn't understand why.

He was supposed to love her.

Why didn't he love her?

* * *

Robin had been in the forest for three days, thinking about Regina and Marian.

He still didn't know what to do.

His heart was screaming for Regina- her comfort, her love, her good heart, her brown and shining eyes, her quick wit, loving kisses and soft body.

But his head was telling him that all he wanted was Marian.

(He couldn't tell why, though)

The archer groaned and buried his face in his hands.

He would have to choose one time or another.

* * *

Belle was exhausted.

Exhausted and quite clearly lost.

She had been walking in Sherwhood forest all day, but no trace of Robin and Regina.

And she was fairly certain she was running in circles.

Where the hell could they be?

She heard a noise behind her and froze, before turning around very slowly.

"_You..." _she breathed, astonished.

* * *

"Regina?" asked a voice and she jumped, before siiting and seeing John, at the entry of her tent.

"He is back?" she asked, face pale but her friend shook his head sadly.

"Not yet. Can I come in?"

She nodded and he sighed, before sitting by her sides.

She had been laid down on Robin's side of the bed, trying to stay optimistic about his choice, even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't choose her.

"You have to keep hope." breathed John and she smiled, a tear escaping her eyes.

"I am trying to, John. But I also have to prepare myself in case things don't go the way I want them to."

The man nodded.

"What... What will you do?"

"If he chooses her?" her voice broke and John nodded.

Regina tried not to put a hand on her stomach at the words.

If Robin didn't choose her.

_When _he wouldn't.

A tear escaped her eyes and she barely heard John's whisper of her name as she let him take her in his arms.

What would she do?

She couldn't stay.

She couldn't.

What would happen when she would start showing?

"If he doesn't choose me." she murmured, "I will leave camp, John." The man receded, eyes wide. But her decision was final. "That is my decision."

* * *

Snow wasn't sure she had taken the right decision.

But now it was too late to back down, anyway.

She would try to find Regina and try to bring her back at the palace with her.

She had left a letter to her father, telling him not to worry, that she would bring Regina back to them and that they could all start over after that.

She knew he would be mad.

But that was for the best.

So, Snow took a deep breath and entered the forest, heading for the town.

She would find Regina.

You always find the ones you love.

* * *

Belle's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Will?" she breathed and the man seemed to leave his thoughts.

"_Bloody hell._" then a wide smile lit up his face and he walked to her, hugging her and she chuckled before they receded.

Will Scarlett.

They had grown up together, his parents were working for hers and as they were the same age, they spent all of their time together.

"Belle! What the bloody hell are you doing in Sherwhood forest?!"

Her eyes widened again,

"Oh God, Will. I need help and maybe you can help me."

He frowned slightly.

"Anything for an old friend."

She smiled.

"I need to find Regina Mills in Robin Hood's camp."

The young man seemed astonished for a few seconds, and then a smirk lit up his face.

"I think this may be your lucky day."

* * *

_She was snuggled against his chest and he was stroking her arm tenderly as she nuzzled his neck._

_"You know," he finally said, breaking the silence, "I never thought this could be mine."_

_"What?" she asked softly, looking up at him and he looked down, blue eyes meeting brown as he reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly._

_"This happiness." he only answered and she smiled, eyes so full of love and devotion that he shivered. "I never thought I could be as happy as I am by your side, Regina. I never thought I deserved someone like you and I surely never thought someone like you would love me back as entirely as I know you do. I am just so grateful for that day we met."_

_A teear escaped her eyes, followed by another and another... _

_She couldn't speak so instead, she leant in and kissed him with all the love she could muster. _

_"I love you,Robin." she murmured against his skin, "And I never thought that I would feel this way again. I never thought I could be happy the way way you make me. I would give anything that's mine to give for us to never lose what we have. It is so precious. You are so precious to me, I don't think you can even begin to imagine how much."_

_This time, a tear escaped his eyes and he chuckled tearfully, bringing her to him in order to kiss her perfect lips. _

_She moaned when he deepened the kiss and her arms circled his neck, bringing her even closer to her._

_"I want you." he breathed against her lips and she kissed him once again, rolling her hips slightly against his in a way that made him groan, before she said in a husky voice._

_"Take me, Robin. I am yours. Body, soul, heart and mine. All of me is yours."_

_He smiled that smile that was so hers before leaning in, taking her breath away as he always did..._

Robin woke up, heart beating eratically in his chest and breathless.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried to blink the sleep away but his vision was blurry.

Why was his vision blurry?

His head hurt so much...

It screamed one name: Marian.

But his heart was still shaken by the strenght and intensity of his memory.

His heart was screaming another name... _Regina_.

It wanted Regina.

"Aaaaaaw..." moaned the archer as another wave of pain ( the worst so far) hit his head.

Marian.

He had to choose Marian.

But...

No.

It wasn't the right choice.

His heart...

"_Aaaaw!_" he screamed this time, holding his head tighter and now, black spots were dancing in front of his eyes whenever he opened them.

He needed her.

Marian.

Marian.

(Regina)

Another wave of pain touched his head and his heart this time as he was gasping for air.

Oh God.

He wasn't dying, was he?

No.

He couldn't.

Because she needed to know he loved her.

"I need..." he whispered, trying to get up but his legs gave up on him. "NO..."

He couldn't.

He needed.

It was getting clearer now...

Robin was gasping for air as he opened his eyes and tried to get up one more time before succombing to the darkness

One last name on his lips...

_Regina_.

* * *

At the same time, Tinkerbelle was watching the scene through the mirror, both hands on her mouth and eyes wide.

He had done it.

Oh God.

She didn't even know it was possible.

Never before did someone fight a lovespell and _win_.

He was the first.

A tear escaped her eyes.

And then...

Then the fairy felt something she had given up on after Regina screamed at her in the forest, weeks ago.

_Hope_.

Robin had fought a lovespell.

She couldn't give up.

Her wings started working again and she felt a surge of energy, knew she was shining again, knew her pixie dust was working again.

The power of hope.

She looked at her handcuffs, then at the door. Rumple had not come in days ( she knew he was searching for that woman, Belle, who agreed to help her warn Regina) and Tink tried to gather the few strenght she had left in her, along with her hope and faith.

And then she heard a click.

And when she looked down...

Her handcuffs were off.

* * *

Regina was walking around the camp, pensive.

She had made her bag and was ready to leave if Robin were to choose Marian.

A tear escaped her eyes as she put a tender hand on her stomach,

"Your father is an amazing man, my darling." she breathed, voice breaking. "But we can't shatter his life this way..." A sob. "But I promise you that I will keep you safe. I will be enough." her voice broke once again.

Yes, her happy ending was snatched once again from her.

But she wasn't alone.

Not this time.

* * *

Will and Belle were walking in the forest, heading toward the camp.

The young man chanced a look at his friend,

"I haven't seen you in such a long time."

She smiled sadly.

"It is true." then she added, "You know, I missed you when you left. Things weren't the same after."

Will looked down,

"I had to go, Belle." their eyes locked, "This life, it wasn't for me. I had to find something to do, something good where I could feel useful."

"You found it?"

He smiled.

"I did. Robin has been like an older brother to me during all those years. He welcomed me, trusted me and trained me."

She smiled.

"He seems like a good man."

"He is." Belle was about to tell him about Regina but then he cut her, voice really soft suddenly. "I am so bloody happy we got to meet again, Belle."

She smiled, warmth filling her body.

Then, she reached out and squeezed his hand, but their eyes widened suddenly...

When they had touched, electricity had like came out from where they were touching...

Belle finally shook her head and said,

"I am very happy, too."

* * *

Robin finally opened the eyes again, the first thing that he saw was the sun, setting in the horizon.

The archer sat up and wiped his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep.

His head was heavy, his mouth dry.

But then he froze.

Because now that he thought about it, he didn't remember much from the last weeks of his life.

It was like everything was blurry and he couldn't say what happened and what didn't.

But then he froze once again as his heart stopped.

Regina.

Oh God, no.

Please _no_.

Because now, everything was rushing onto him.

The way he had pushed her away, the time he spent with Marian, the choice he vowed to make...

Oh _bloody hell_.

As if a choice needed to be made.

Robin got up on wobbly legs and had to lean on the tree for a few seconds before going towards the camp.

He needed to find her.

He needed to tell her.

* * *

Snow was still walking in the forest, looking everywhere around with wide scared eyes.

Suddenly a noise could be heard behind her and she froze, turning around slowly.

Facing her was three huge men with swords and mean looks.

"Well, well, well... What have we got there?"

* * *

Regina couldn't take it anymore.

She felt like her world's stopped turning.

Because she had thought about it all day and there was no way that she would be able to say goodbye to Robin, even if he didn't choose her.

A tear escaped her eyes.

She was about to go back to her tent when suddenly someone called her name.

"Regina!"

* * *

"I have money." said Snow but the first man laughed.

"You do look rich."

"Please, leave me alone!"

He smirked again and then looked at his friends,

"Bring her to me."

A scream escaped her as they started walking.

"_Stop_." screamed another voice and they all turned around where a teenager was standing, tall with blond hair and blue eyes , he was holding a sword. "Let the lady go."

* * *

Regina was heading toward her tent for the night when she heard someone calling her name,

"Will?" she asked, turning around and she frowned slightly when she saw he wasn't alone but with a young woman, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Regina, I've searched _everywhere _for you!"

"I am sorry, I had a lot to think about."

He smiled sadly and then seemed to remember something.

"Regina, this is Belle." the brunette looked at Belle who smiled softly at her. "She wanted to speak to you."

Regina frowned.

"I am sorry, do we know each other somehow?"

"No." and now Belle's heartbeat was fast because this was it, the moment she had been waiting for these past few days. "I have a message for you."

"What?"

"From Tinkerbelle."

Regina's eyes widened.

"You know Tinkerbelle? Where is she? How is she? What-"

Belle cut her.

"She isn't that good actually, she is kept prisonner-"

"_What?!_"

"But she wanted me to tell you that something was wrong with Robin!"

Regina's heart stopped.

"With Robin?"

* * *

Tinkerbelle was fuming.

She was so weak that her magic wouldn't work yet and for now she couldn't just fly to Robin and Regina.

She would have to walk until she felt better.

Well, first she would have to leave this castle and _then_ walk to the Sherwhood forest.

Great.

Just _fucking_ great.

Still no news of the imp.

And that wasn't good.

He was up to something.

* * *

The bandits laughed as they eyed the teenager.

"You think we are afraid of you?"

"I think you should be." he smirked smugly and Snow couldn't help but feel a bit charmed by his nonchalant behaviour.

The men charged and the teenager fought back with everything.

He was actually pretty good and in a few minutes, two of the men were down and the third was running away.

The young man chuckled and then put down his sword and walked to Snow.

"You were quite impressive." she said,with wide green eyes.

The young man looked at her, and then smirked.

"I know."

Snow rolled her eyes and decided she didn't like him.

"Anyway, thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome." he said and walked to her, holding his hand. "My name is David, by the way."

"Snow White." she smiled, holding his hand and he smiled back.

* * *

Regina couldn't breath.

"What's with Robin?" she asked once again but then, everyone looked around as her name was called in a desperate manner.

Regina froze.

Could it be?

When she turned around, Robin was running to her and she couldn't really say why, but something in his made her hope.

He stopped only inches from her and didn't even seem to notice that she wasn't alone or that a stranger was with Will.

"You're here." he said, breathless and she nodded because she didn't know what else she could say. He looked pale and tired. "I ... I had to see you." She took a deep breath. "Regina, I-I don't know- it wasn't-please-you have to believe-I couldn't-I don't know-" her eyes widened because he didn't make any sense and she had never seen him so agitated before.

"Robin." she breathed, laying a hand on his chest. "Calm down. I am here."

Robin tried to ease his breathing but he couldn't.

He needed to tell her.

He needed to make sure he had not lost her and to let her know he was only hers.

Only, thoughts were running in his head but he couldn't get his words out.

So he did the only thing he knew could answer all of her questions.

Robin cupped her cheeks and leant in, kissing her passionately in front of the whole camp.

* * *

"Where are you heading?" asked David as they were walking along the road. Snow eyed him carefully and he smiled, "You can trust me, you know."

She sighed.

"I don't really know." she chuckled sadly. "All I know is that I am looking for some man living in the forest whose name is Robin."

God.

She was an idiot.

She would never find Robin, nor Regina.

She should go back to the Castle.

She sould-

"Actually, I might know the man you're talking about."

Her eyes widened.

"_What?"_

"Well, there is a man better known as _Robin Hood_ who steals from the rich to give to the poor. I know him and he is a good man. His camp is said to be in the Sherwhood forest."

"_Is said_?" she asked but her heart was beating faster because yes, oh God yes! It might be him!

"No one can find it if not shown." he shrugged and she took a deep breath.

"This is where I am heading, then."

"Sherwhood Forest?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?" asked the teenager. "Have you not seen what just happened? Woods are dangerous."

"I don't care. I have to find someone." she looked down and didn't hear the sigh of the young man.

She was exhausting.

But there was something about her...

"Well, that means I have to go with you."

Her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Well, I can't let you leave alone. You'll need protection."

"I am perfectly able to look after myself, thank you very much." David raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Fine. Thank you."

He smirked again.

"Plus, it might be fun."

Snow didn't really see things this way.

But what had she got to lose?

* * *

After a few seconds, Regina had kissed him back, circling his neck with her arms and relishing in his proximity after so long.

When they separated due to the need to breath, confused brown eyes met blue.

"Robin..." she breathed and he closed his eyes a few seconds, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I don't know what happened to me, Regina. To be honnest, I feel almost like it wasn't even me!" Regina frowned slightly. "It was like... Like my heart and my head were having a war inside of me." She looked down and he cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "My heart won." she smiled softly at that but then took a step back because all of this didn't make any sense.

But Robin didn't let her leave his embrace, and she gladly didn't.

"I don't understand what you're saying. You're choosing _me_, then?"

He smiled sadly.

"God, there was never a choice to make, Regina. It's always been you."

A tear escaped her eyes.

"Then what the hell happened! I don't understand, Robin!"

And she didn't.

Because Robin seemed so sad in front of her right now ( and God, _this _was her Robin) but at the same time, he had put her through so much these past few weeks.

Nothing made sense.

"I think that I can answer that question." said a voice and they both turned to Belle, who was looking at them.


	19. Chapter 19

They were sat in the tent planned for meetings and Regina couldn't understand what was going on.

Robin had come back to her.

Robin, who was now looking at her like she would vanish, but she couldn't reassure him.

Not when she didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"You said that you could explain us?" she asked the young woman next to Will, and she nodded.

"I can try."

"Go on, Belle." said Will, smiling softly and she smiled back.

"It might be long." she warned,

"We've got all of our time." said Robin and he looked at her, blue eyes wide and worried as if she might got up and leave, but she endured far worst these last few weeks, she wouldn't go now.

So Regina nodded and the young archer visibly relaxed.

"Well, I ..." she swallowed. "I used to work for Rumplestiskin." Regina froze and Belle hurried to add. " As a maid. But one day, I was cleaning one part of his castle and I heard him talk to someone, a woman that I had never seen." Her eyes met Regina's. "Tinkerbelle."

Regina froze once again.

"But why was she there?"

Belle smiled sadly.

"I don't know that. All I know is that I heard them talking but couldn't quite make out what they said, something about a love curse, about happy ending shattered and soulmate torn apart."

Robin's heart stopped and his eyes stopped on Regina once again.

He was so afraid- no, he was _terrified_ that she couldn't forgive him for the last few weeks, terrified that she would go and just leave him behind.

God, what had happened to him?

"I came back later," said Belle shaking her head. "I came back and found out who the woman was. She was a fairy and she begged me to do something for her. She looked upset, so I agreed. I was asked to find a woman named Regina, leaving in the Sherwood Forest and tell her a message."

"What message?" breathed Regina, and she could see Robin's hand rose to take hers, but she needed more time.

She took her hand away.

He looked genuinely heartbroken.

But she couldn't.

Lovespell or not, her pain had been real.

"Tinkerbelle asked me to tell you that all of this is the Dark One's fault. He forced a lovespell on Robin and the only way to break it, according to her, was a kiss of true love but for that to work, you needed to actually be certain of Robin's feelings for you."

Regina's heart stopped.

No.

It couldn't be.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rumple..." her voice broke. "He did that?"

She didn't understand why he hated her so much.

She turned her head and saw Robin was livid beside her.

God,

She needed air.

"I..." she tried, "I need some time."

Belled nodded sadly and she heard Robin calling her name, but in one second, she was out.

* * *

Belle looked sadly at Will, who tried a smile.

"You did the right thing, Belle."

She nodded.

"I am exhausted, could I rest?"

"O'course." said the young man, "Let me show you to your future tent."

She nodded gratefully and then looked at Robin,

"I am so sorry." she said and the man was up, looking around with frantic eyes.

"I ... I didn't..."

"You didn't." said softly Will,

"She ... She'll never forgive me." and it broke his heart, shattered his soul to think about that but it was the truth.

"Regina will understand, Robin." said his friend, "Give her time."

"I need to find her." said the archer before running out.

He needed her to know.

And he needed to know.

Would they be alright?

* * *

Regina ran to the wood, the only place she could find solace ( and oh, how _ironic_).

Robin had been under a lovespell.

It hadn't been him.

Maybe he didn't even want to leave her.

Maybe.

God, that was too much.

And how did he break the spell, then?

Was he still under it?

And what about their baby?

Could she finally tell him about it?

Or would he run away?

Again.

God, she needed to stop that.

It wasn't his fault.

But then whose?

_Rumplestiskin._

Regina felt darkness in her veins and her fingertips tingled but then she took a deep shaky breath and wiped angrily the tears running down her cheeks.

"Regina!" she heard a voice calling her and she froze but didn't stop. "Regina, _please!_" he said again and she didn't plan on stopping, but he was faster and caught her arm softly before forcing her to look at him.

He looked awful.

He was still so pale, blue eyes full of fear and horror.

She realized he must look like she did, right now.

She receded softly from his embrace.

"I need more time alone, Robin."

The young man shook his head,

"We've spent enough time apart, don't you think?" A tear rolled down her cheek and took a cautious step to her, wiped it tenderly. "I am so sorry, Regina. "

"It wasn't you." she breathed.

And she didn't know who she was trying to convince.

He saw right through her.

"Does it make it easier for you to forgive me?"

A small silence settled.

Did it?

On one hand yes, because the Robin that had set her aside like she meant nothing wasn't _her _Robin.

It was merely a puppet in Rumple's dark plans.

But on the other hand...

On the other hand, the pain she had felt had been true.

And Robin had caused it.

And she had never thought him able to cause her pain, that was why she gave him all of her so fast and without a doubt.

Oh God, it was such a mess.

"I don't know." she admitted and his heart broke in thousand pieces.

Robin wanted to shout that it wasn't his fault, that he loved her so much.

He wanted to kiss her until they were both out of breath.

He wanted to hug her until they couldn't breath anymore.

He wanted to close the space between them and never ler her go again.

But he couldn't.

Now wasn't the time.

And then he asked the very reason he came to find her.

"Will you be able to forgive me?" he asked and his voice broke.

Regina looked up and saw his eyes were full of tears.

She couldn't do that.

Not right now.

"I just need time, Robin." she murmured and he nodded. "I ... I don't understand what is going on."

"I don't either!" he tried and she shook her head softly.

"You hurt me."

He froze and his eyes widened.

He had not meant to hurt her.

But he had.

He could see it in her guarded expression ( and even when they first met, she had never looked at him like he would hurt her) , in those brown eyes he knew so much now looking at him like he might just break her heart here and then.

He had hurt her.

Be it intentionally or not.

There was no coming back from that.

"I could never forgive myself for that." he breathed then and she saw a tear leaving his eyes.

Then Regina started to walk away from him, but he talked and she froze.

"You have to know that I love you. " he said and she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to hold her stomach.

Because now wasn't the time.

* * *

"How do you even know where to find Robin Hood?" asked Snow and David smirked.

God, he was getting on her nerves with that damn smirk.

"I just do."

"How?"

"I do."

"Yes, I got that. But _how_?"

He huffed annoyed and then looked at her,

"Rumours, for once."

"Great, so now we are following _rumours_? I thought you had a bit more than that."

He looked hurt in his pride.

And God, since they had started their journey together, all they did was bickering and bantering.

All the time.

"I do."

"Then tell me!"

"Not now. You're too bossy." he pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"_Fine_. You'll talk to me when you're done being such a baby." she said and then started to walk faster ahead of him, leaving David with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"I hate her." he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

Marian was walking back to the camp when she saw Will and he looked so very upset that her heart started to beat faster.

Maybe that was it?

Maybe Robin had asked Regina to leave?

"Marian!" called Will, "Have you heard the news?"

Oh God.

This was it.

Her happy ending was finally there.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice formal.

"Robin has been enchanted." said Will and her heart stopped.

"How so?" her voice shook but the young man didn't notice and went on, explaining all that happened, how Belle found them, how Robin seemed to have come back to his senses ( and how was _that _ possible?), how they didn't know much for the moment but maybe Belle will tell them when she woke...

And hearing all of that?

Marian freaked out.

How long before she was discovered?

Oh God.

She needed to leave camp.

"I need to go." she breathed, leaving a very stunned Will Scarlett behind.

* * *

Robin was sat on a log on the forest, his hands buried in his head.

Regina.

His Regina.

The look on her face earlier when he had come after her.

She wouldn't forgive him.

Another tear escaped his eye.

He would lost the only woman he had ever loved over something that he didn't do.

The archer then felt a presence by his side and he jumped before his eyes widened when he saw just who had sat by his sides.

"_Regina_..." he breathed and she didn't look at him but look right in front of her.

"I know this is not your fault, Robin."

And he could see it cost her to admit that.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He was supposed to be the one to never hurt her.

He had promised her.

"It's really not." he said and raised his hand to took her hand, but she froze and he stopped. "I just don't want to lose you over something that isn't my fault..." his voice broke and he saw her look at him, then, brown eyes hurt and afraid.

Regina didn't know what to do, he seemed sincere and genuinely afraid of losing her, his eyes were shining with unshed tears and she didn't want to lose him again, after being so afraid that he would leave her.

"But what will happen of Marian?"

His eyes widened slightly,

"Marian? But I don't give a damn about her!" he exclaimed and she jumped slightly, "I'd rather know what will happen of _us_."

She looked down.

"Robin..."

She didn't know what to say.

She just needed to understand.

"Please tell me that it's not gonna end like that." he breathed and when she looked up, he looked tortured. "It _can't _end like that."

Regina held back a sob.

"I don't want it to end." she admitted and he closed his eyes in relief. "But I think I'll need a little time."

"Everything that you want, my love." he said before he could stop himself and she smiled sadly at him, "I am sorry, too soon."

And it was breaking his heart so entirely that he couldn't even call her the way his heart screamed to.

But he would give her time.

As long as she stayed.

"I just need to understand what happened, Robin."

"I know." he answered and then tried to take her hand again, and she let him do it.

Robin could feel his heart beat so fast and he intertwined their fingers before bringing her hand to his lips and laying small and reverent kisses on it. "I do, too."

Regina took a deep breath and leant her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes and shutting out the world for at least several minutes, focusing only on Robin.

She'll think about all of this mess later.

* * *

Snow was walking just ahead of David when suddenly he caught her arm and she froze before looking up.

"Welcome to the Sherwood Forest." only said the young man.

Snow frowned sligtly,

"Already?"

"Well, it_ is _a huge forest." said the young man and then showed her a way in the trees, "Robin Hood's camp is said to be this way, deeper in the forest. It'll take us a couple of days to get there."

Snow took a deep breath.

Ok.

Here went nothing.

She would find Regina.

And would bring her home.

As simple as that.


	20. Chapter 20

_**3 days later ...** _

In the Sherwood forest, a fairy was sat on a log and it seemed like she was waiting on someone.

Then, Tinkerbell blinked and slowly turned her eyes to her right.

"I knew you would come, eventually." she said coldly and mad giggles could be heard.

"You really think you could get away from me _that _easily?"

Tinkerbell got up and faced the imp that she hated.

"I will not fall twice for the same trick. I am ready now and I am not afraid of you."

Rumplestiskin's eyes became dark.

"You should."

"Well, I am not."

A heavy silence took place.

"Just so you know, your little plan didn't work. Robin broke the curse."

The imp closed his fists and when he talked, his voice was shaking with anger.

"This plan didn't quite work." he admitted, "But do _not _doubt me, fairy."

"There is nothing you can do against true love."

A loud laugh could be heard in the forest and despite herself, the fairy flinched.

And then she attacked.

"You didn't seem to find that so supid when you were with that maid of yours."

The Dark One flinched and she smirked.

"Do _not _talk about her."

"Why not? What was her name already?"

"I'm warning you."

"Belle ! Of course, Belle."

Rumplestiskin's eyes widened and she took her chance to strike.

"She didn't choose you." she giggled, "She chose the right path when she discovered the monster you were-"

"Shut up."

"She chose to warn Regina. She chose the light. She _betrayed _you."

"ENOUGH!" screamed the imp and the fairy closed her mouth but glared at him. Something was wrong with Rumplestiskin and Tink could see it, his eyes were frantic, he seemed to be trembling and she was secretely curious as to why he was in such a state. "I will let you go this time, fairy." he raised a finger at her, "But don't you dare think that you've won this war." then he said, just before disapearing in a cloud of smoke, "Because it has only just begun."

Tinkerbell waited for him to be gone, and then she let herself fall on the floor, taking deep breath.

Now she could focus on getting back to Robin and Regina.

* * *

Regina was sat on a log in front of the fire, thinking about these last three days.

Things had changed so quickly, she had still trouble trying to come to terms with everything.

Robin had been cursed.

He still loved her.

She still had not told him about their baby, but they were working on their relationship and she must admit that he was making every efforts to win her back.

And that she wanted what they had back as much as he did.

So yeah, everything was not perfect just yet, but she had high hope that it would, in the end.

And then there was Marian...

A couple of days ago, Robin and Regina had come back from the forest where they had taken a walk in order to try and mend their broken relationship ( she still didn't let him touch her in any ways, but he understood and she was grateful for that), only to find a very upset Will waiting for them.

She remembered what happened next clearly...

_Will was waiting for them, fidgeting._

_ Robin walked closer, Regina by his sides._

_Their walk had gone well, but she was still so distant it was breaking his heart, yet it made him want to win her back at all costs._

_And he would._

_With time._

_"Is there something wrong, Will?"_

_The young man swallowed._

_"I don't know how to say it."_

_Robin frowned._

_"You know you can tell me anything."_

_And she didn't know why, but Regina had a bad feeling about all that._

_"Marian is gone."_

_And just like that, she saw Robin's eyes widened._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that she left, Robin. I am sorry."_

_Regina swallowed and then chanced a look at Robin, she was so worried because he had sworn that he didn't care about Marian, but what about now that she was missing? _

_Robin was frowning slightly like something was bothering him. _

_"Did she take her things?"_

_Will nodded._

_"Why would she leave?" he whispered, more to himself._

_Robin was still frowning and Regina was feeling so lost, she didn't know if he was worried, if he wanted to go after her, if he regretted having- _

_But then Robin took a step closer to her, and laid a comforting hand in the small of her back and it had shivers ran through her. _

_She didn't move._

_Not this time._

_She needed to feel his touch right now._

_So she let him._

_"Well, first I promised Regina that we would dine together." the woman's eyes widened as she looked up and found blue eyes looking so tenderly at her. "I would not miss that for the world." he said as tenderly and she blushed, looking down with a smile on her face she couldn't help. "I'll come to you later and we'll see what to do?"_

_Will nodded, smirking._

_"Of course, loverboy."_

Regina smiled softly at the memory.

She had been so surprised that Robin would want to spend the night with her, even after he found out that Marian went missing.

It had meant so much.

She had told him so, during their dinner and Robin had only smiled lovingly, took her hand ( she had let him do it, this time because of the blue of his eyes on her) and he had told her very seriously that _she _was the woman he wanted to be with, and that nothing else mattered.

It was in this very moment that Regina _knew _things would work out in the end for them.

But then, it had taken an unexpected turn...

_Regina was asleep in her new tent when she heard yells outside her tent. _

_She had been given this tent after it was decided that Robin and she couldn't share one anymore, after all that happened between them. He had understood even if it broke his heart and built her a tent right next to his, to be able to protect her in case of an attack._

_She heard yellings again and frowned when she recognized Robin's voice._

_Something was wrong._

_So she got up, put on her cape and carefully walked out of her tent and to the fire, where some people were gathered. _

_She saw Robin, Will, John and Tuck._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" screamed Robin and God, he seemed so mad! _

_She had never seen him that way. _

_His eyes were dark and wide, he was livid and his body was trembling._

_"Robin, please calm down-" tried John._

_"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! HOW COULD I BE BLOODY CALM WHEN NO ONE TELLS ME SOMETHING IS WRONG!"_

_"We tried to warn you!" exclaimed Will, "That's not fair!"_

_"NOT FAIR?!" yelled Robin, chuckling darkly. "WHAT'S NOT FAIR IS THAT-"_

_"Robin?" called Regina and she saw the moment he saw her, because his eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed._

_"Regina, what are you doing up?"_

_She shrugged and Will chuckled,_

_"Oh yes, this camp is so bloody quiet. I don't know how you got woken up?"_

_"Shut up, Will." glared Robin._

_And then he walked to her,she tilted her head and laid a hand on his chest,_

_He shivered under the contact and she did too._

_"What is it, Robin?"_

_The man sighed and then looked at his friends, who only nodded at him. _

_"Regina..." his voice broke and he shook his head before starting pacing and now, she was worried._

_"What is it? Please tell me, I am worried."_

_She saw Will's eyes fall on her, and he knew about her condition, knew she shouldn't be upset._

_"Robin, tell her. She deserves to know."_

_The archer stopped pacing and then looked back at her, _

_"We have every reasons to believe that Marian was the one that cursed me."_

_Regina paled. _

_Her heart stopped and suddenly she felt dizzy, her legs giving up on her and she heard the yells of men, but soon two strong arms caught her, and she leant into this hold she was missing so much._

_"I've got you." murmured Robin into her hair, and she clunged at his shirt for a few seconds, trying to understand what he said. _

_Finally, she receded a little._

_"How do you know?"_

_Robin took a deep breath._

_"We found an empty bottle in her tent. Plus, my men saw her behaviour was not quite usual, and mine was clearly not either."_

_Regina swallowed and tears pricked at the back of her eyes,_

_"But why would she do that?" her voice broke and she saw Robin looked behind him, toward his friends._

_"We will leave you two together." only said Tuck and Robin smiled gratefully. _

_And then the men were gone and Robin's eyes were back on Regina. _

_He sighed and carefully cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold._

_"Do you want to sit down?" he breathed._

_"No." she shook her head and snuggled closer into him. "Just... don't let me go."_

_"Never." he vowed._

_And then for a few seconds, they were silent._

_"Why would she do that to us?" _

_He chuckled bitterly and she sniffled, a tear escaping her eyes and he wiped it tenderly. _

_"Regina, she was so bloody jealous." her eyes widened. "I should have seen it. I should have done something. I should have protected you better! I should-"_

_She cut him, laying a finger on his lips and his eyes widened before he kissed her finger tenderly,_

_"Robin, none of this is your fault."_

_And she truly believed that, now that she had time to think about it._

_"I almost lost you!"_

_"Because of _her_." breathed Regina, and blue eyes locked onto brown. "But I am here, now."_

_"I want her found." said Robin angrily, jaw tensed. "I want her found and punished for what she did to us. I want-"_

_"I know." said Regina and now, she was the one cupping his cheeks. "But you and I have already lost enough time, don't you think?" Robin closed his eyes a few seconds, _

_"You're right." he breathed, leaning his forehead to hers. _

_Regina smiled softly, stroking the subtle on his cheeks._

It had been quite a shock, to learn that Marian was behind everything that happened between them.

Regina sighed and her eyes got lost on the fire once again, she often wondered where Marian had gone and if she was still a threat to them.

She didn't know if preventing Robin from going after her was a good idea, but she had meant what she said, they had lost enough time as it was ( plus, she wasn't sure how she felt about Robin running after Marian, and seeing her again).

In order to be sure, Robin and the merry men had moved camp a little further into the forest, just in case Marian would have wanted to betray them in order to get the revenge she was obviously after.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came an accented voice behind her, and she let a happy smile lit up her face before looking up, finding Robin in front of her with a beautiful bunch of flowers in his hands, and blue eyes so full of love and promises.

* * *

"Are you sure we're in the right path?" asked the young girl and David rolled his eyes.

"You've asked me that at least a thousand time, _today_." he was annoyed.

She was annoying. ( she was also beautiful, and witty and smart. But _so _ annoying for God's sake.)

"Well, we're getting deep into the forest now, and whose to tell you're not doing it on purpose?"

David smirked and stopped.

"And why would I do that, Princess?"

She froze.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"What you called me."

She was so pale and he didn't understand.

"Princess?" she nodded and he was stll frowning as he answered, "Calm down, it's just a nickname, I-" then he froze.

"Don't say it." she warned him.

"You're a _Princess_!" he exclaimed and she groaned in annoyance.

"It doesn't change anything."

"For God's sake!" exclaimed the young boy and his eyes were wide. "What are you doing here all alone?!"

"I told you that."

"You're Princess Snow White?!" she nodded, "God, I am so stupid. How could have I not guessed..." he shook his head and then became serious, "Come with me."

"Where?"

"I'm getting you back to your father."

Snow's eyes widened.

"No!"

"I can't take the risk."

"David, _please_-"

"I could get myself killed."

"I beg you."

"It is not safe."

She was desperate so she ran to him and took his hand.

Electricity crossed them and both of the teenagers stopped and their eyes locked, lost.

"Please." she breathed again and he swallowed. "I need to find her."

"Who is _she_ to you?" he asked after a small silence.

"I can't tell you."

"You'll have to. I won't continue this trip, if I don't know the truth."

Snow closed her eyes a few seconds, and then opened them.

"She is the missing Queen."

* * *

She was so beautiful. Robin smiled at her and handed her the flowers, which she took and hummed her, humming in delight.

"They are wonderful, Robin."

He smiled wider and then sat by her side.

"I've picked them thinking about you."

The archer saw a beautiful blush on her cheeks and it did things to his heart.

A few days ago, he had been so worried about the fact that maybe, Regina wouldn't be able to forgive him, but now he knew that everything would be okay.

She needed time and proof of his affection.

He could do both.

"I have something to do with John right now," he started and she looked at him, curious." But what do you say about taking a walk in the forest with me, later?"

"Robin of Locksley!" she exclaimed, voice teasing and he chuckled. "Have you got something to hide?"

"Perhaps I do, m'lady. But I swear my intentions are honourable."

She smiled again and there was this glint in her eyes that he loved so much.

"I hope not _too _honourable." she winked before kissing his cheek tenderly and getting up to her tent.

Robin stayed frozen on spot, looking at her long after she was gone, and the patch of skin where she had kissed him was burning him.

"Bloody hell." he only murmured to the empty space.

* * *

Later, Regina entered her tent, smiling.

She closed her eyes as soon as she came in and put a hand on her slightly swollen belly ( She was entering her third month of pregnancy by now, and her stomach was starting to swell, which she loved).

"Everything will be fine, little one." she whispered. "Your daddy will love you so much."

"I am sure of that. " came another voice and Regina jumped, heart stopping before her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Tink?!" she called, tears in her eyes and the fairy nodded, walking carefully to her. "Is it really you?"

The fairy nodded again and then both woman ran into each other's arms.

When they receded, Regina was frowning slightly.

"But I don't understand, what happened? Belle told us you were hold captive in the Dark One castle!"

The fairy's eyes widened and she gasped,

"Belle is here?"

"Yes, she arrived a couple of days ago, she said you sent her to warn us."

"I am so glad she is ok." then she took Regina's hands. "I was forced by Rumplestiskin to watch what he was doing to you and Robin. Regina, you have to be careful. There are some people you can't trust... Marian, for instance. She works for him."

Tears pricked at the back of the young woman's eyes.

"I know." she admitted and Tink frowned slightly. "She left right after the curse was broken, Robin and his men found an empty bottle in her tent, they know she cursed Robin. What I can't understand is _why_?"

Tink sighed.

"Love is a powerful magic, darling. It can send us on the right path, or on the wrong one. Youre love for Robin and his love for you put you both in the right one, a path of light and love. Marian's is bringing her down to the wrong path, with evil acts she will regret at one point... But right now, she is blinded by her love for Robin, she thinks _you_'re the reason why he doesn't love her anymore..."

"But it's not true !"

"_I _know that. Robin knows that. Everyone else knows that!"

Regina looked down a few seconds,

"You're here to stay, right?" she asked shyly, "Because I need you, Tink. I need help with my magic, I need help with the baby, I need help with what to do with Robin..."

Tink nodded, eyes shining with tears.

"I won't disapoint you again."

"Oh, Tink..." said Regina, squeezing her hand. "You never did." the fairy was about to talk when she added, "At least I know you never wanted to."

And that had Tinkerbell smiling so hard.

"Don't worry, darling." then she smiled, "We'll resume our lessons for your magic, with the pregnancy it might mean you're even more powerful right now. Don't worry about the baby, I've heard you talk to your child so often, you'll be an amazing mother, you have it inside of you! And about Robin..." Tink smiled tenderly at the young woman, "He loves you entirely and I know you feel the same. Trust him, Regina. Trust your heart."

Regina looked down nodding,

"I am so glad that you're back!" she chuckled and Tinkerbell chuckled with her. "Come, I'll introduce to everyone!"

"Go enjoy your evening with Robin," smiled the fairy and Regina was about to say something when she added, "I still have some things to do, I'll come back tomorrow and you will be able to introduce me."

Regina nodded, smiling.

"You'll be happy, here."

"I have no doubts." then she added, tilting her head, "Regina, please never doubt Robin's love for you. He broke a lovecurse! I don't know if you realize what that means..." Regina frowned slightly and Tink kept talking, "Regina, nobody ever managed to break a love curse, not without a kiss of true love. What he did... I can't even explain it !But if you ever doubt his love, think about the fact that only the truest love of all could have broken it."

Regina nodded, smiling.

* * *

David's eyes were as wide as they could get and Snow sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Please, David. You have to help me because I think Robin has kidnapped her..."

And then, much to her surprise, the teenage boy burst out of laughter and looked at her as if she was becoming crazy.

"You're joking, right?" he asked but she shook her head and he frowned. "Robin Hood does not kidnap people. They come to him freely. He is a good man, Snow."

"But-" she tried but he cut her.

"No. I will not listen to you on this." and his voice was so firm it had Snow stop talking. "Back when I still had my mother, Robin Hood always brought her food and made sure she had everything she needed, made sure she was always safe and happy." Blue eyes locked onto brown. "He is a good man. I will not help you bring him down."

Snow was speechless.

"But-"

"That is my final word. I am sorry."

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She wanted to scream, and shout, and hit him.

Why couldn't he understand?

She was sure Regina wasn't happy.

Her place was in the palace.

With _her_.

Not in the woods with some outlaws!

"The Queen..." started David, frowning, and she looked up, so mad at him. "How old is she?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"How old, Snow?"

"I don't know!" lied the girl. He raised an eyebrow and she glared at him, "She is 25."

He scoffed.

"And your father?"

"I don't see how this is relevant."

"Your father, Snow."

"55."

David's eyes were full of disgust and she felt attacked.

"And you dare say she _chose _to marry him? On her own free will?"

"But she _did _! She chose to marry him! She chose to be my mother ! She did ! Now, she has to come back to us! I don't care if she chose to run away or not, she promised she would be there for me!"

She stopped talking, breathless.

David was looking at her like she was a monster suddenly and she didn't quite know why, but it tore at her heart.

"How can you be so selfish?" he spitted and she froze, eyes wide. "Listen to yourself, Snow. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat. I can't believe I was so wrong about you... " he scoffed, eyes dark. "I want nothing more to do with you. I am coming back to town, you can come with me or you can stay here alone, I do not care anymore."

And then he walked away, and she was left alone with her heart beating so fast in her chest.

* * *

"Regina?" called a voice outside her tent and she smiled when she recognized the voice.

_Robin._

She got up from her bed and walked to the opening of her tent, finding Robin waiting for her.

Blue eyes softened when he saw her and a smile lit up his face.

God, she had missed him.

Tinkerbell's words rang out in her head,

_"Regina, nobody ever managed to break a love curse, not without a kiss of true love. What he did... I can't even explain it !But if you ever doubt his love, think about the fact that only the truest love of all could have broken it"_

"M'lady." he breathed, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

She bowed slightly, smiling a smile so bright it could lit up the whole forest.

"Robin."

This would surely be one night they would never forget.


	21. Chapter 21

They were walking in the forest, and Regina had not felt that good in weeks.

She was walking by Robin's side, and his hand was brushing hers with each step they took.

She felt safe, she felt _loved_.

Finally, Robin stopped and her eyes widened when she realized where they were.

He had set up a romantic dinner.

Much like their first date.

There was a table set for two, there were candles and flowers and...

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly suddenly and she looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth gasping.

"Are you kidding me?" she breathed, "This is _perfect._" Robin's eyes softened and then he smiled, proudly. "Is it what you've been doing all afternoon?"

He smiled again.

"Perhaps." then the archer winked. "But I wouldn't want to give away all of my secrets now, would I?"

She chuckled and he was about to move forward the table, but she caught his hand and saw him jump at the contact.

"Thank you, Robin."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"For you, _anything._" he whispered reverently.

* * *

From his castle, the Dark One was watching Robin and Regina from one of his mirrors, eyes shining with anger and disgust.

"Enjoy your moment of hapiness, dearies. I am not done with you just yet..."

And then he waved the hand and another scene appeared, one with a blue-eyed woman who was laughing with a young man by the fire.

"Belle..." whispered the imp, frowning slightly.

And no.

She didn't get to be happy when she had broken his heart so entirely.

He trusted her.

* * *

Robin was looking at Regina and how was it that she was even more beautiful with each passing day?

She smiled at him and Robin could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked, frowning slightly and he nodded,

"I'm perfectly fine as long as I got you."

She blushed, looking down slightly.

"Robin..."

"Regina." he cut her because he felt like he needed her to hear one more time how sorry he was. "I-"

"I know." she cut him softly, blue eyes meeting brown and he gasped at the tenderness in hers.

"But I need you to hear it again." he took her hand and she jumped slightly at the contact, but let him do it. "Regina, I am so sorry for the pain I put you through. I don't know if you'll ever be able to fully forgive me-"

"I will." she cut him softly and once again, he froze.

"You mean that?" he breathed and she nodded, eyes shining with tears.

"I'm already starting to." she admitted and he chuckled happily, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles reverently.

That was the only physical contact he was allowed in weeks, and he intended to make it last as long as possible.

"I only want things to get back to where they were."

"In time, they will."

They both smiled.

Because they both knew it...

They would be alright.

* * *

Belle and Will were sat together by the fire.

"How is he like?" finally asked the young man and Belle frowned slightly.

"Who?"

"The Dark One."

Belle froze.

She couldn't.

Not now.

Probably not ever.

"He is.." her voice broke. A small silence settled and then she sighed in defeat. "I am tired, goodnight Will."

She got up but Will caught her arm and she jumped at the contact, when she looked up he was looking at her intensely.

"I missed you, you know?"

Her eyes softened at that and she smiled.

"I've missed you too, Will. More than I can say."

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever hear of Marian again?" asked Regina and she saw Robin tensed and his jaw closed.

"I don't know. For her own good though, she'd better stay away from us." Regina nodded, lost in thoughts. "What are you thinking about, lovely?"

"I would like to ask her why she did this." Robin swallowed. "Why she tried to break us apart."

"Regina..." he cut her. "She was sick and jealous."

"But that doesn't make any sense." she shook her head, frowning slightly. "If she really loved you, she would have let you be happy.." her voice broke and then she looked down. "I was ready to do just that."

"Regina-"

"When you came back from the forest the other day, I had my things packed." Robin's eyes widened. "I was ready to leave if your choice was her. I was ready to leave and let you be happy with the woman you..." a tear escaped her eyes and Robin got up, kneeling in front of her and waiting for her to look at him, when she did, blue eyes were shining with love and devotion.

"Regina, there is only one woman that I love and this is _you_. You are the only woman I gave my heart to, and even a lovespell couldn't break us apart. That's how strong we are, my love." she nodded, chuckling with tears and _damn_ those stupid hormones!

Oh God.

The pregnancy.

Robin still knew nothing about it.

Would he be upset?

Would he hate her from having kept such a secret from him?

Well, it was his fault so...

Oh God.

The young archer was looking at her like she was everything for him and she felt herself melt.

This was the right moment.

She had to tell him.

"Robin, I-"

"May I kiss you?" he asked out of the blue and her eyes widened.

"What?" she murmured and now he got up, bringing her with him and she felt herself shake slightly in his embrace, but his blue eyes were darkened by love and lust and she was so weak...

"I'm dying to kiss you, Regina. I've been deprived of it for too long.." she opened the mouth but he cut her, "Now, don't get me wrong because I know this is all my fault, but I just need to be with you right now. That's all I ask." he cupped her cheek tenderly and added softly, "I know that this won't mean that everything is forgotten, I know we still have a long road ahead of us... I just want this moment to be about us."

She swallowed and he leant in slowly, kissing his way to her ear and she shivered pleasantly.

"Now the question is..." another kiss to the shell of her ear and she had to bit her lip not to moan outloud. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

She didn't know if it was the right decision.

Her plan had been to take things slowly.

But...

She knew what she wanted.

Her hands got lost on his chest and she took a deep breath before receding slowly and blue eyes locked onto brown in a heated embrace.

"Kiss me, Robin."

He growled lowly and then his mouth crushed on hers.

Regina gasped and he swallowed her gasp, before deepening the kiss and her hands were grabbing his clothes, bringing him even closer to her...

His were buried in her hair, angling her head just so in order to kiss her even more.

They were breathless when they receded, and Robin nuzzled her nose.

"I needed that."

She chuckled and closed her eyes, leaning on him and feeling surrounded by this strong and masculing scent of his.

"Me too." she admitted and felt his heart beat faster under her hands. "I want things to work out between us, Robin." she admitted and heard him gasp.

"You really do, don't you?"

She receded a little so that their eyes met and she saw so much wonder in these blue eyes of his.

She needed to tell him.

They couldn't start this new relationship without him knowing about their baby.

God.

God.

Oh God...

So Regina took a deep breath and receded, trying to compose herself.

She saw Robin's eyes widened at this sudden change of behaviour, he tried tor each for her but she flinched.

She wouldn't be able to do it if he touched her.

"Regina?" he asked and now, he looked worried.

Great.

Well done, Regina.

"Robin, I really need to talk to you." she took a deep breath, brown eyes deep and sorry. "I think youneed to sit down because you may change your mind about me after hearing this. But, if we want things to really get better between us, there can be no more lies."

He swallowed.

Robin couldn't breathe properly.

Everything had been so perfect...

Her change of heart could only mean one thing.

There had been someone else.

At one moment during what happened between them, Regina had found comfort in somebody else.

It hurt so badly.

His heart was slowly crashing down.

Thinking about Regina ( _his _Regina) in the arms of another man; kissing him, making love to him, finding comfort in him ( and that was surely what hurt the most)...

But...

It was his own fault.

He had forced her to do so.

He couldn't be jealous.

He couldn't be angry.

He could only-

"Robin, are you even listening to me anymore?" she asked, frowning slightly and he jumped slightly.

Then took a deep breath.

"I understand." he finally breathed and it was taking all of his courage to say so. Her eyes widened but she didn't talk. "And I am not mad at you, Regina."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, face pale suddenly.

"I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you?"

She was worried.

Could have he seen the signs?

Will did.

Oh God...

He had guessed, hadn't he?

Robin swallowed and she was surprised to see his eyes looked pained yet resolute.

"I know that this is my fault."

Her eyes widened.

"Robin..."

"I know you were heartbroken because of me."

Now, there had to be a misunderstanding.

She frowned again.

"I don't understand."

He took a deep breath.

"If you're about to tell me that you've seeked comfort in someone else these past few weeks, know that I don't think less of you. All of this is on me. Not you."

Her heart stopped.

How could he.

How could he thinkg something like that!

How could he...

"Regina?" he asked, worried about her silence.

She only chuckled darkly.

"You are such a jerk, Robin of Locksley."

His eyes widened in shock.

"What-"

"How do you _dare _say something like that after everything you put me through?" he closed his mouth and only seemed to realize what he had said. "I've waited for you. I've cried for you. And when do you think I would have found the time to _cheat _on you?"

"That's not what I said-"

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed, tears shining in her eyes.

Another silence and Robin hated himself.

How was it that he was only good at hurting her?

Regina shook her head and muttered something about this being a waste of time and her getting back to the camp, but Robin knew well enough that if she left now, it would be for good.

And he couldn't let that happen.

He had already messed up this relationship enough.

"Regina, wait." he breathed, taking her arm and she tensed but didn't try to escape his hold. "I am sorry." she scoffed and he cursed himself. "I know, I do everything wrong lately between us... But I want you to keep in mind that I am only afraid that I've messed this up for good. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and now it feels like I don't even know how to make sure you won't ever leave me..." she turned and her eyes were glassy again, but he had to tell her how he felt. "I love you." he whispered. "That never changed. And it never will."

Regina looked down a few seconds, then looked up.

Robin had opened his heart to her.

It was her turn now.

She needed to do this.

She had no choice.

Not anymore.

Blue eyes met brown and then she opened the mouth...

Now or never.

"I am pregnant, Robin."


	22. Chapter 22

Robin's heart stopped in his chest.

He could see Regina was talking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying and he couldn't even move or speak.

Pregnant.

With his child.

Regina was getting worried.

Robin was in front of her, so very pale and unmoving.

"Robin?" she tried again but his eyes looked through her like she wasn't there.

Tears started to gather in her eyes and what if he hated her for this?

"Robin, please."

She laid a hand on his cheek and that seemed to do it, blue eyes met brown.

"How long?" he breathed and she froze.

How long had she been pregnant?

How long had she lied to him?

How long had he missed?

She looked down and took a step back.

"Three months." she breathed and then tears gathered in his eyes as realisation finally seemed to settle on him.

"Oh my God..." he only said and she looked up, saw a tear rolled down his cheek. She froze and was about to apologize for not saying anything, but he walked to her and cupped her cheeks, hands trembling slightly. "_Oh my God_..." he breathed and then she realized that it wasn't anger in these blue eyes she knew so well... It was love.

"Robin..." she breathed, feeling tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he whispered because he didn't trust his voice to speak outloud.

She nodded, heart beating so fast in her chest.

And then one of his hands started to lower and stopped suddenly, but their eyes locked and she took his hand in hers, intertwined their fingers and then laid his hand where their child was.

He gasped when he felt the small bump, there.

"Oh my God..." he said again and she chuckled slightly, a tear leaving her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby." she said again, heart roaring with love for the man in front of her.

She knew there was still things to talk about, things to mend between them.

But as he was looking at her like she was his sun, it didn't seem to matter.

All that mattered was that they were here,

And this was true.

Tears were rolling down Robin's cheeks and she knew it was of happiness because she felt the same.

He stroked her bump tenderly and opened the mouth but no words came, so instead he leant in and took her mouth in a kiss that left her entirely breathless.

"Regina..." he whispered, nuzzling her nose. "I can't thank you enough for this gift. I can't... God, I can't even talk properly!" he chuckled and she chuckled happily too, squeezing his hand.

"I am so happy." she finally admitted this truth that she had not dared to admit in all the Marian-drama.

Robin receded slightly and brown eyes met blue,

"I feel like I am the happiest man alive." he said and she smiled. "I..." but then his eyes widened suddenly and she could see panic written all over them. "I've let you down when you were pregnant..." he took a step back, horrified.

"_Robin_-"

"I should have been there for you."

"No, that's not-"

"Instead you were on your own, afraid and alone because of _me_." his voice broke and she took a step to him again, cupping his cheeks firmly.

"This is not your fault, we've already been through this, my love."

He shook his head, blue eyes still so full of self-hatred.

"No, Regina. This is my fault. I've let you alone."

"No, please don't-"

"I can never forgive myself."

"You'll have to." his eyes widened, "Because I need you _now_, Robin." she breathed tenderly.

His eyes softened and his hands found their places back to her stomach.

"Has he moved, yet?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Not yet..."

Robin took comfort in the fact that at least, he had not missed that.

He then frowned, remembering some talks in the village.

"And are you sick, my love?"

"I were, on the morning quite a lot at the beginning," she said and he frowned slightly, cupping her cheek with his free hand while hers settled on his chest. "But I am mostly alright, now."

He studied her.

"Regina, I know this won't change anything, but I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

She leant into his hand, kissing it tenderly before their eyes met again.

"It's alright, Robin. You're here now."

And she meant it.

He nodded and leant in, kissing her so softly like she was a fragile thing and he had to take care of her.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." she finally admitted,

"Why didn't you?" there was no anger or ressentment in his eyes, only pure curiosity.

"I didn't want you to pick me because of the baby, I wanted you to choose me because you loved _me_..."

There was a moment of silence.

And then...

"Oh my love.." he breathed before bringing her to him and kissing her a bit more passionately. "It's you, it's always been you and it will forever be you."

She smiled.

And God, she had not been that happy in ages!

* * *

Snow was looking at David, he had not talked to her since their fight and she couldn't say why, but it was bothering her.

"I told you I was sorry."

"And I told you that I didn't care."

She huffed.

"You're so annoying."

"_I _am annoying?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes! I told you I was sorry, what can I do more?!"

"JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" he screamed and that made her jump.

David sighed loudly and then his eyes softened a bit, "I am sorry, I should not have yelled at you."

She looked down, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

No one had ever talked to her like that.

She was not sure she liked it.

(But a part of her did.)

"I am not a monster, you know." he didn't answer and she looked up, green eyes shining with tears. "I just miss the woman I considered like a mother. I want her back where she belongs, by my side."

David sighed again.

"But what if she is happier with this man? Why would you want her to go back to your father? To you? Can't you see how selfish that is?"

Snow's heart stopped.

She opened the mouth, but...

No words came.

Because she couldn't answer that.

* * *

Marian was breathless and sobbing when she came in the Dark One's castle and found him in his favourite room, looking through a mirror.

"Ive done everything that you said!" she screamed and he turned around, eyes unreadable. "I've done it and now Robin hates me!" her voice broke.

"Stop crying, dearie." he said firmly, "It disgusts me."

She tried to suppress her sobs.

"What do I do, now?"

The imp sighed and then looked back at the mirror, and there was Snow and David, talking by the fire.

"For now, I don't need you, maid." he smirked, looking at Snow and David. "I have another plan..."

"But..."

She swallowed.

"You had your chance."

"But let me another!"

The Dark One rolled his eyes, annoyed and then turned around and studied her.

"I'm gonna keep you anyway, just in case."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

And then he waved his wrist and she was gone, to a cell in his castle.

He giggled madly.

* * *

Robin and Regina were back to the camp, and he was holding her so close to him.

They reached her tent and she could see Robin was reluctant to let her go, but they had still some road before she was able to trust him enough to let him in entirely...

"It will be fine, Robin."

He didn't look convinced and she knew he hated himself at the moment.

"You call me if you need anything."

"I promise."

He nodded and blue eyes looked so sad.

It broke her heart.

"I'll be alright."

He looked down a few seconds and then their eyes locked,

"I just wish I could share it all with you. " he admitted in a shy whisper and her heart stopped.

She wanted that too, more than anything.

But she was afraid of rushing things.

So afraid.

But she leant in and kissed his lips softly,

"_Soon_." she breathed and he nodded, one of his hand found her stomach and stroked it tenderly while the other buried itself in her hair to bring her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She nodded, still dizzy from the kiss.

And then she entered her tent.

She looked around her, and blame the hormornes for that, but...

The loneliness of it just took her breath away.

Her heart started to beat faster,

She couldn't lay down on her bed alone, and wake up alone.

She couldn't do that.

She was so tired of being alone all the time...

She was so tired of being sad and miserable.

And now she didn't have to be.

_She didn't have to be._

So before she could really think about it, Regina hurried to leave her tent and she glimpsed Robin's back a few meters away from her...

"ROBIN!" she screamed and saw him froze, before he turned around and what he saw must have scared him because he ran to her, cupping her cheeks, blue eyes roaming her figure.

"What is it? Do you not feel well? Is it the baby? Do you need me to fetch a doctor?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

_That _was what she needed.

She needed the warmth and love of the man she loved.

This didn't mean they were back to being perfect, but it meant that she was willing to try and mend their broken relationship.

He loved her, she loved him and they were going to have a baby ...

It was time to act like an adult, stop running and start fighting for what she believed in.

She believed in them.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." she breathed and when she opened the eyes, his eyes were slightly widened.

"Regina..." he whispered,

"Robin."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rushthings between us-" and now he sounded hesitant and she wanted him all the more for it.

"_Please_." she said, "I just want you to hold me. That's all."

She looked down, feeling foolish but he tilted her head and their eyes met, a loving smile was brightening his face.

"I think I can do that." he smirked and she chuckled, before taking his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him to her tent.

* * *

"I know what you think of me." said Snow as they were both ready to sleep, by the fire.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Snow squeezed her eyes shut.

She had thought a lot about it.

Regina had fled because she wanted to be happy, she wanted to be loved like Daniel had loved her...

And what if this _Robin_ was making her happy?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

What if David was right and she was being selfish.

What if loving someone also meant letting that person go if she was happier that way?

"You were right, you know."

David froze.

"What?"

"About everything." And she truly believed that. She heard David sat up and felt his stare on her, but she had taken her decision and she couldn't look at him, afraid that he would see the tears in her eyes. "I just want to see her one more time. If she is happer with that Robin, I'll say goodbye and go back to the castle and let her be happy. I'll never talk about her again to my father." her voice broke.

David seemed to think a lot about it, and every minutes felt like hours to Snow.

"You promise?" he finally said and she swallowed,

"I do."

He sighed and then laid back on the ground, but she could hear his voice was soft again when he spoke.

"Alright, I'll take you to her."

Snow closed her eyes, tears escaping it.

* * *

Rumple giggled louder when he looked at the scene on his mirror, picturing the young Princess and David.

"Perfect, dearies." he breathed, "Exactly what I needed..."

And then he giggled again, the scene vanishing from his mirror.

* * *

Robin and Regina were laid down in her bed, she was laying on her side and he was behind her, his face buried in her neck and their hands intertwined on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I missed you so much.." he breathed against her skin and she smiled, burying herself further into his hold and for the first time in weeks, she felt safe and home.

"Don't leave me again, Robin." she breathed.

(And this type of intimacy with him would have her admit her deepest secrets and fears.)

He laid another kiss on her hair, nuzzling her neck tenderly.

"_Never_." he swore reverently.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Regina woke up to the feeling of Robin, stroking her stomach reverently, she heard him whispering and kept her eyes close, trying to listen to what he was saying.

"Hello there, little one... It's your daddy. I want you to know that I love you so much already, and that I cannot wait to meet you. You're gonna be so loved... I also wanted to apologize for I was not there at the beginning of your life, but that's over now, I won't ever leave you nor your mother. _Never_." he breathed again and then she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and her eyes met startled blue eyes.

"Regina..." he breathed and she saw red colouring his cheeks, but how could he be embarassed of the most beautiful thing she had ever heard?

She couldn't find the right words, so instead with tears shining in her eyes, she cupped his cheeks and brought him to her, kissing him with all the love she could muster.

"I take it that you heard..." he breathed when they separated to breath and she nodded, smiling brightly at him and his heart stopped, seeing her so beautiful.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Robin..."

He smiled tenderly and put a strand of hair behind her ear,

"I meant every words."

"I know." she breathed and he leant in, kissing her again. "This baby is lucky to have you."

She saw his eyes shining with tears.

"_I _am lucky to have you both in my life..."

She knew what was coming next, so she just put a finger on his mouth, shaking her head,

"Please, Robin. No more talk about the past. I want us to have a real chance, and for that we need to move on. Both of us."

He seemed to think about it,

And then he smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna make everything I can so you will be the happiest in the whole world." he swore and she chuckled happily, lovingly.

"I already am, Robin." she said, "All I need is you."

He chuckled in happiness too, before leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

They were about to leave again, but she could see that something was troubling David, so she took a deep breath and asked.

"What is it?"

The young man jumped, but then cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

"Please, tell me."

He sighed and then their eyes met.

He had kind eyes. So blue she thought she could drown into them, if she only stared at it long enough...

(What the hell was that?!)

"I'm just..." he huffed. "It's just..." David groaned in annoyance, but then he finally said. "How can I be sure that you will not break your promise?" he asked and she took the blow in the heart, despite of herself.

"I suppose that you can't." she finally admitted, after a silence. "You'll have to trust me, I guess. The way I trusted you with my life in this forest. Was I right to do so?" she smirked and could see he was also fighting one of his own.

"Still don't know about that, Princess."

She laughed.

* * *

They were sharing deep and lazy kisses and Regina honnestly thought that she would be happy to just spend the rest of her life like this, in Robin's arms, kissing him like nothing else mattered...

But then she remembered the talk she had had with Tinkerbell.

"As much as I..." she started but Robin groaned in annoyance and only leant in, kissing her once again, stealing her breath away and she smiled into the kiss, cupping his cheek tenderly. "Robin-" he kissed her again. "I am trying to-" again. "To speak!" Again and this time she laughed and he receded slightly, this dazzling smile she was so in love with, blue eyes happy and loving looking at her.

"What was it, my love?" he asked innocently and she slapped his chest playfully.

"You jerk."

He pretended to be offended and she laughed again, leaning in to kiss him.

She almost got lost in his affections again...

"Robin," she breathed.

"Hm?" he only hummed, biting her bottom lip and she gasped.

"I really am trying to speak, you know..."

He chuckled and finally receded,

"And I am all ears." She raised an eyebrow and he laughed again. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

And now she was worried.

Because they had talked about her magic once, but never again after that and she was afraid of what he would think of her.

"Regina?" he asked and now he looked concerned, "Is everything alright?" She nodded but buried her face in his chest, seeking courage and she felt him thread his fingers through her hair. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded again and then looked up, so that blue eyes met brown.

"I have someone that I want you to meet."

Now, he was curious.

"You want me to _meet _someone?" he asked again, and she nodded, sitting.

"Yes."

"Who, lovely?"

Regina took a deep breath, and then their eyes met once again.

"You remember I told you that I have magic, right?" Robin nodded carefully, "Well, we haven't talked about since then but-"

"Regina." he said softly and then took her hand in his before kissing it tenderly. "I love you, All of you. And I want you. All of you. And if magic is part of you... Then I love it, too. I want it, too."

"I want you to meet Tinkerbell, the fairy I have been training with."

His eyes widened.

"The fairy who led you to me?"

"Herself."

He smiled,

"I can't wait to thank her for all she brought to me." he whispered, stroking her swollen stomach and Regina's heart was warming in her chest.

She smiled but then her smile dropped.

"What is it, my love?" he asked and she swallowed.

"There is something else. Something I've been thinking a lot about, but I was not sure about how to tell you that..."

He frowned slightly.

"Just tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"Marian can't have prepared all of that alone." she breathed and he was caressing her arms but stopped at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I have enemies, Robin. Powerful enemies."

He receded a bit and she looked up, blue eyes meeting brown.

"What do you mean?" he said again, and she sighed deeply. "The King?" he tried.

"Him." she answered and swallowed darkly. "Amongst others." he frowned. "I told you about my magical friends but the truth is that I also have magical enemy, very powerful one."

"You know who?"

She nodded, looking down and he took her hand, she looked up and blue eyes were looking at her reverently.

"Regina, you have to trust in me to keep you safe."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks tenderly.

"I do trust you."

He smiled back and leant in, kissing her.

"So?" he said gently and she took another deep breath.

"The Dark One." she murmured and he froze instantly.

"What?" he breathed. "The one you studied dark magic with for a bit after you lost your Daniel?"

She nooded.

And then a silence.

Robin didn't answer. He was staring at a point behind her on the wall.

"Say something."

"Bloody hell."

She looked down.

But then Robin looked at her and his heart broke, one of her hands was on her stomach and he had already hurt her enough, hadn't he?

"We'll fight him together." he said then, his hand finding her own where their child was growing, and she looked up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I don't care what bloody rights this stupid imp thinks he has over you-"

"Robin-"

"But we'll fight him off, my love. _Together._"

A bright smile suddenly lit up her face and she cupped his cheeks, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Together." she only repeated, heart warming with trust and love.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina was nervous, she didn't really know why.

She had no reasons to.

Absolutely none.

The fact that Robin was about to meet Tinkerbell didn't change anything, so why the hell was she so nervous?

"Everything will be fine." chuckled Robin as he brought her to him, kissing her hair tenderly and his hands found her stomach, stroking it tenderly and she couldn't get enough of that feeling.

She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Robin hummed quietly against her,

"I think that's because you're really letting me in… There is no coming back once I've seen this hidden part of you." She swallowed and turned around in his arms, he was right. "But Regina," blue eyes locked onto brown. "I want to see and love every parts of you… I'm with you. Always."

She smiled, bitting her bottom lip before crashing her mouth on his.

And then someone cleared her throat.

* * *

David seemed unsure and Snow felt terrible for what she was doing.

All she kept doing lately was breaking the trust of people she loved…

When had she become such a person?

How?

"You swear to me that you won't try to hurt Robin?"

"I swear."

"Or Regina?"

"I swear."

He nodded, pensive then studied her for a few seconds.

Seconds that seemed endless to Snow.

"Fine." he finally sighed and she felt like she could breath again. "Let's say for now that I believe you."

"For now?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Don't think for one second that I randomly give my trust when it comes to protect the people of this land."

"They are my people, too!" she couldn't help but exclaim and he frowned at her. "I'm their Princess."

"For all the good that brought them." he said bitterly.

And then he started moving, leaving her speechless.

* * *

Rumplestiskin looked through his mirrors, bringing his hands together in glee and watching over Snow and David.

He could use her at his own advantage…

And he would.

Of course he would.

That's who he was.

The picture of some brown-haired and blue-eyed young woman crossed his mind but he pushed it back almost as quickly.

She had left.

And taken with her the very last chance of redemption for him.

He was a villain.

Villains don't get happy endings.

* * *

Regina jumped and turned around to a smirking young woman, blushing.

"Tink!" she exclaimed before walking to her friend and hugging her tightly. "You came."

"Of course I did." smiled the fairy and then she turned toward Robin, smiling softly. "And I assume that you are Robin?"

"Guilty as charged." he smiled, walking to her and handing her his hand.

Tinkerbell looked at his hands, and then she scoffed and walked to hug him.

Robin's eyes widened and Regina laughed while her friend walked back once again, looking at her two lovebirds.

"I've heard so much about you!"

"And I, you." he smiled, amused by the enthusiasm of the fairy. "Regina told me you thought about joining our camp?"

Tink nodded,

"If that's okay with you?"

He walked to Regina and laid an arm around her waist,

"Regina's friends are our friends, you are welcome here for as long as you wish."

The fairy beamed.

"Thank you, Robin Hood."

And then he added, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"And I want to personnally thank you for leading Regina to me. She is the love of my life, my soulmate, and I have no words to describe how grateful I ma to you. Consider me forever in your debt."

Tink smiled, eyes bright.

"I am a fairy, Robin. Giving happy endings is my job."

* * *

Belle and Will were sat on a log, talking with animation while the other merry men were working on things on the camp when suddenly, Belle's eyes widened.

Will frowned and took her hand, squeezing it.

"What is it, Belle?"

But the young woman didn't answer, she only got up and walked toward the person she had seen walking to them…

The blond woman smiled.

"You did a great job, Belle. Thank you. I know it mustn't have been easy."

And then…

Blame it all on the emotions of the past few days…

But she sobbed.

"Oh God, you're alive!" was all she could say to the fairy and Tinkerbell smiled, hugging her briefly.

"I am. Partly thanks to you."

Belle receded and smiled again.

Then Robin took a step forward, his hand linked with Regina's and all the merry men stopped what they were doing, listening to their chief.

"Tinkerbell is going to stay with us, now. We'll need to build another tent, so Will and John, come with me." The men groaned slightly but got up and Regina chuckled slightly. Her boyfriend turned towards her, blue eyes shining with love as he leant in and pecked her lips quickly. "See you very soon, my love."

She bit her lip, nodding.

Then her eyes found the knowing smirk on Tink's face and she couldn't help but blush.

* * *

David and Snow had been walking for some time now, and they had stopped for the night.

Snow had left a few seconds, saying she needed to pee and suddenly she stopped, hearing something behind her.

And she didn't know why, but it made her freeze.

"Who is it?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't shake as much as she thought it did. "I am not alone."

A mad giggle could be heard and she froze again.

She had already heard that giggle back in the castle…

Back when she was spying on her father…

She swallowed.

"Dark One, show yourself."

Another giggle.

"I am not afraid of you."

And then a silence.

She let out a shaky breath and was about to leave, running to David but when she turned around _he _was there, sat on a log, smirking at her.

"Aren't you, dearie?"

She swallowed and tried to straighten.

"What do you want?"

He giggled.

"Oh, trust me this is not so much a matter of what _I _want than a matter of what _we _want."

She frowned.

"How's that?"

He smirked again and got up, walking to her before whispering something that had her eyes widening and heart stopping.

"Regina."


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Robin was watching Regina sleep again.

So beautiful.

So peaceful.

All _his._

He couldn't believe his luck.

Couldn't believe she chose _him_ to share her life with.

He then laid his hand on her stomach and started stroking it tenderly, smiled at the swell he could feel there, meaning their baby was safely hidden in his or her mother's womb.

And then,

As it always did,

His heart broke painfully.

Because everytime that he did think about it, Regina had been alone to endure all of this...

He should have been there.

He should have-

"You're thinking way too loud." came a whisper and he chuckled slightly as her hand found his, she intertwined their fingers and brought his hand to her lips.

Robin smiled again and kissed her cheek tenderly before spooning her and nuzzling her neck lovingly.

He heard her sigh happily while she nuzzled closer into his embrace and he couldn't help the rush of affection.

"I love you." he only breathed.

She hummed in a content way,

But not before he heard it...

The whispered..

"I love you, too."

* * *

Everything was quiet.

So quiet.

Too quiet.

And Belle knew it couldn't mean something good.

Because she knew the Dark One ( at least she thought she did).

She was lost in her thoughts when someone sat by her side.

"What is wrong?" asked the fairy.

At first she didn't answer.

"It's just..." she sighed and took a deep breath. "I know it sounds stupid, but I can _feel _something is wrong. I am so sure that Rumple is up to something."

A silence.

Then Tinkerbell sighed deeply once again.

She frowned and looked up as if the answer was in the blue sky above their heads,

"I feel the same way. We should stay on our guards."

Belle nodded.

* * *

Snow was walking by David's side but the young man noticed that she was awfully quiet.

Actually, she had barely talked since that night he had made her swear she wouldn't hurt Robin.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, because he would _never _admit it but he quite liked her sass and quite enjoyed bantering with her.

And he didn't like to see her this way.

The Princess sighed, but then she smiled,

"I am just anxious and impatient to see Regina again, that's all."

David nodded, suspicious.

"Remember what your promise, right?"

She swallowed.

And then smiled again.

"I always keep my promises."

He hesitated.

"I trust you." he finally said and her eyes widened.

And he did.

He knew he shouldn't...

But God,

He really did.

* * *

Regina finally opened the eyes again and saw it was already bright outside, she stretched and turned around, smiling when she saw Robin was still asleep by her sides.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek tenderly before she got out of their bed, took her cape and left their tent.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her hand finding her slightly swollen stomach.

Almost 4 months.

She could feel her baby now, and it was one of the absolute best feeling in the world!

(With the way Robin stroked her bump and talk to their unborn child.)

Her life was so perfect.

Could it be...

Could it finally be her time to be happy?

With Robin by her sides, Regina really felt like it.

She smiled for herself and walked forward,

To the fire and her new friends.

* * *

Snow couldn't help but think about her encounter with Rumplestiskin.

_"Go on." said the girl and the imp chuckled, delighted._

_"I can promise you that if you help me, no harm will be done to Regina."_

_Snow swallowed._

_And then..._

_"I want no harm to be done to Robin Hood, either." _

_She didn't know why she did that, really._

_All she knew was that she had to do it._

_The Dark One hesitated._

_She knew he did._

_But then..._

_"Fine. Althought, _I _am the only one to choose what to do with the outlaw."_

_"Okay. As long as you don't kill him."_

_The Dark One chuckled madly._

_"Oh dearie... There are fates far worse than death."_

_But Snow was too young to understand that part._

_"Agreed." was all that she said._

But now she wasn't sure she had made the right decision.

And David had told her he _trusted _her.

(And why did she care that much?!)

She was lost.

She didn't know what to do.

If only Regina was here.

* * *

Regina had a problem.

And the problem was that, for a few days now, all that she had been able to think about was Robin.

And her.

Alone.

In their tent.

_Naked._

She loudly cleared her throat from where she was, preparing meals while the men were cutting woods for the fire.

Dear God.

Her man was only wearing his trousers, with his body sweating and could he look even hotter?

She didn't think so.

She knew she had been the one to say that she needed time before things could go back to what they were...

Well, time had passed.

She was ready.

She needed him.

_Now._

She had not even realized she had finished cutting her carrot, until she almost cut her finger and whimpered in surprise.

A woman laughed by her side and Regina jumped, before she blushed at the knowing look on the old woman's face by her side.

Widow Lucas.

She was an old lady helping the merry men with their chores.

"It's normal, you know."

"What?"

"That you want to be with him in _that_ way. All the time. "

Regina blushed.

Was she really that easy to read?

The old woman laughed again.

"You're glowing. I've seen many women bearing a child in the past... I know the signs."

Regina blushed again and a hand found her stomach.

"We don't want to-"

"I won't tell a soul."

Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

Widow Lucas smiled back and then she added,

"You won't hurt your baby, by the way. If that's what you you're worried about."

Regina swallowed.

She was feeling awkward with this kind of talk, but she had to admit the only reason why she wasn't jumping on Robin right now was because she was afraid it might hurt their baby.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks."

"Is it normal that..." she hesitated.

"Go on."

"Is it normal that I want to be with him _that _way all the time?" she blushed. "I mean... I've always _wanted_ to be with him but... It's gotten more... intense and frequent. I can't really explain it."

Widow Lucas smiled.

"It's normal. Pregnancy does that at one point, don't worry."

"Oh." said Regina, "Thanks, again." she chuckled this time.

"If you have any questions child, feel free to come to me. " she tilted her head, then added. "I've never had a daughter to whom I could pass on my knowledge."

Regina's heart stopped.

"And I didn't really have the best of all mothers." she admitted.

The old woman smiled.

"See? I think we can make this work."

And then she was leaving.

* * *

Much later, Regina came into their tent, where the men were having a kind of meeting and she walked to Robin while all other men took it as their clue to leave – not without making jokes at Robin,or bowing in front of her to make her laugh.

But soon, they were alone and Robin smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with, before he opened the mouth to talk but she didn't let him time to do so.

Instead, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, tongues meeting and fighting while his hands found purchase on her waist and they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

When they receded, Robin's blue eyes were dark with lust and she bit her bottom lip, looking at him from under her lashes.

"_Regina..." _he warned and his voice was raspy, she moaned slightly and leant into him a bit more, making his eyes widened. "We said we would wait, my love."

"We've waited enough." she breathed and peppered kisses along his neck, feeling him groan slightly against her, his resolve breaking under her ministrations.

"I just don't want you to regret this..." he admitted and she stopped at that, receded so that their eyes locked.

"I love you." she said. "And the only thing I could ever regret is not having spent as much time as possible with you."

Robin caved at that, she could litterally see his walls crumble down.

His mouth crashed on hers before she could say anything else, and he carried her to the bed, all the while never leaving her lips.

He took off his shirt in one movement and her hands traced along the muscles hungrily, before their lips met again and he started untying her dress...

But then he stopped.

"Am I..." he breathed against her swollen lips. "I don't want to hurt our baby."

She smiled at his concern and cupped his cheek again.

"Our baby will be just fine, I promise." she pecked his lips tenderly, "But his or her mother needs you _right now_."

Robin chuckled before kissing her again,

"Well, it would be my pleasure, m'lady. I've been told not to upset a pregnant lady, anyway."

All could be heard was laughter, until he turned them into moans...

* * *

Marian jumped when she saw someone appeared in her cell.

She would never get used to that.

_Never._

"Let me go !" she said, getting up but the Dark One just giggled and showed her to shut up.

"I have good news." he only said and she got up, hopeful suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Soon enough, you will be reunited with Robin."

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed but Rumple cut her.

"It comes with a condition, though."

"Anything."

"The place where I will send you... It's called Storybrooke. This is a land without magic, and without a chance of coming back. _Ever_."

Marian swallowed and hesitated at first.

This meant leaving everything she had ever known...

But then she realized.

A land without _Regina._

"I agree." she finally said and Rumplestiskin laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

** _A week later..._ **

Robin and Regina were together by the fire, enjoying some time alone.

"God, I love you so much." he breathed, while he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

She chuckled and her eyes were so warm with affection and trust.

(Both of which he still wasn't sure he deserved.)

"I hope you're not saying that to every women you bring here..." she raised an eyebrow and he knew she was only kidding.

So he smirked,

"No." then he added, blue eyes twinkling. "Not _every _women, just a few very fortunate ones..."

"_Robin!" _she exclaimed slamming his chest and he laughed.

"You know I only love _you_."

She pretended to pout and that only made him smile wider as he tried to bring her to him and she chuckled, pretending to fight his embrace but ended up snuggling against his chest instead.

And then...

Then, she gasped loudly and her entire body froze.

But not in pain.

In surprised.

"Regina?!" he asked worried.

"I..."

He receded and cupped her cheeks, and her heart warmed at the concern in his blue eyes.

"I am fine." she breathed and then her eyes grew teary. "I am great, actually." She took his hand and laid it on her bump, smiling brightly. "I think our baby just moved." she whispered and his eyes widened instantly.

"_What?_" his voice broke and she saw his eyes shining with tears, too.

"I ... It was so light I thought I might have dreamt it, but then he did it again!" she stroked his hand on her belly. "Can you do it one more time for daddy?"

Nothing.

"Please, baby." asked Robin softly. "One more time." And then both gasped loudly before their eyes met. "Did he just-"

"He _did_!" she chuckled happily and he was laughing, too.

And then the baby kicked again.

"Bloody hell, that's my boy!" exclaimed Robin and she laughed before adding.

"Or girl."

Robin looked up and there was so much love shining in his eyes.

"Or girl." he corrected. "I do not care if this baby is a boy or a girl, Regina. All I care about is that I'm having it with you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she leant in and kissed him, taking his breath away.

When they receded, he whispered against her lips,

"Maybe we could tell my men about this?" she smiled and he added, "I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer. I'm much too happy!"

Regina laughed and kissed him again.

"I understand. And... And I won't be able to hide my pregnancy much longer anyway. So... yes, Robin." their eyes met. "Let's tell your men. Let's make it official."

"We're having a baby. For real." Robin smiled that dimple smile she loved so much.

"For real!" she said again and then he hugged her close and she snuggled more against him.

Nothing could break their bubble of happiness.

She really believed that.

(If only she knew.)

* * *

They were walking when David suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked and he took a deep breath, looking all serious suddenly.

"We will reach Robin's camp by the end of the day." her heart stopped.

"Great."

He frowned slightly.

"But before we go any further, you have to give me your word that you won't try to jeopardize what's happening between Robin and the former Queen."

Snow hesitated.

She liked David.

(More than she would like to admit...)

But then...

Then she remembered the Dark One promised her Regina would be back to her.

And that was all that she was asking.

To have a mother again.

So she crossed her fingers on her back and took a naive smile.

"I swear."

David nodded, apparently convinced.

* * *

Tink and Regina were walking along camp while Regina was showing her everything that she had had no time to see on the previous days.

While they were speaking, Robin arrived with a few of his men and he greeted Tink, before kissing Regina's cheek tenderly and leaving.

( Regina couldn't shake off the smile that was on her face after that.)

"You seem really happy."

"I am." smiled Regina and then she stopped and the fairy stopped, too.

"What is it?"

Brown eyes were shining with tears.

"All that I have... I owe it to you."

Tink's eyes widened.

"Regina-"

"No. My happiness, my life, _Robin._ I owe it all to you. I can never thank you enough for finding me on that night and leading me to love again."

The fairy smiled, her green eyes glassy too as she walked to her and squeezed her hand.

"This is all I've ever wished for you, Regina."

* * *

Robin and Will were hunting together in the forest but Robin could see something wasn't right with his friend...

"What is it?" he finally said and Will jumped.

"What?"

"What is it that's troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Please." chuckled Robin. "Tell me."

"I don't know how." blushed Will and Robin's eyes widened.

"Just say it."

His friend only glared at him before looking quite nervous.

"It's just..." he took a deep breath. "You've always known how to talk to women."

Robin's eyes widened as he chuckled nervously.

"Well, don't go saying _that_ to Regina..." he muttered and Will chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant. Look at what you've got with your woman. _That's _what I'm talking about. I want that."

Robin swallowed.

"You forgot that I may not be the better choice to advise you. Look at how I almost did break our relationship up."

And he still didn't know how to forgive himself for the way he had hurt the only woman of his life, be it willingly or not.

"Not your fault." said Will. "You were enchanted."

"Still."

"_Still_, you fought the curse back and managed to get her back." he looked down for a few seconds. "I want to know how to do that."

Robin couldn't help it...

He smirked.

"You wouldn't be asking that for someone in particular now, would you?"

Will blushed.

"No one."

"Does that no one has brown hair, blue eyes and an easy smile?"

His friend didn't answer.

"I don't see what you're talking about."

Robin chuckled and then he said very seriously.

Because he knew Will had been very unlucky in love ( but that was another story) so he added,

"Show her that you care about her and let her some time to think about that. She has this sadness in her eyes... I know that look. You have that look, Will." the man looked down. "I think she too needs to heal from something first, but then she will see what is right in front of her, eventually."

"Do you really think so?"

Robin smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"I am sure of it. Look at the way she looks at you, the way she's always searching for you and her smiles... They're special when they're for you."

Will couldn't have got anymore red.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, mate."

* * *

Snow and David were in the forest when suddenly...

"Stop." breathed David and she froze.

"What is it?" murmured the Princess.

"_Noises._"

He took out his sword and Snow froze.

* * *

Robin and Will both froze.

"Did you hear that?" asked Will and his friend nodded, jaw tensed.

Because all he could think about was Regina.

And her safety.

And if it was really guards...

He would fight for her.

No one would take her or their baby away from him.

_Never._

* * *

"Stay behind me." whispered David and she nodded.

And then...

Then David sighed in relief when he saw who was actually in front of them.

"_Robin!"_ he exclaimed and Snow's heart stopped in her chest.

Robin.

This man was Robin.

He was the man who had stolen Regina from her.

She hated him.

He looked quite charming with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, but her hatred for him was blinding her.

She hated him so much.

Robin smiled when he saw David and walked to him, clasping his shoulder.

"David! How are you, old friend?"

The young man smiled,

"I'm fine. You?"

"Happier than ever."

Then Robin's smile faltered when he noticed Snow behind his young friend...

She did seem familiar.

He couldn't really understand why.

And then...

David took a deep breath.

"This is the Princess Snow White." Robin's heart stopped. That was why she looked quite familiar. "She only wants to see Regina. That's all."

Robin didn't know what to do.

He only stared at the Princess and she stared back.

All he could think about was Regina.

And their baby.

And the fact that they were both safe at his camp, away from a past she wanted so badly to escape from...

Could he bring back ghosts?

* * *

Regina couldn't help it.

She was getting worried.

Furthermore, Widow Lucas had told her that the pregnancy might enhanced each of her emotions...

Well, it certainly was doing so right now.

"Where are you?" she breathed into the air.

It was almost night but Robin and Will were still not home...

She stroked her bump, trying to hide the worry gnawing at her heart.

(Because there were soldiers everywhere, and they already almost took the love of her life away from her.)

* * *

Robin was so lost.

He genuinely didn't know what to do.

He felt so protective of his family and he didn't to jeopardize their happiness once again...

"What do you want with Regina?" he asked then and the Princess straightened.

"I am a Princess and I _command _you to see Regina." she said coldly and David froze,

"Robin-"

But the man cut him, holding his hand.

"It's alright, David." And then his eyes met Snow's and he saw her for what she really was : a scared little girl. So he swallowed and said in a voice he hoped a bit less cold than what he actually felt towards her. "You may be a Princess, but here in Sherwood you can't _command_ me to do anything, young girl."

Snow's eyes widened and tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She didn't know what to do.

She just needed to see Regina.

But then Robin opened the mouth again,

"You know, Regina told me all about her former life." Snow's eyes widened again. She had not expected that. "How much she hated it and how much she wished for nothing else but a fresh start." the young woman froze. He had brainwashed her! Regina would never say that. She was happy. (Was she, really?) "But she is happy, now." he said again, blue eyes serious. "And that's the only thing I care about, her happiness. Because I love her more than my life."

What the...

Snow thought her jaw would drop.

How dared he?

She was still married to her father!

She was still the Queen!

How _dared _he say such things!

Tears threatened to fall of her eyes as she realized she needed to do it another way, if she wanted to get close to Regina...

So she let her figure fall.

And lost the royal act.

"I only want to see one more time the woman I consider as a mother." her voice broke as she said that and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Robin was still suspicious, but then...

"Please, Robin." said David and they all jumped, turning towards the young man. "I trust her."

"You do?" asked Robin and David smiled softly at Snow.

"I do."

The archer sighed loudly, then took a deep breath.

"Fine." he breathed and Snow looked up, "Fine."

* * *

Regina was so worried.

Because they were still not there.

She was pacing, her hand stroking her bump nervously and then she jumped.

"Don't worry about him." said another voice and she turned around, finding Little John smiling softly at her. "Don't worry because I know Robin, and I know _nothing_ will prevent him from coming back to you."

She chuckled tenderly at that, stroking their baby tenderly.

"Yes," she whispered still looking in the dark ahead. "I suppose that's true."

Then she looked at John again and saw his eyes falling on where her hands were, on her stomach.

And then he beamed.

"We wanted to tell you all tonight." she smiled shyly.

John didn't answer right away, he walked to her and then said.

"I am so happy. This child will be blessed to have you both as parents."

And then he hugged her, holding her tightly against him and she chuckled happily, hugging him back.

* * *

Robin was still not sure of his decision.

He had to do what was best for his family.

No matter what.

"What exactly do you want with Regina?"

Snow took a deep breath.

"Just seeing her again. That's all." she lied. "Then I'll leave and let her lone but I _need_ to see her again. She..." her voice broke. "She didn't even say goodbye."

Robin hesitated.

But then he remembered...

He remembered Regina telling him how guilty she felt for leaving the girl without a goodbye.

How much she had come to care about her, no matter what happened in the past.

Robin took a deep breath.

Because he knew what he had to do.

"Okay." he finally said and Snow let out a breath she didn't remember she had taken. "Fine, but on one condition : you have to be blindfolded the time for us to get to the camp."

"No way!" she exclaimed but he shrugged.

"That is my condition."

Snow were outraged and she sought support turning towards David.

"Please!" she said, "This is madness!"

But the young man nodded towards Robin, before looking at Snow.

"I don't think so, actually."

The Princess sighed and swallowed dryly.

"Fine." she whispered. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"They're coming!" said the scouts and Regina thought her heart started beating again as she heard Robin's return being announced.

She ran to the beginning of the camp and then gasped happily when she saw him.

"God, Robin!" she gasped and it was like he heard her, looked up and smiled shyly that smile that made her love him even more each time.

(He looked worried, she noticed but couldn't care at the moment.)

All she cared about was that she had been so afraid to lose him.

So she ran to him and he opened his arms to her, holding her so close and kissing the side of her hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he breathed and she snuggled closer against him.

"I'm just glad you're here, now." she kissed his clothed chest.

And then, out of habits, his hand found her baby and he stroked it tenderly.

"I am here." he breathed and she smiled, burying her face in the crook of his neck before receding and cupping his cheek with one hand, the other finding his where their baby lied safely, her eyes only for him while gasps were heard all around the camp and her message clear.

Let everyone know they were having this child together.

Robin smiled again, so tenderly this time as he leant in so their foreheads met.

"I was so afraid when I didn't see you come home..." she swallowed. "I thought..." her voice broke. "Robin, I thought-"

But her outlaw cut her, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Everything is fine, Regina." he whispered and she nodded. "I am back to you, as I always will be."

She smiled.

* * *

Snow was there.

She saw everything.

She saw Regina run to this _Robin_ and hold him so close to her.

Seeing her again?

The girl wanted to believe that she was not happy, but she had to admit she did look radiant.

She looked happy.

And that hurt even more.

They hugged and Regina cupped the man's cheeks, her eyes only for him and all Snow could think about was that Regina had never looked at her father like that...

It was wrong.

So wrong!

But then she froze...

Because she realized Robin's hands were on her stomach, she saw Regina looked so happy and everyone was starting cheering around her.

And she was young maybe, but not stupid.

She knew what that implied.

And her heart froze in horror...

Regina was pregnant.

* * *

Regina could see Robin wanted to tell her something.

"If you're not happy about it, I will have her escorted out of the camp in the minute my love." he breathed and she frowned.

"What are you talking about, Robin?"

But then...

Then, she froze when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Regina."

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around, still leaning against Robin for support and she heard him whispering that he had her.

And then her eyes fall on _her_.

She looked somehow older than the girl she left without looking back, wide green eyes shining with tears and all Regina could do was whispering her name...

"_Snow._"


	27. Chapter 27

Time seemed to have stopped as Regina and Snow were looking at each other with wide eyes, as if it wasn't really happening.

"Oh my God Snow..." breathed Regina and Robin felt his love clutch at him harder, "Is it really you?"

A tear rolled down the girl's face as she nodded and walked to her.

"It is."

And then all happened so fast Robin wasn't quite sure he saw it coming.

Regina let go of him and walked to the girl before hugging her tightly against her chest and he was able to hear Regina whispering in the girl's curls a heartfelt _I am so sorry._

* * *

Robin, Regina and Snow were in the main tent and tension could be felt.

Regina was lost and her eyes kept going to Snow, while her hand refused to let go of Robin's.

Robin glared at Snow while stroking Regina's hand and Snow was glaring at Robin like somehow he had been the one stealing her happiness away.

This would go so well.

Robin could see the girl wanted to speak to Regina alone, but he was reluctant to leave her.

Regina could see that, too.

"It's okay, Robin." She breathed, squeezing his hand and their eyes locked.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Because I can stay and-"

"I swear, my love. It's okay."

He smiled softly and got up before kissing her hair, and she closed her eyes at the affection.

"I will be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks." she squeezed his hand one last time and then he was gone.

And she was alone.

With Princess Snow White.

Snow that didn't look at all like the joyful, naive and happy girl she used to be.

This Snow seemed somehow darker, and lost and so very hurt.

And then Regina realized with a pang in the heart that she might be the one responsible.

She had left.

Without looking back.

And since then, she had been living happily with Robin and had not cared about anything else.

At that moment, as if she was reading her mind, Snow talked…

"You left."

"Snow-"

"Without even saying goodbye." their eyes locked and Snow's voice wavered when she said again. "You didn't even say goodbye to _me_, Regina."

* * *

Robin wasn't happy with the fact that Regina was alone in there with Snow White.

He had his reasons.

The archer sighed deeply before sitting on a log nearby, burying his face in his hands.

"I take it you've had quite the complicated night." came out a voice and he jumped slightly, then looked up and smiled tiredly at Belle, who was standing in front of him.

"You can put it like that."

"Can I sit?"

"Be my guest." he smiled before looking towards the tent once again.

"Robin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You are not forced to answer me. But… Why are you so afraid of the Princess being here?"

Robin swallowed and looked down a few seconds.

He liked Belle, she was a kind soul and had a big heart.

Will obviously trusted her with his life, and Robin trusted Will with his own, so…

He felt like he could talk to her.

(And he actually needed someone to talk to.)

"I am just..." Robin swallowed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "It's just..." he scoffed, annoyed at himself. "It's just that with Princess Snow here, I am somehow scared that it will remind Regina of the life she left behind when she chose to come with me. A life I could never offer her, no matter how much I wish I could.."

"Oh Robin.."

"No. I know this is stupid. I know Regina loves _me _and will stand by me no matter what. We're having this child together and we could not be happier."

"But?"

"_But_ I would have wanted to give her the life she truly deserves. Away from all of this… Away from the Dark One, and Marian, and the King!"

Belle listened and her heart broke for him.

He loved Regina so much.

He loved his unborn baby and his family so much.

She wanted to help him…

"I might have a solution for you." she said and Robin's eyes widened before he looked up.

"What?! How so?!"

"If you really want and if you really are ready to leave everything behind."

"I am." he said without an ounce of hesitation.

She smiled softly before becoming serious again.

"There will be a price to pay."

He smiled then, looking so hopeful and so young suddenly.

"I would do anything, pay any prices if it means I get to be with her the way I desperately want to."

"Well then..."

* * *

"I know I made a mistake, Snow." finally said Regina and Snow's eyes widened.

"Leaving the castle?" she said.

Regina frowned slightly and then she smiled sadly.

"No, not leaving the castle. I made a mistake when I didn't say goodbye to _you_."

The girl swallowed.

"One day we were getting along so well I thought..." her voice broke. "I thought you could be my new mother-"

"Oh Snow-"

"And the next, I woke up and you were gone!"

Regina swallowed, eyes full of tears.

"I have no excuses for what I did. No reasons apart the selfish one that I needed to get out of that life that I never wanted..."

"But we could have been happy! You were the Queen!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE QUEEN!" shouted Regina and the girl jumped. "Sorry." amended the woman, wiping her eyes because it was a lot to relive all of this. "You know that, Snow. All I have ever wanted was to live a simple life with the man I love."

A silence.

"You could have had that."

"With your father?" scoffed Regina and she saw how the girl froze.

"He loves you."

"No, he doesn't. He wants to possess me, that's all."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Regina thought about the lonely dinners, balls…

About the night he forced himself on her and about the occasional slaps.

But how do you tell a girl that her father is a monster?

She couldn't.

Snow was way too young to understand.

She couldn't hurt her that way.

"Your father..." she started, searching for words. "Is a complicated man."

"You never gave him a chance."

"Perhaps." she admitted. "But I also never wanted to marry him. My mother decided for me."

"So what? You couldn't even _tried_?! I would have helped you!"

"I know." Regina smiled sadly, "But think about it and be honest with me; how would you feel if your father forced you into marrying someone you don't want?"

"Father would _never_-"

And then she stopped.

Her eyes widened and green eyes locked onto brown.

Because in one second she realized.

A forced marriage.

No matter how hurtful it was, she had understood in this second why Regina had never tried to love her father.

Because she had not been given the choice.

"Oh." said the girl and Regina smiled sadly once again. "But this _outlaw_-"

"_Robin_. His name is Robin."

"He can give you what you want? What your heart wants?"

"Snow," she sighed. "I know that you're probably too young to understand, but I do wish you will meet someone that you can love as much as I love Robin. He is everything to me and I mean the world to him. That is what true love is. Nothing else matters."

Snow swallowed but said nothing.

"I am still so mad at you." she admitted. "But… I think that with time, I can understand why you did what you did."

"You could stay a week with us here." Snow's eyes widened. "We could spend some time together and you could understand what I mean.."

"Would _he _agree?"

Regina frowned at the girl's tone.

She could see she hated Robin while it was not even his fault to begin with.

"Robin is a good and honorable man." Snow scoffed at that and Regina's eyes widened. "He is!"

"I wouldn't call stealing the wife of another as _honorable._"

And then Regina felt this urge to protect what was hers.

And Robin was hers.

"He is. He didn't steal anything, Snow. I _begged_ him to take me with him."

"What.."

"It's my fault. All Robin ever did was saving me. In more ways than one."

"Is this why you're staying with him, then? Are you confusing love and gratitude?"

Regina shook her head, smiling tenderly before her hands found her bump tenderly and Snow froze.

"I chose to stay because I loved him. Because he had made me happier than I ever could have wished for. I chose to stay because all I want in this life is a life by his sides, not matter where or how."

A silence fell on the tent.

And then…

"Fine." finally agreed the girl. "I will stay one week."

Regina smiled.

* * *

"Tell me, please."

Belle took a deep breath.

"This is about magic, Robin-"

"And magic always comes with a price, you just told me so Belle. Tell me. _Please._"

"Okay. When I worked for Rumpl- for the Dark one." Robin nodded. "I've heard things, I've seen things… And among these things, I've heard of something called magical beans."

The archer frowned.

"What the hell?"

"Magical beans are a way to travel through words unharmed."

"Wait..."

"Which means that you would be able to go to another _world_ with Regina and your baby. And the most important thing? There is no coming back. No one could ever find you because no one would know where you left to."

A silence.

"Oh my God. This is so wonderful I'm afraid to believe it."

"And you would be right to do so. Robin, this is not as easy as it may look."

"What do you mean?"

"There are not a lot of beans in this realm and the only three or four that exists are in the castle of the Dark One himself."

Robin froze.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. This is nearly impossible to get to them."

"To anyone else, perhaps..." he seemed pensive. "But don't forget that I am the better thief of all.." he winked and she chuckled slightly, squeezing his arms.

"That's why I'm telling you this."

He smiled back.

* * *

Regina and Snow were leaving the tent and right away Regina's eyes searched for Robin and she frowned when she finally saw him.

Speaking with Belle.

_Laughing _with Belle.

And Regina didn't like it.

She didn't like it one bit.

To be honest, she had never liked to see Robin with other women, but she liked it even less now that her hormones had kicked in…

Robin was hers.

Hers and hers alone.

So she walked to them and ran a hand through Robin's hair, and if he was surprised about it he didn't show and caught her hand, laying a tender kiss on it.

"Are you finished, my love?"

"Yes." she smiled and then pulled at his hand until he was up and she could snuggle against his broad chest. "I was just missing you_. We _were missing you. _Our _baby and I." she said, slightly glaring at Belle.

Robin's arms encircled her and she could see he was biting back a smirk.

And yes, she was a bit territorial but she couldn't help it.

(Even if she was well aware that nothing was happening.)

"Do you want me to show you the rest of the camp, Princess?" asked Belle, trying very hard not to smile.

"_Yes_." answered shortly Regina and this time, she very distinctly heard Robin chuckle.

But soon Snow agreed and they left, leaving Robin and Regina together.

* * *

They were walking in the camp when suddenly, Snow stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Belle and the girl opened the mouth once but nothing came out.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Can you swear to be entirely honest with me? No matter what?"

Belle frowned.

"I swear."

"What do you think about Robin Hood? And about Robin and Regina together?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The girl glared slightly.

"Can you answer me, or not?"

"What I _can _tell you is that Robin is a good and honorable man." Snow froze, here were that word again, _honorable_. Was she the only one to see the truth?! "And he loves Regina dearly, there is nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy, no ends he wouldn't go to." She froze again, eyes wide. "You want the truth Princess Snow? The truth is that I have never seen two people more in love with each other."

And Snow couldn't answer.

She had nothing to add.

* * *

"So..." smiled Robin and she blushed slightly but tilted her her head proudly.

"So what, thief?"

He chuckled and cupped her cheeks, so that their eyes met.

"You know how cute you are, when you're jealous?"

"I am _not _jealous." she breathed half-heatedly and he chuckled again.

"Sure, my love."

"Robin! I am not-"

"You're not jealous, I got it." he leant in, smirking. "Too bad, I really liked that side of you that is so possessive of me..."

She couldn't fight the smirk, then.

"You do, don't you?"

He hummed and his eyes fall on her lips.

"I really, really do."

She smirked and felt her feet moved until her back was to the nearest tree and she chuckled as Robin came even closer to her and God, she wanted him to kiss her so badly.

"Good." she whispered against his lips. "Because you Robin of Locksley are _mine_."

He growled slightly and then crashed his mouth onto hers passionately.

* * *

Later on that night, after Belle had shown her the camp, Snow was taking a walk in the forest, thinking about everything that she had seen when she froze suddenly.

Noises.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning around.

She jumped when she saw him.

The Dark One.

"Surprised to see me, Dearie?" he giggled and she glared at him.

"You could say it like that."

"So, how was your meeting with Robin Hood?"

Snow swallowed.

She didn't know actually.

That was what she had been trying to sort out.

Because even if she hated to admit it…

She could see his love for Regina was sincere.

Who was she to judge that?

"Have you had a change of heart?" the Dark One frowned and her eyes widened.

"It's just..."

"What?"

"They do seem happy."

And God if she hated to admit it.

"She could be happy, with you." Snow froze.

She didn't know if he knew about the baby or not and she didn't know if she should tell him.

So she kept quiet.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

The Dark One froze.

"Don't you want a mother?"

"You know I want that more than anything!" she exclaimed and he grinned.

"Then _take it." _he said and her eyes widened once again. "Stop being the pathetic child she left behind without as much as a goodbye. Be a true _Princess. _Take what is yours no matter how." Their eyes locked and she realized he was right. She had to stop being so pitiful.

"Alright." she said and she tilted her head up, "I am still in."

The Dark One laughed.

* * *

Will and John came into the tent and froze when they saw that Robin and Belle were already waiting for them.

"Is there a problem, mate?" asked Will.

"Not really." answered their leaders. "I just had to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

Robin smiled at their loyalty and then took a deep breath.

"Look, I know it may be a lot to take in, but I've recently learnt of things that could make all of our troubles disappear, as long as we're ready to embrace the consequences."

"What type of consequences are we talking about?" asked John and Will added,

"Yeah, you're not making any sense."

"I found a way for us all to be safe and sound, away from the danger in the realm."

"Bloody Hell. Are you gonna make us disappear?"

Robin chuckled.

"That's the idea, actually." he took a deep breath. "I've heard of magical beans. They can take you anywhere you'd like and the most important part is that no one can never find you because they can never know where to find you."

A silence settled on the tent.

"That would mean leaving the Enchanted Forest and everything we have ever known behind." breathed John and Robin nodded seriously.

"It does. This is the price to pay."

"Could we ever get back?" asked Will and Robin looked at his friend, at his tortured face and he knew what was going on.

Very few knew and Will Scarlett himself never mentioned it but...

Will had been in love once before a few years ago.

Very much in love and engaged to a young lady name Anastasia.

She had disappeared during one of their jobs and he had not been able to forgive himself ever since, had never stopped looking for her.

Robin knew he had never given hope to find her again.

"That is the price to pay."

Another silence.

"Where could we find the bloody beans?"

"That's the tricky part."

"I thought leaving everything behind was!"

Robin chuckled slightly.

"Leaving everything behind is the tricky choice… Now, getting the beans in the first place is the tricky and dangerous part."

"Where are they?" asked John and Robin took a deep breath.

"The Dark One's castle."

"Robin, this is madness!" John screamed and Will nodded.

"Everything that he bloody said!"

"I know how it looks-"

"Do you, really?!"

"I do!"

"And have you asked Regina about this?"

Another silence.

"Not yet. With the baby and everything else, I don't want her to worry too much..."

"Mate, going to steal the bloody Dark One is madness. We would never make it out alive."

"You will." interrupted them a voice and they all jumped and turned towards Belle, smiling. "If someone who knows the castle helps you."

"No bloody way."

"Will-" tried Robin but the man shook his head, eyes wide and panicked.

"You know I can't agree to that, Robin. You know _why_."

"Ana." only said the archer sadly.

Everything seemed to stop.

Will's eyes widened and they were glassy suddenly, as if hearing only the name of the woman he had loved so deeply (Robin suspected he still did as fiercely) was too much.

"Who is Ana?" asked Belle and John cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I should leave. Lots to do. But we will talk about this again, Robin."

"Of course. Thank you all for listening, I should go and check on Regina."

Before leaving, he clasped Will's shoulder.

And then Belle and Will were alone.

And she was confused.

Because she had not been there for long, but she really had thought that…

Well _of course_ she wasn't entirely over Rumple but…

She had thought..

Maybe…

With time…

But the look on Will's face when this name had been pronounced?

She knew it all too well.

Heartbreak.

And then it clicked.

That was exactly the reason why they could be perfect for each other.

With time.

Both of their hearts were broken and given the proper time to heal…

They could find their way back to each other.

But she left her thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"I've been in love before." he finally said.

"Will, you don't have to-"

"Her name was Ana and she meant the bloody world to me." he looked down. "She still does and I'm afraid she ever will."

"I understand." she said softly.

"Long story short, I loved her and she loved me, we were supposed to get married and start a family together."

"What happened?"

Their eyes locked and he looked tortured.

"We got on a bloody job. Ana and I were supposed to deal with the royal guards while the others took the gold… There were too much guards. It was a trap."

"Oh Will..."

"They knocked me out and when I woke up, she was gone. Just gone." he shook his head bitterly. "One minute she was there and I was holding her in my arms with this promise of eternity together, and then… Nothing but this bloody emptiness in my chest. I've searched everywhere for her. I'm still clinging to that hope that..."

"I understand." she said again.

He smiled sadly.

"I know you're not ready to give your heart, yet." he said and her eyes widened. "But it works perfectly for me, Belle. Because I haven't given up on Ana just yet… I can't let her go. I can't let myself let her go. Not when everything in this place reminds me of her, and the life we could have had. Everything here is telling me to keep looking because my true love could be anywhere waiting for me."

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"I understand the feeling."

"I know."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked softly and he smiled sadly.

"Because while we may not be able to let go of who we truly love here, these things might change if we left the Enchanted Forest permanently."

She smiled.

"A fresh start."

He nodded shyly.

"With time."

"With time." she agreed.

* * *

When Robin came into their tent, he smiled tenderly when he spotted Regina already asleep.

He stripped out of his clothes and then hopped in their bed before spooning her and he sighed contently when she settled back against him.

"Everything alright?" she breathed sleepily and he smiled, nuzzled her neck while his hands find hers on her belly, stroking it tenderly.

"Perfect, my love."

"I love you." she breathed, and had he a right to be this happy?

"I love you too, Regina. More than anything in this life."

"I know." she answered and then her breath evened out and Robin knew she had already fallen back to sleep.

He felt sleep claim him too after this emotional day…

And his last coherent thought was...

Tthat he really needed to marry her.

* * *

Snow came back to the camp and just when she was about to go to the tent she was given, she glimpsed David in front of the fireplace.

And she shouldn't do this.

She shouldn't.

But she did anyway.

Something in him was calling out to her…

The girl shook her head.

"Can I sit?" she asked and he jumped before smiling warmly and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Of course, Princess."

"Please, Snow is enough."

He smiled again and she forced herself not to notice the flutter in her chest when he did.

"Can I ask you something private?"

"As if you ever bothered asking..." she teased and he chuckled.

"Right. But still… Can I?"

She nodded, curious.

"Don't you think your father is looking for you everywhere?"

Snow froze.

Because of course it was killing her to let her father worry…

But she was doing it for them.

She was bringing Regina back.

But of course she couldn't say that.

"The truth? He is probably mad with worry and I hate myself for being the one who inflicts that to him."

"But?"

"But I needed to do this – coming here, before I might be able to move on with my life."

Not the truth, but not too far from it.

David smiled sadly and then took her hand, and this time she was sure her heart had stopped.

Their eyes locked,

"I sure understand how that feels."

Snow wanted to learn more.

About him.

And it was dangerous…

So dangerous.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

And she didn't even recognize herself.

She used to believe in the power of true love.

She used to think anyone could get their happy endings if they worked for it.

She used to believe that with hope, anything could happen…

What had happened to that hopeful girl?

And then the Dark One's words came back to her mind and she realized.

That girl was gone.

She had grown up and time had hardened her heart.

And now,

Now she would get what was hers back.

Her happy ending.

So she smiled politely and tried not to see the slight look of rejection in David's eyes when she got up.

"I should go to bed."

"Of course." he breathed, hiding his disappointment." Goodnight, Princess."

She smiled slightly and then turned around and left to her tent.

(Trying to ignore how wrong it felt to walk away from him.)


	28. Chapter 28

Robin woke up to the feel of someone stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Hello, handsome."

He smiled and brought her closer to him, still not opening his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Little one in there kicked a lot, but I slept okay."

Robin hummed and his hand found their baby.

"Darling, you got to let mummy have her beauty sleep." he smirked before adding "God knows she needs it."

"EH!" she slapped his chest and he laughed, before finally opening his eyes and there she was, more beautiful than ever.

"Hello, beautiful."

"I'm pretty sure you've just said the opposite about me..." she raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Can't remember."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course not."

He smiled and she nuzzled close to him again, while he kissed her hair.

"So, what have you planned today?"

"Tink is teaching me magic again."

"Isn't it dangerous with the baby?"

She shook her head and then looked at him,

"Everything is fine, Robin. I know what I'm doing and I trust Tinkerbell."

He smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I trust _you_."

She pecked his lips.

"What have you planned?"

"Some very boring reunions about the camp..."

She laughed and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So beautiful..." he breathed, cupping her cheek to kiss her deeply.

"Robin..." she warned but he wasn't listening anymore, kissing her neck and every spot of skin he could get his lips on. "We have things to do..."

"We have time." he breathed and she shivered. "There is always time for this."

She was about to protest but then his lips found hers again and she forgot what she was about to say, kissing him back just as strongly.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

Robin was having a reunion about his big project with Will, John, Belle and some other of his closest and most loyal friends.

"So, I wanted to talk to you all in order to have more details about our plan."

"Is Regina aware of that?" asked Will and Robin shook his head.

"Actually not. I don't want to say it to her right now, with the baby and everything else she needs calm and quiet. I'll talk to her when everything is prepared and sure. "

Will didn't seem to happy about that, but said nothing.

"How do we do, then?"

"We'll have to get detailed plans of his castle."

"It's full of traps."

"That's why we need these plans as accurate as possible."

"I'll take care of that." said Belle and Robin nodded.

"We'll also need a distraction."

And they kept on talking about their plan, not noticing that Snow was spying on them, hidding behind the curtains of the tent…

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a voice and she jumped, her heart stopped when she turned around and David was looking at her, frowning slightly.

She knew how it looked like.

Like she was _spying_ on Robin.

( Which she was)

"Nothing." she said quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"David..."

"Why were you listening ?"

"It's just..." she ran a hand through her hair and it was out before she could stop it. "It's just that I don't trust him."

"Robin?" his eyes widened and she blushed.

"It's nothing, I just-"

But as she was leaving he grabbed her arm and their eyes locked when more energy spread through them both.

God she hated that.

(Or she loved that? She wasn't quite sure anymore.)

"What do you say you and I spend some time together, away from here?"

Her eyes widened.

"You want to spend time with me?"

"I do."

"But… you caught me spying on your friend!"

"I did." he smirked and walked closer to her, so close that her heart was beating dangerously loud in her head. "But I know you're not a bad person, Snow."

"How do you know?" she whispered because she wasn't even so sure herself, lately.

He only smiled softly.

"I can feel it. So far? I've never been wrong." then he took a step back and handed her his hand, "You coming?"

She swallowed.

She didn't know what to do…

But then…

She took his hand hesitantly and smiled,

"I'm in."

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright for the baby?" asked Regina, and Tinkerbell smiled.

"Sure, Regina. Trust me, I've seen it a million times."

The young woman nodded, then stroked her stomach.

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes and stop thinking too much. Let magic fill you… Can you feel it?"

"Yes." she breathed.

"Now open your eyes."

Regina did and white smoke spread from her hands into the fallen tree, making it alive again.

"I did it!" she creamed happily and Tink chuckled.

"You're a good student."

"I love using my magic for good."

"You are Regina, your healing power is getting stronger everyday."

* * *

Snow was in the forest, meeting with the Dark One.

But all she could think about was her afternoon with David.

She… didn't know what to feel about that.

The way he made her feel…

She had never felt that way before.

But she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"So, dearie. What's new in the camp?"

She jumped and turned around.

And then.

Then she hesitated again.

She didn't know if she should tell him about what she heard on the morning, about Robin wanting to break in his castle.

She was lost.

David saw a good person in her…

Was she really?

She swallowed.

"Nothing for today." she lied. "I don't think Robin trusts me."

That, at least, was no lie.

The Dark One frowned.

"Really?"

"Really."

He hummed and then fire danced in his eyes and she was afraid.

"And how was _your_ day?"

She froze.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how your day went."

"Why?"

"Answer me."

"It went as usual."

The imp walked closer to her and she forced herself to stay put, not showing him how terrified she was.

"Does your new behavior has anything to do with this _David__?_"

She froze.

"Leave him out of that."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he screamed and this time she jumped. "Why are you all so stupid? _Love_, really? LOVE IS WEAKNESS."

She tried to stay put as she said,

"You don't know that-"

"OF COURSE I DO YOU FOOLISH GIRL! Do you think he will love you? Do you think he will forgive you for the darkness of your heart? DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?!"

She wanted to cry but she wouldn't in front of him.

He seemed mad and she didn't know why the subject was as raw for him, but she needed to get out of there.

"You just don't know." she hissed, green eyes full of tears. "You've never loved anyone apart from yourself!"

And then she ran away.

* * *

Robin smiled when he saw Regina by the fire, looking so happy and he couldn't get enough of that look on her, of knowing that _he _was the reason why she was looking this happy.

He would always make everything in his power to keep things this way.

This only made him more sure he needed to find a way to get out of the Enchanted Forest.

"Hello there." he said, sitting by her sides on the log and she immediately leant her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, my love."

"Tired?"

"Happy." she murmured and his arm found his way around her shoulder, bringing her closer so he could kiss her temple.

He wanted to tell her about his big plan but he didn't know how.

She looked so peaceful and he just didn't want to upset her.

And he knew she would get upset.

"Could you picture your life here in Sherwood?" he asked instead, and she looked up confused.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious."

She resumed her place on his shoulder and shrugged slightly.

"I don't really care." she said softly. "The only place I can picture myself in is by your side."

He smiled, heart warming his in chest.

"I understand the feeling." he whispered.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated.

He really did.

He had lost control earlier when the girl had told him about love and now her words couldn't stop circling his mind.

He had not thought about Belle in so long.

But now…

He finally waved his hand and her image appeared on the mirror.

And then he lost it again.

Jealousy.

Because Belle wasn't alone.

That _Will Scarlett _was there, making her laugh and smile and-

No.

Oh no.

That wasn't how things would end.

She didn't get to be happy.

She could have been happy (with him).

But she chose to abandon him.

To betray him.

And if he had not been her choice…

Then she would spend the rest of her life as miserable as he was.

He would make sure of that.

And he knew exactly how to do so.

In one movement of his hand, he was gone from the room in a mad giggle.

* * *

Robin saw Belle talking to Will and smiled, before he got nervous again and interrupted them.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." said Will and Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"I … hm.. I actually meant Belle."

"Of course, Robin!" said the young woman and then she smiled at Will and followed their leader. "What can I do for you?"

"I was… I was thinking maybe you could help me." his throat was dry.

"Doing what?"

"I want to ask Regina to marry me." he finally said and Belle blue eyes widened in joy.

"Really?"

"Really." he chuckled. "But I need help picking the ring, and making everything up and I was wondering if you-"

"OF COURSE!" she cut him and he laughed. "God Robin, I would be honored to!"

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh my God, you guys are going to be so happy..."

He laughed and she did, too.

God, he was happy.

* * *

The Dark One opened the door of his dungeon with a wave of his hands and then came into one of the cells, the darker one.

"I knew I was right not to kill you." he said to someone he couldn't even see. "The Sheriff wanted you gone but I knew I could always use the feelings of that stupid thief against him. It was just a matter of time. I knew you would be useful to me." When no answer came, his smirk grew. "Now now, I advise you to be a bit more polite to me because I have a feeling you will like what I have to offer you." Still no answer. "This is your lucky day it appears, because you dearie will be allowed to be reunited with the man you so deeply love."

A woman came out of the dark after these words.

She looked pale and exhausted but there was a light in her eyes… _hope._

Her hair were as blond as the sun, her eyes more green than emerald.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a voice she tried to make sure.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed once again, clearly enjoying what was happening.

"You know what? This _is_ your lucky day. It seems that what you want and what I want are the same thing."

She frowned, lost.

"You want me to be reunited with him? Why?"

"Believe me or not, my dear. I want you to stay with Will Scarlett forever. I want you toto make in sorts that he never falls in love with anyone else but you, that _you_ get to have his heart for the rest of both of your lives. That is the price I want you to pay."

She was speechless.

She walked to him, legs trembling but he could see her lips trembling and the tears rolling down her cheeks as she was trying to speak.

He knew he had won.

Belle wouldn't have Will Scarlett.

She had taken his happy ending from him…

So he wouldn't ever let her find love again.

"So… This is a one in a lifetime offer. Will you take it?"

She swallowed.

"You know I will. You know I want him more than anything in this world."

He smirked and then giggled madly before waving his hand and the last thing she heard was..

"Good luck to you… _Anastasia._"


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone was in the camp, happily celebrating the peace and happiness of their lives.

Because they weren't stupid.

And they did know how precious these moments of peace rare, how rare before something else turned their lives upside down.

But for now?

For now all they cared about was dancing, and drinking and loving.

For now,

They were happy.

Robin was dancing with Regina, holding her so close to him and she was smiling this smile that she seemed to have only for him.

Their eyes were locked on each other and he was playing with her hair saying things that had her laughing, throwing her head back before kissing him without a shame in front of everyone, her arms around his neck whispering things against his lips that only he could hear but had his smile widened.

Snow frowned.

They looked happy.

Regina looked happy.

And she had never seen her like this...

She didn't know what to think of that.

"Would you dance with me?" came a voice and she jumped, finding David in front of her, smirking.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you dance with me,_ Princess_." he winked and she laughed, despite of herself, Regina far from her mind now.

"I suppose one dance couldn't hurt." she teased back and he laughed, before she got up and he brought her close to him, stealing her breath in the process.

(And her heart, quite possibly.)

What none of them noticed was the woman walking towards the camp with unsteady steps.

* * *

Anastasia swallowed and she could feel her legs trembling because this fire, these laughters, this forest.

She was home.

_Finally._

And maybe...

Just maybe

_He_ was home too.

She spotted their leader first, with a brunette woman she had never seen before but she had been gone for so long...

Things must have changed so much.

She only hoped...

She only hoped her love had not found someone else.

* * *

Robin was dancing with Regina, his eyes on her.

"You look so very beautiful." he breathed and she chuckled but he saw the blush on her cheeks.

He was about to add something when his instincts kicked in and he froze.

"Robin?" asked his woman and he looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Someone is watching us." he breathed and felt her freeze, before he turned around and then his heart stopped.

Oh God.

It couldn't be.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a thought for Will and what this would mean to him.

Same for Belle.

"Robin?" and now Regina was worried as the woman stepped in, blue eyes full of tears as she finally walked closer and God, she looked like a mess, her dress was torn and she looked exhausted but he couldn't not recognize her.

"Ana..." he breathed.

"Hi, Robin."

And then everything happened so slowly yet so quickly.

They heard someone scream her name and all eyes turned towards Will, the silence deafening in this camp that was so full of life and music a few seconds ago.

Now everyone was focused on Will, who was as pale as a ghost and tears shining in his eyes as he walked slowly to her, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to say something.

But he couldn't.

He could just walk to her.

Always to her.

If this was a dream...

(So many of his dreams along the years had started this way.)

"Ana..." his voice broke and the woman was sobbing.

Sobbing and smiling all in the same time.

"Will"

And then it clicked to Regina, her eyes widened and she found Robin's eyes, Robin who looked so happy for his friend.

"Is it..." she breathed and he nodded, took her hand and squeezed.

"Anastasia."

"Will's great love." she murmured, her eyes finding her friend once again.

And then Will and Ana were in front of each other, both crying and he raised a tentative hand to her cheek as if afraid she wasn't real but when she leant into him, he broke.

"Oh Ana."

And then they were kissing, and everyone left to give them the privacy they deserved after so many years apart.

* * *

Some time later, Robin ; Regina . John ; Will and Ana were in their leader's tent, ready to talk about what had happened.

Will's arms were around Ana and she was leaning on him, both afraid to look away from each other and Regina wondered if this was how Robin and herself looked, so obviously smitten and constantly afraid to lose each other.

Like a reflex, she leant against Robin and his arms found her waist, his lips leaving a kiss on her hair.

"We are so glad to have you back." finally said the outlaw and Ana beamed,

"I am so happy to be here. I ..." she swallowed. "I know you want to know what happened to me that day and how I got away..."

"Did you escape?" asked Will and Regina was surprised at how hoarse and serious his voice sounded.

"Not exactly." she cleared her throat. And then took a deep breath. "Fine, that day we went on that job, do you remember?"

"I"ve thought about it every day for the last two years." said fervently William. "I've thought about how I could have saved you, how our lives could have been if only I-"

"It wasn't your fault, Will." she breathed tenderly and Regina could see how in love they were, could understand what Robin had told her about this couple. "The Sherif was waiting for us." All became serious again and Regina felt Robin tense, took his hand and squeezed it. "And then… I don't know how exactly because my memories are a bit blurry due to the shock amongst other things but… I was by your side and then… Then the Sheriff was there and that _imp._"

Regina froze.

Her heart stopped.

"An imp?" her voice broke and Robin looked at her, frowning until his eyes widened in understanding.

"Rumplestiskin." he breathed and Ana's eyes widened.

"Yes! Do you know that monster?"

"He calls himself the Dark One."

She nodded.

"He kept me locked in a cell for years. The Sheriff had wanted to kill me right away… But he had been opposed to that, said I could be of service. Nottingham didn't dare say something and my life was saved. But … All of these years… And I didn't even know if I would see you again! If you were looking for me or-"

"I was." said Will. "I never stopped."

She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then Will took a deep breath and asked the question that they were all waiting for.

"How did you escape, Ana?"

"I told you." she whispered. "I didn't."

A silence.

"What?"

"He came into my cell, told me he knew I could be of service one day, that he had been right not to kill me." a shiver ran through her and Will tightened his hold around her. "He told me I was lucky because for once in a lifetime, he wanted something that I wanted."

"A deal..." murmured Regina and the woman nodded.

"Kinda."

"What did he ask you?"

She swallowed.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"You can say it, Ana."

"He told me that all he wanted was for me to make sure that I was the only woman in your heart and that you and me would live happily ever after." Another silence and she chuckled nervously. "I told you, it doesn't make any sense."

But it did to everyone else.

Belle.

* * *

Belle was in her tent, wiping angry tears from her cheeks.

She was ridiculous.

Will and she weren't even a _thing_.

But she was mad.

So mad.

Because she had put two and two together, had been hiding and heard Anastasia's story.

And that could only mean one thing…

"Damn you, Rumplestiskin." she breathed. "I know you did this and I want you to know that you finally did it. I hate you."

And even though she was happy somehow for Will, the young woman couldn't help thinking her second chance had been taken away from her.

* * *

Robin and Regina waited for everyone to be out of the tent and then started to get ready to go to sleep.

"She seems nice." said Regina, smiling softly at the prospect of having a friend in the camp.

"She is." and then she felt two strong arms settled around her waist from behind her and she smiled, leaning into him.

"I think we will be great friends."

She could feel Robin's smile.

"I have no doubt about it. Ana and you... You have quite a few things in common. Both strong ladies, quite stubborn" she turned in his arms, laughing. "Loyal, brave and very beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow at that,

"She is _very_ beautiful, then?"

Robin smirked that infamous dimple smiled and leant in,

"You know you're the fairest of them all to me." he winked and she laughed again, before her eyes fall on his and she frowned slightly.

Because Robin looked pretty shaken suddenly.

"What is it, my love?" she breathed, cupping his cheeks and he shook his head.

"It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"It's just… I can't imagine what Will have been through."

"Oh Robin."

"To lose the woman that you love? If I was to lose _you?_" he shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "I would become mad. I would… I would lose it, lose myself and … I couldn't do it."

She couldn't find the right words so instead she hugged him to her, so tightly.

Tears were shining in her eyes as she heard his relieved breath and he hold her back.

"You won't ever have to find out."

"Regina..."

"No. We are soulmates, Robin. No matter what happens" she receded so that their eyes met. "I swear we will always find our way back to each other."

His smile lit up the whole room.

And then he kissed her lips, before receding and she frowned slightly.

"Is everything alright?"

He smiled, took her hand and kissed it reverently.

"Yes, everything is alright. Actually, everything has been quite alright in my life lately and this is all because of_ you_."

"Robin..." she breathed.

"And you know that I love you more than life itself, more than anything else in this world."

"I know." she smiled, cupping his cheek.

"And I am so so sorry for what happened-"

"Please, Robin. No. Not again. This is behind us, now..."

Robin smiled lovingly.

"I love you, Regina Mills. I love you and I love our baby." he knelt and she chuckled, "That's right baby, daddy loves you so much."

She smiled and he smiled too, getting up.

"You're everything to me." she breathed, eyes shining with undying love. "To us." she amended with a smirk and it was his time to laugh.

"You know, I've been waiting for the right moment." her eyes widened. "But I think no moment could top this one." So he went on one knee and she gasped, one hand flying to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

He loved her even more for it.

"I've asked this once already, and you agreed making me the happiest man in the world. But after all that happened, here I am on one knee and asking you this very important question : Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

She opened the mouth but only a mouth got out and they both chuckled, but she was nodding and he got up, put the ring on her finger and then they were kissing and kissing and kissing.

Because they knew happiness was fleeting, such a fragile thing in this life of theirs,

But their love was not.

* * *

Will couldn't believe it.

He couldn't.

He was on his bed, holding Anastasia against him so tight and all that could be heard was their breathing.

"I still can't believe it." she breathed and he kissed her neck.

"Me neither. You're here. With me. Ana… If only you knew how much I have wanted this. Dreamt about this. For years." She receded slightly and their eyes met. "I love you so bloody much." he breathed and she laughed, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything."

And she settled against his chest again, but he could feel something was holding her back.

"What is it?"

"I have something to ask you and please be honest with me."

He froze.

"Anything."

"Was there… Was there any other woman?" she snuggled against him. "I won't be mad. I promise. I just need to know."

A long silence.

And then.

"For years there weren't, Ana. You have always been the great love of my life, so no woman could ever compare to you." she receded, smiling slightly and he cupped her cheek. "All I did was searching for you, my heart in pieces."

"I knew it. I prayed that you would fall in love again." she looked down, "I also prayed you wouldn't forget about me."

"Never." he tilted her chin. "It's always been you, Ana."

"But?" she smiled.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"A few weeks ago, an old friend of mine, Belle, came to the camp and… And I don't know. I started thinking _maybe _with a lot of time, I could possibly move on in the future. But it was all possibility and-"

"You don't have to justify yourself. It's alright." she cupped his cheeks. "I'm right here."

Their eyes locked, breaths heavy suddenly.

"Bloody Hell."

And then they were kissing, re acquainting themselves in a more personal way.

* * *

The morning was here, at least.

Will and Anastasia were snuggled against each other.

Robin and Regina were in their own little world, Robin stroking her hair and she was smiling at him like he was her whole world, both of their hands on her stomach where Baby Locksley was kicking good morning to his parents.

Even Snow and David were talking and for the first time, the Princess wasn't taking care of Regina and Robin at all, too lost in the blue of David's eyes.

But then all of it went to hell.

Shouts could be heard from the other side of the camp and everyone turned around, frowning and they saw a very upset Tinkerbell screaming at a very guilt-looking Belle.

They finally reached her and Belle hurried to say to Robin,

"I am sorry. I thought she knew. I wouldn't have-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" screamed the fairy and a silence fall on the camp.

Robin got up, Regina too and she was frowning, looking mildly angry at the fairy.

"Tink, please you can't talk to Robin like that."

"TO GO INSIDE OF THE DARK ONE'S HOUSE?!" she shouted and Regina's eyes widened while Robin paled and glared at Belle, who looked down. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

And then a silence again.

Regina turned to Robin, brown eyes deep and unreadable.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Regina..."

"Tell me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to freak out. You don't need that, nor the baby."

"Tell me _what_, Robin."

And she had a bad feeling about it all, magic already pricking at her fingertips with her anger.

Everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care.

"I have a plan to get us out of the Enchanted Forest, to give you the happy ending that you deserve."

"What plan?"

He took a deep breath.

"I just have to get one magical bean, then all we have to do is cross the world and no one could ever find us. _Ever."_

Her heart stopped.

Was it possible?

But then Tink talked again.

"And why wouldn't you tell her_ where_ exactly those beans are?"

Robin glared at her again.

"Where are they?"

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"Where, Robin."

He sighed.

"In the castle of the Dark One."

And then she froze.

Her heart stopped and she thought her legs would give up on her.

"Excuse me?" she breathed and he swallowed.

"This is not as bad as it looks..."

"EXCUSE ME?" she screamed again, tears ready to fall. "You are willing to risk your life for something so stupid and you won't even tell me!"

"It's not stupid Regina, it's the only way-"

"The only way I could be happy?" she said, so cold and so angry. "But Robin, I don't give a damn about these fucking beans ! I DON'T ! What I don't want is my fiancé to die and leave me to raise our baby all by myself ! I CAN BELIEVE HOW SELFISH YOU CAN BE!"

"Regina, please-"

"Last night you were telling me that you couldn't live without me but you are willing to abandon me! AND WHAT ABOUT ME, ROBIN? DO YOU THINK I COULD LIVE WITHOUT YOU?"

"My love-"

"No. Oh, no."

"Regina..."

"I can't believe it."

"You have to listen!"

"I've listened enough."

"I did it for you!"

"I DON'T CARE! If you knew me at all, you would know I would rather have you in this life than another safe one without you."

A tear rolled down her cheeks and then she was gone, running away from them.

"I thank you for that, _Tinkerbell._" he glared and she looked guilty at the turn the things took.

And then Robin ran after her.

But she was fast, his Regina.

And she had already taken her horse and he could barely saw her, but he took his and rode as fast as he could, ready to bring her back where she belonged…

Into his arms.

* * *

Back at the camp it was no better.

Everyone seemed to be arguing.

"Well done, Tinkerbell." said Will and the fairy glared at him.

"Belle told me."

"What?"

"Well, well done Belle then."

"Oh no." said the woman. "No way. _You_ can't tell me anything!"

"Excuse me?" said Will, eyes wide open.

"Not after your little show with your dear Anastasia!"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"Does she know about us?"

"There was never an us, Belle!" he exclaimed and she froze. He stopped, and sighed. "It was the possibility of an us. And yes, she knows. Of course I told her."

Ana walked to him, smiling sadly.

"I am sorry." she said, eyes on Belle. "But you'll get your second chance, Will is just not."

And then silence.

"Where do you think they went to?" asked Snow, more worried than she would like to let on.

"I don't know. Not too far I hope..."

She hoped, too.

Because with her missing, her father must have doubled the soldiers to find her.

And that was not good news.

( And it was the first time that she didn't want Regina to be found. She looked at David and realized it was partly because _she_ didn't want to be found.)

* * *

Regina was going further and further in the forest, so so mad at Robin for risking his life and not even bothering to tell her about it.

She finally dismounted and started pacing, waiting for him to catch up to her because hell no he wasn't going to get away that easily.

She heard him before she saw him, screaming her name and then he was there, dismounted too and walked carefully to her.

"Regina..."

"You had no right." she breathed, anger slowly leaving her but she was so mad at him at the same time.

"I know. I am sorry."

"What would I do without you?"

"You won't lose me."

She chuckled darkly and raised a finger towards him,

"Because you think you can defeat the Dark One all by yourself?"

"I've never said that."

He was still carefully walking to her, and they were now face to face.

"But you think you can rob him and just leave with your life."

"Regina..."

"No."

"I did it for us!" he was trying to say but she shook her head.

"But Robin, there is no us if you're gone! Can't you get that?"

"I just want to give you this life that you deserve, away from Leopold and the imp or even your mother ! That's how much I love you and if you stopped being so stubborn for one second then maybe-"

"_Excuse me_?!"

He huffed out of patience and then took her hands in his, before he put them on his beating heart.

Their eyes locked once again.

"Fine. Fine, you won. If you don't want me to do so, I won't go to his castle, I won't steal these beans and hell, I won't leave your side."

She frowned slightly, but could feel her anger leaving her slightly.

"Really?" she asked and he smiled, brought her closer to him and smiled again when she left him.

"Really. Nothing matters more to me than you, Regina." he put a strand of hair behind her ear, "I should have told you about my plan, it was stupid not to. So, in the future I'll do nothing without tell you first about it. And in the mean time… Well, if you don't like this plan, we'll fine another way my love. All I need is you, and our baby."

A few seconds.

And then Regina beamed and jumped on him,kissing him tenderly because how did he manage to always say the right thing?

"I love you." she breathed against his lips.

"And I you."

"So _touching_." came a third voice and they both froze before turning around and Regina's heart stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she said, voice trembling but the imp chuckled and Robin put her behind him.

"It's not _me _you should be worrying about right now, dearies..."

And then he winked and was gone in a giggle.

"What the hell..." breathed Robin but then they heard it.

Horses.

Shouts.

_Soldiers_.

Regina's heart stopped and she looked up to Robin but he was pale.

They both knew.

"Leopold." she breathed and then his eyes fall on her, blue and so panicked.

"I won't let them get you." he breathed fervently, cupping her cheeks. "I swore you would never have to be with him again."

But she knew the truth.

Could hear it too.

They were coming from everywhere and this time,

This time there was no escape.

She looked at her precious, precious Robin.

She knew he would do _anything _to protect her and that Leopold would kill him for that.

She couldn't let that happen.

Regina felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You have to hide, Robin." she breathed and his eyes widened like she had say the most stupid thing in the world.

"What? Are you mad? I'm not leaving you here! I'll protect you, or die trying." he breathed and that was what scared the hell out of her.

"Robin..." her voice broke but he was shaking his head, tears shining in his eyes too.

"No." he said firmly. "And that is my final decision, Regina. You cannot ask me to leave you in the hands of this monster!"

"He will not hurt me." her voice was so weak. "You know that and I know that. But you..."

"I don't care." he said stubbornly. "I have to protect you. How could I live with myself if I let you go?"

"But Robin we just had this discussion. How could I live with myself knowing you died because of me?!"

"Regina..." and now he was pleading.

But there was no more time.

They could hear horses coming a lot closer and she knew it was a matter of minutes, could hear men screaming "This way!" and "She must be around here!" and she knew it was too late for her, but she could still save the man she loved.

She just have to find the right words.

"Please go. If you don't do it for me… Do it for our baby." She took his hand, laid it on her stomach and a tear escaped his eye, then.

"Please, don't make me do this." his voice broke ad her heart broke for him. "I can't. I can't leave you, Regina. I just can't." he took a deep breath, looking around him frantically. "We'll find a way, there must be a way. We'll hide in a tree."

"They'll find us if we're together. You have to hide alone, their focus will be on me and you'll be safe."

"No. I'll find another way. I'll-"

"Robin."

And now she was the one pleading.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"There is no time."

"But I love you!"

"And I love _you_."

Their breathing were erratics and they were both crying now.

"I can't leave you. I won't."

And then, looking at his man that would do anything for her, she finally knew what to say to make him back away.

"I need you to leave."

"And I need to be there for you."

"Robin… Please. You have to. For _me._" blue eyes met brown and now she was worried about the time left because they must be close. "You have to leave because you can't come saving me if you're already dead, and once I am there I will need to know that you're coming to save me. That's the only thing that is gonna make me through this..."

She knew she had him.

But there was no time.

So she urged.

"Please, Robin!"

"Oh God." his voice broke. "I will never forgive myself for that..." he closed his eyes tightly and then cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, tongues meeting and she moaned slightly against the kiss before he receded and their noses kissed. "I will come for you. Don't ever doubt that. I will come for you right away and I swear you won't have to bear with this monster for long. I love you more than life itself, you do know that?"

Relief spread through her and now she was crying of joy.

Robin would be alright.

Everything would be alright.

"I love you so, so much. Thank you, Robin."

"You don't know how much this costs me.'

But she did.

She could see it on his face, like he was physically wounded.

"I do." she kissed him again, pushing him against the nearer tree, because they would be focused on her and wouldn't think about searching around for another person. Then, in a sob she took off her engagement ring…

"Regina..."

"He can't know." she took his hand and put it inside, "You'll give it back to me when you get there."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

She kissed him once again and could see he was so torn about this but now she could hear soldiers talking and knew it was a matter of _seconds_.

"Regina, I am sorry I can't leave you-"

"Please, Robin!" her voice broke at how desperate she was and that broke something inside of the archer. He nodded, eyes on her and kissed her one last time before he climbed on the tree and she hurried to get away from him.

Robin had barely time to climb up the tree to hide because suddenly…

Soldiers everywhere.

_Everywhere._

Regina swallowed because she knew it was time for her greatest act.

So she took a deep breath and tried her best to look scared and lost, using the tears on her cheeks to do just that, looking around with what she hoped looked like relief on her face.

And then she heard him and her heart stopped, her blood froze and she thought she would threw up.

"Regina!"

She swallowed and turned around.

Sure enough here he was,

"Leopold." she breathed.


	30. Chapter 30

He was looking at her, eyes wide and she was trying not to show how heartbroken she was.

"Is it truly you?" he asked and she nodded,

"It is, my Lord."

He let out a gasp and ran to her but she braced herself and that stopped him.

Regina only looked down and put her cape tighter against her trying to hide her pregnancy because Leopold couldn't know about her child.

God only knew what he would do to them.

"THE QUEEN IS BACK." screamed Leopold and then everyone cheered around them and she absolutely froze when she realized just how many soldiers were actually there.

Regina chanced a lookon the tree and felt like she could breath again because Robin was still in there and if he was still in there, then that meant he was still alive and it was all worth it.

His life was worth everything.

She smiled at the thought of him being safe and Leopold took it as an invitation, he grabbed her hand and pulled it harshly, she winced because she was not used anymore ( used of loving and tender touches now that Robin was in her life).

"Come with me, my love." he said and she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes because only one person in the world had the right to call her that.

Oh God.

This would be torture, wouldn't it?

She followed Leopold, who was taking her to his carriage.

And if a few tears rolled down her cheeks?

Well,

She could always pretend they were of happiness.

* * *

Robin wanted nothing more than get down that stupid tree right now and kill that fucking King for daring lay his hand on his Regina...

Oh God.

He couldn't do that.

He ...

He needed to...

But then Regina looked up, a silent prayer in her eyes and he knew he couldn't do that.

He couldn't break the promise he had made her.

He saw Leopold grabbed her hand and all of his body froze as he groaned, a possessiveness he felt only towards Regina, because another man was touching her and no, it wasn't right.

_He _was the only one allowed this close to her.

And then they walked away to the royal carriage and Robin's heart left with her.

He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her or the baby just because he was coward enough to hide in a tree, coward enough to let the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child go back to a life that had almost killed her once before.

A life he had saved her from once already.

But that was it, wasn't it?

He had saved her from that monster once before,

He would do it again.

* * *

They were in the carriage, Regina cuddled up on her side, afraid he would try to touch her.

She couldn't think of the fact that barely a few hours ago, she was happy and in Robin's arms...

"I need you to tell me _exactly _what happened, Regina." he said in a dark voice. "So I can fin and punish those who did that to you. I'll find them and believe me when I say even death is a far too nice fate..."

She shivered.

Her Robin.

But no, her Robin was safe and sound.

She tried to breath again and realized Leopold was still watching her.

"I'm just so exhausted right now." she breathed, because she needed more time to build a convincing story.

"Of course." the King said, "Rest easy, Regina. You're home now."

Regina closed her eyes and brought her cape tighter around her,

She was as far away from her home as she could possibly be.

Because her home was stuck in a tree right now.

* * *

Robin was finally back at the camp, but he couldn't breath anymore.

He glimpsed the other and ran to them,

"Robin?" asked Will,

"We-We need- to -Regina- she- the-"

"Robin, you're not making any sense." said Tinkerbell and now they looked worried. "Where is Regina?"

"The-We-I- tree-but- No- Can't-please-help-"

"Robin! Please calm down!" shouted John.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't calm down.

Why couldn't they understand?

Regina.

His Regina.

Their baby.

They needed him.

They...

And he...

God,

He couldn't let them down!

So Robin ran to their tent, grabbed his bows and arrows, didn't mind his legs trembling, his sight blackening or his hands shaking.

No.

He needed

He needed a plan

A good plan

A plan to

Regina

He had to

He needed to

Needed

He needed to get to Regina.

_Now._

"ROBIN!" screamed a voice.

And then

Nothing.

* * *

Regina was back in these chambers she hated so much.

Leopold had been quick to caged her once again, there were guards everywhere and she didn't know how Robin would manage to get to her, let alone help her escape.

She shuddered and then focused on her priority at the moment.

She knew Leopold would want to... _reconnect._

( Another shudder. Another shudder because for over a year now, all she had known was the loving touch of Robin. And to be back to-)

Regina cleared her throat.

She needed to stay _focus._

Her priority _right now _was to find a way to protect her baby by keeping Leopold away from her.

He could not find out.

Her hand went to her swollen belly protectively,

"Mommy is here, my darling." she breathed. "And I will protect you long enough for daddy to come and rescue us. I promise."

* * *

Robin woke up abruptly and right away, he got up before hearing the shouts around him.

"Robin, stay put." asked John but he looked around frantically.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, mate?"

"Regina's ring!" he screamed, hands trembling and searching the cover, his pockets and everything he could get his hands on ( _he couldn't have lost it- no – oh please no- he needed it- he needed to get it back to-_) until someone laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and Ana was smiling softly at him,

"Here." she only said and handed something to him. He saw Regina's ring hanging on a chain. "I gathered you might want to hold on to this."

"Oh Ana..." his voice broke and he got up, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

She smiled and he receded, before running a hand on his face.

"Now, can you tell us what is going on, please?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked around him, in the tent was Will and Ana, Snow and David ( and these two did spend a lot of time together lately) , Belle, Tink and John. He could trust them.

"Something happened." he started, "Something bad. We were in the forest, talking... And then soldiers of the King arrived. There were hundreds of soldiers, I don't even know how it is possible."

Snow gasped and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"I was ready to fight to protect Regina, but... There was so many of them. We had to think quickly." his voice broke. "She made me promise to hide so I could get her after later. I said we could hide together but... God she is stubborn this woman of mine!" he chuckled bitterly. "She said she needed to know I was safe and coming at her rescue... And there was something in her eyes... I agreed." he closed his eyes, jaw tensing. "And I had to watch it all. I should never... I ... I should have..."

"No, mate." breathed Will and he looked up, "You did the right thing. I know it doesn't feel like it-"

"It sure doesn't, Will. I've left my fiancée in the hand of this..." he stopped talking, looking at Snow. "Sorry." he muttered, "It's just... Regina told me everything about the King, Princess. And I can't let her there. I won't. "

Snow looked down, swallowing.

She didn't know what to think.

Because if Regina was back at the palace...

Then she had everything she had wanted, right?

Right?

(Then why didn't it feel like it.)

"I have to go back for Regina." said Robin and not a word was said in the tent. "I have to. Right now."

"Of course."

"Tinkerbell, couldn't you help us?"

The fairy shook her head sadly, looking truly upset.

"I can't." she breathed. "I ... God, it would be too long to explain, but Rumple and I made a deal so very long ago... I can't help you get her out. If I did... There is no telling what might happen. I can't really help you directly, I have to show you the way. And Rumple can't destroy you directly, he has to use people to do so. It's a very long story but I have to stick to my part of the deal."

"Breaking a deal isn't a good idea." approved Belle, "I've seen how it goes and Robin, it goes really bad."

The archer nodded,

"I understand."

"_But..._" said the fairy, "Even if magic can't help you, I might be able to help Regina while she's there." their eyes locked, "I can go see her right now, if you want."

Robin nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Can you say something for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell her that she means _everything_ to me and that I am not letting her go, never. Tell her that I am coming for them, for both of them. Once and for all."

"Duly noted." smiled the fairy and then in a wave of her wand she was gone.

Robin took a deep breath and tried to fight the worry in his chest.

And then he turned towards Snow White.

Not his favourite person in the world, but he would need her help if he wanted a chance to get in the castle.

"Look," he said and ran a hand through her hair. "I know I am not your favourite person and trust me the feeling is quite mutual." she frowned a bit at that but he continued, "_But _I love Regina and our baby more than anything in this life, and I am ready to give up _everything_ that's mine to give up in order to help her escape." blue eyes met green. "Even my own freedom."

"Robin-" cut Will but he waved at him, focused on the Princess.

"Once Regina is safe and away from the palace, if that is what you want... You can have me. You can have me instead of her. I don't care. I really don't. I'll gladly give my life to save hers."

Snow's eyes widened at his passionate plea.

She didn't know what to think.

With Robin out of the picture...

But she had seen how happy they were...

Could she force Regina to live in the palace?

Did _she _want to go back to the palace?

And what of David?

But Regina was back...

Oh God.

And then

Then she felt David's hand at the small of her back, stroking slightly.

And she knew.

She just knew.

Maybe the hopeful girl inside of her wasn't gone just yet.

"I don't think it will come to that, Robin." she breathed and his eyes widened. "You may not be my favourite person in the world, but you're Regina's. And I care about her. So..." she took a deep breath and straightened in a regal position her status taught her to over the years, "For her sake and hers only, I'll help you."

The archer nod, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

She nodded back.

* * *

Regina was in her room, pacing and pacing again.

Praying that Robin would come for her very soon ( and God, she already longed to be held in these safe arms of his she loved so very much), she braced herself while trying to get some warmth when suddenly...

"Oh God, Regina."

She jumped around and thought she would cry of relief.

"Tink!"

She ran to the fairy and hugged her.

"I am so sorry you're back here..."

"It's okay. It's okay." she took a deep breath. "Robin will get me out, I know he will."

Tinkerbell smiled,

"I have a message from him, actually."

Regina turned around, brown eyes wide.

"Go on!"

"He says that you mean everything to him and that he isn't letting you go, either of you. He is coming for you both, once and for all."

Regina was clutching at her heart, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay." she breathed. "Okay."

"Regina, I think I can help you."

"I don't know how." Regina ran a hand through his hair, "Leopold can't know I'm with child. If... If he discovers..." Regina shivered and her whole body shook. "If he thinks the baby to be unwanted, he will abandon him the moment I give birth. But believe me or not, that's not even the worst scenario I can think of..."

"What would happen if he realized you wanted that baby?"

Regina swallowed and tried to speak but nothing came out.

And just like that...

Tink gasped in horor.

"Really?"

"The King is a jealous and possessive man, Tink. And I am nothing but his possession." she looked down. "And if he learnt I wanted all of this with another man? Yes, I have quite a vivid idea of what he would do to my baby."

A heavy silence settled.

"I won't let that happen. You know that."

Regina smiled sadly.

"How could you help me?"

Tinkerbell got lost in thoughts.

"I've got it." She waved her hand and Regina gasped when white smoked engulfed her.

"What happened?"

"A glamorous spell." and the fairy seemed quite proud with herself. "Now, you are the only one who can see your baby."

"You... You don't see it?"

The fairy smiled and shook her head.

"To me and anyone else, your stomach is as flat as flat can be."

"Oh Tink..." Tears were shining in Regina's eyes. "I can never thank you enough."

Tinkerbell squeezed her hand and then,

"But be careful because it's only for the eyes, if someone touches your stomach, the bump will still be there."

"Okay." she breathed, stroking her stomach to calm her nerves.

"I think I can do more." She waved her hand again and a small potion appeared.

"What is it?"

"Find a way to make the Kingdrink it, and he will lose all lust for you. At least long enough for Robin to come and save you. I'm afraid his possessivness of you and jealousy won't be gone but it would be like casting a spell to his... you know what." Regina's eyes widened and the fairy winked.

"Thank you." said the Queen, grateful.

"I better go help the other." said the fairy and Regina nodded,

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can you say something to Robin, for me?"

Tinkerbell smiled softly,

"Of course, my dear."

"Please tell him that I love him so much more than anything. Tell him that I am waiting for him and that I trust him with my life," she laid a hand on her stomach, "With both of our lives, actually."

And then the fairy was gone and Regina was alone.

But she could feel it...

_Hope._

* * *

Everyone was packing in their tents, when Ana came into hers.

"I am coming."

Will sighed and turned around,

"Ana... We've talked about this."

"Actually, we didn't." she glared at him.

But he couldn't be mad at her.

Still not.

Because having her in front of him?

It still felt like a dream.

"You're not coming." he said again and she scoffed.

(God, had she always been that bloody beautiful?)

"So what? I'm letting you go with that _Belle_ alone on some great adventure to get Regina back? I don't think so."

"Ana, please-"

"I am coming."

"Ana-"

"End of the discussion and if _Belle _thinks she has a shot at taking _my _man then-"

"PLEASE STOP!" he exclaimed and she jumped. "There is absolutely no bloody competition for my heart, Ana!" and he knew he was talking loudly but she needed to understand. "My heart is yours and yours alone and everyone knows that, even Belle!"

"Then why can't I come?" she frowned slightly.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted and her eyes widened as tears pricked at the back of his eyes. "Can't you understand that?! I need you here, safe and sound. I can't... I can't..."

Ana walked to him and cupped his cheeks, kissing him passionately and he caught her hips, brought her closer to him, giving back as much.

"Will..." she breathed against his lips, receding so that their eyes met. "I am not any safer here, and you know it."

He sighed and leant his forehead on hers.

"Ana... What if I can't protect you again?"

And that was what was torturing him.

She sighed,

"That's a risk we'll have to take. _Together._"

He sighed again but knew he had lost this battle.

"You're not to leave my bloody side." he only said and she beamed that smile that drove him mad for her.

"I swear!" she said happily, kissing him again and again.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was ready to go.

Robin was pale but determinate,

He would get Regina back or die trying.

So he took a deep breath and turned towards his friends,

"Look, this won't be easy. It's the King we're talking about so I would say this is pretty dangerous, probably the most dangerous things we've ever done. I won't think any less of anyone who would rather stay here."

Snow laced her fingers shyly through David's and he squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

And right then, right then she knew she had made the right decision, for the first time in forever.

John only chuckled, Belle smiled sadly and Will brought Ana even closer to him.

But none of them turned around and with a proud smile Robin also turned around, taking the lead.

This wouldn't be easy.

It was the battle Regina and himself had been dreading since they got together...

But no one ever said true love was easy and Robin would get back his and their baby at _any _price.

His hand found her ring hanging around his neck, and he swore to himself...

_I am coming, my love. _


	31. Chapter 31

Regina knew this was bound to happen.

Guards told her the King wanted to see her.

She tried to stop her heart from beating so fast, tried to keep her hands from shaking…

It was no use.

Then the door opened.

"Regina." said the man she despised more than anything. She tried to fight the urge to put a hand on her stomach, praying to all Gods the spell will work. "Come here." he said and she didn't want to. God, she didn't want to. "Why are you shy?"

She swallowed.

"I've been through some difficult times, my Lord." she lied and he nodded,

"Yes, I understand that." he sat on the bed and patted the bed by his side. She swallowed and sat, trying to keep some distance with that man. "But I missed my wife."

She wanted to throw up.

She wasn't his wife.

Regina forced herself to think about Robin…

Robin and his smiling face, looking at her with so much love and devotion, asking her to marry him.

That ring that meant their love for each other…

That was what marriage was.

Regina took a deep breath.

Now was not the time to be weak.

So in a second, her mask was back up.

"I've missed you too." she lied. "But I could use a glass of wine."

He beamed.

"Sure thing, darling."

She felt sick but he got up and took two glasses, poured wine in it and gave her one

. Now, all she needed was an occasion to slip the potion in his drink…

"We have to catch up for so much time..." his eyes were filled with lust and she tried not to flinch.

No.

She couldn't.

First of all because the spell Tink had put on her baby was a visual one, if Leopold touched her stomach he would feel her bump…

Second of all, because Robin had taught her what it was to make love to someone you have feelings for.

And that was the best feeling of all.

She needed to find a way to put the potion in his drink…

"OH!" she exclaimed, looking at the window and his eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw someone..."

Leopold's eyes darkened and he got up before giving her his glass and opening the door,

"I'll fetch the guards. No one will ever have you again." he groaned leaving the room. "You are _mine_."

She froze.

But then hurried to act.

Regina poured the potion in his drink with trembling hands, just quick enough because he was back with a guard not a second later.

Both men went out to look at the balcony, and came back.

"No one is here." said the King, "But Silver is staying outside your room, scream if you need anything."

She nodded and nodded at the guard,

"Thank you."

"Your highness." answered the guard before leaving.

Leopold resumed his seat next to her and she flinched when he sat closer, his arm around her waist and she wanted to slap him away, but only hoped the potion would have immediate effect. She forced herself to smile and hand him his glass,

"Cheers?" she smiled and he clicked his glass with her before drinking all of his wine, and abandoning his glass on the ground.

"Enough with that." he growled and she gasped when he took her own glass from her hand. She tried not to let her fear show. "I need you, Regina. Right now."

"Right now?" she tried to gain some time and he growled again, cupped her cheeks forcefully and she whimpered in discomfort.

"Right now." his hand fall on her neck and she shivered with disgust, ready to tackle him because he couldn't touch her like this when suddenly…

He let her go.

He frowned and her eyes widened but relief spread all over her.

"Are you alright, my Lord?"

"I feel… _off."_

She tried to fight off her smile.

"Maybe you should get some rest, it's been quite some exciting days."

"Perhaps." He was about to get up but he caught her wrist and this time she whimpered in pain, but he only stared at her, eyes dark and unreadable. "Let me just remind you something, _my Queen" _and her heart stopped. "No one will ever have you because you are mine and mine alone. You better never forget that."

She didn't answer, only glared at him defiantly and he left, chuckling to himself.

God, she hated him.

The thought of a smirking outlaw with eyes as blue as the summer sky, and soft stubble ran through her mind and she cling to this image.

Robin would come for her.

He would.

* * *

Thanks to the horses, it took them less than a day to get to the King Castle, and Robin had been silent the whole way, just saying that they couldn't take a break because they needed to save Regina.

Those who needed a break could always go back to camp, he wouldn't blame them.

He was harsh and he knew it.

But he couldn't think properly when his love was held in hostage in a life she didn't want.

(And it was all his fault)

They stopped the horses near the castle and Robin couldn't tear his eyes off it, wondering if Regina was okay.

He knew where her window was from the beginning of their relationship, and he was trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Do you have a plan, Robin?" asked John and the archer turned towards his friend, smiling oh so very sadly.

"I usually do. You know I only have one rule, John: "never go in a job without a way out"."

"But?"

"But with both Regina's and our baby's life on the line..." he shrugged helplessly, his eyes lost on the castle again. "I can't think about anything else than having her in my arms safe and sound."

John clasped his shoulder sadly,

"It will be alright, Robin."

* * *

Leopold was finally gone and Regina felt weary.

Weary and alone.

She had not seen Robin in days, which may sound ridiculous but they were soulmates and that meant that she couldn't live apart from him.

She missed him so, so much.

Their baby kicked and she smiled sadly,

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I promise."

* * *

Robin had waited for the night to fall, but he couldn't wait more.

He needed to see her.

He needed to hold her.

And to kiss her.

So he turned towards his friends,

"I will go to Regina's window, climb in and see if there is anything we should know." he said calmly, expecting the wide eyes and gasps he got in return.

"Robin, this is madness!" said Ana and he shook his head.

"I need to see her. I can't… I can't."

"This is foolish." said Snow, eyes wide. "My father must have guarded her well. You wouldn't be able to leave with your life."

But Robin was stubborn.

"I don't care about the risks. I need to see her and I need to make sure she and the baby are okay. Only then will I be able to think about something else log enough to got them out of this mess."

A silence.

"This is madness, mate."

But Robin was stubborn and even more so when it concerned Regina's safety.

"I'll be back soon."

And then he left.

* * *

They all watched Robin's silhouette as he left them.

"Bloody hell, how can one man be that stubborn?" cursed Will Scarlett and Ana chuckled softly,

"You're one to talk." she raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

"Be on my side for a bit, would ya?"

She kissed his shoulder tenderly and silence fell one more time.

"I agree." said John, "Those of us who know Robin, we also know love always had a tendency to make him reckless with his life." the man sighed, "And this is Regina we're talking about… He loves her more than I think any of us could really understand, there is no telling what risks he would take for her."

Another silence.

"We have to find a way to help him." said Belle and they all turned towards her, she had been silent until now, but she looked worried. "We have to help them. They are our friends, they love each other." she shrugged, "They deserve to live a free and happy life."

"Couldn't agree more." nodded Will and the woman smiled softly at him, the first acknowledgment she gave him since Ana came back.

"I could drink to that." smiled John and both women laughed softly.

During all of this, Snow and David kept quiet.

But Snow knew what needed to be done.

She knew what _she _needed to do.

At one point they shared a look and without a need to talk, David smiled brightly and then leant in and whispered,

"You know that I'll come with you, Princess. To the end of the world and back."

She blushed and smiled back just as brightly, taking his hand and squeezing it before taking a deep breath.

"I think I know how to help." she finally said and the adults jumped, turning towards her.

"What?" asked Will, but John was studying her.

"I know how to gain some time, enough time for Robin to come back unharmed and for you all to plan an exit plan for Regina."

"You don't even like Robin." stated John, not in a mean way. Just stating.

She sighed.

"It's not that I don't like him..." she looked down. "For a long time I felt so much anger towards that man who had taken the woman I saw as a mother away from me." Snow looked up, clearly lost. "But I've seen them together. I've seen how … _radiant_ Regina looks when he is there. I can't deny this is what true love looks like." David squeezed her hand. "I just can't. And I love Regina, more than you could all imagine. So… So if in order to be happy she needs to leave with her outlaw, I'll do all that I can to help."

A heavy silence settled.

Snow was holding back her breath.

And then huge smile lit up faces of the adults there,

"You're kind Princess." smiled John, "I'll give you that. You'll make a fine Queen."

She blushed and Will added,

"And who knows? Maybe we won't steal from _you_." Ana hit him on the chest, "Ouch!"

Snow chuckled, and there was something settling over her heart…

A feeling that had nothing to do with the one of guilt she had felt talking with the Dark One…

No.

What she felt…

_Peace._

Like she was able to breath again.

And just like that?

She knew she had taken the right decision.

This was her path.

"What is your plan, then?" asked Belle and the teenager said,

"I'll go home. I know Father has been searching for me everywhere, even more so than Regina." they all nodded, "I think he would be distracted long enough to do the trick, the time for Robin to come back and for you all to plan something. I'll help whatever way I can."

"How you would explain your return?"

"I'll tell that I've held hostage, and David saved me." she turned toward the teenager, "If you're willing to play that part, that is."

He beamed.

"I'll go wherever you go. Always."

She tried to ignore the knowing smirks on the adults' faces, and took a deep breath.

"Good. Let's do this."

* * *

Regina heard something coming from her window.

She didn't dare hope...

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed happily when she recognized the man who was climbing her window.

Robin saw her and the smile lighting up his face was everything.

She ran to him and brought him inside before someone could see him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him like she dreamt of for days.

His hands found hers on his cheeks and he kissed her again, and again.

"God, Regina..." he breathed and she closed her eyes, nuzzling his nose with hers. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did-"

"I am alright, my love." she cut his ramblings with another kiss. "Even more now that I've got you by my side."

He leant his forehead on hers,

"I am so sorry for everything."

She frowned.

"This isn't your fault, Robin." he chuckled darkly and forced him to look her in the eyes until brown orbs met blue. "It isn't."

He smiled sadly and pecked her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, so much." she smiled, "I knew you would come for me."

He chuckled at that, kissed her again

"Always, my love. I couldn't let you and our-" and then he froze and paled, suddenly close to tears and Regina didn't understand why but then his hand hurried to find her belly and she smiled as he stroked the skin there tenderly, lights returning to his blue eyes even if he looked cautious.

"Why do your stomach look as flat as it was when we first met but I can still feel clearly our baby?" Worry settled on his features. "Please, please tell me everything is alright, Regina."

She frowned and then understood, laid her hand on his where it was on their baby and smiled again, comforting.

"Everything is perfect, my love." he leant his forehead on hers, and sighed in relief. "Our baby is fine, as I am. Tink actually put a protection spell on us both, so Leopold couldn't find out..." Robin froze and hold her closer to him in a possessive embrace.

She loved him even more for that.

"Has he..." Robin swallowed dryly. "_Leopold _, has he touched you?"

He would kill him for it.

King or not King.

He would kill him slowly and painfully for having touch his love.

Their eyes locked and he was so tensed, jaw set and clenched could see how much this was actually hurting him...

So she brought him closer to her and kissed him so very tenderly before whispering against his lips,

"No, Robin. Tink put a spell on him for that, too."

He let out a deep breath and then crashed his mouth on hers again and she swallowed his passion, gave back just as much and soon she realized he was walking her backwards, until her legs met her bed and, lost in their passion they let themselves fall on it, kissing like they had been starving for each other for weeks...

"I am never leaving you again..." he breathed, kissing hungrily down her jaw and her neck, sucking at her pulse point and she moaned before remembering where she was and muffling herself by bringing his mouth back to hers, so she could kiss him with all that she had because she didn't know when she would get to do that again.

"You're everything to me, Robin." she breathed, kissing him more and more. "But we have to be quiet, I've locked my door but Leopold put guards outside my room and I don't want them to find you here..."

"Bastard." he breathed, glaring at the door like it had personally offended him. "What kind of a husband, what kind of a man _trap _his own wife inside to keep her for himself?"

She smiled lovingly and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"He is nothing like you, Robin. You're honorable, and kind and loving. You would never have to trap your wife because she wouldn't want to leave your side."

He smiled at that, and then leant in.

"We'll see about that, won't we_ future wife_?"

She laughed softly and brought him closer to her to steal a kiss from him.

"_Thief_." he breathed and she beamed,

"I learnt from the best." she smirked back.

"God, I've missed you so much." was all that he said before kissing her again.

* * *

Snow took a deep breath and David squeezed her hand.

"You're making the right choice." he smiled and she beamed back.

"I know. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go..."

They came inside the castle and right away the guards' eyes widened and screams of "Your Majesty!", "You're back!", "Someone call the King!"

"Here goes nothing.." she heard David mutter and then the door opened and the King ran out.

"Oh my God." he gasped and she smiled, despite of herself.

"Father!"

"My baby girl!"

He ran to her and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Could this day be better? I've been reunited with my wife and my darling daughter!"

Snow forced herself to look surprised.

"Regina is here?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Would you want to see her?"

Snow nodded,

"But first… I need you to meet the man that saved me."

"Where is he?"

She gestured towards David and Leopold smiled,

"I owe you a great debt for saving my daughter." he smiled warmly. "Guards! Take this man to a room, give him food and clothes! I want trumpets and a banquet to sing the return of my dear daughter!" he laughed and kissed her forehead, "I'll take you to Regina. She is in her room."

Snow took a deep breath and looked anxiously towards David, but he winked at her.

His message clear…

Everything would be alright.

* * *

They had to stop because Regina knew where this was leading if they kept kissing like this, and kept groping at each part of each other they could get their hands on, kept grinding against each other and they had no time for that, it wasn't the place.

(But God, why not? Why not turn all the bad memories this bed held and change it into good ones with her soulmate?)

"_Robin_..." she tried but she was weak for his kiss, and his smell, and his smile, and his eyes and everything that made him the man she loved.

"I don't want to stop." he breathed, kissing her languidly once again.

"The King could-"

"Fuck the King!" he said angrily and kissed her again, making her chuckle.

"I'd rather do that with you, actually." she raised an eyebrow and his eyes darkened,

"God, don't tease me." he growled, crashing his mouth on hers again and she chuckled against his mouth.

But then they heard the royal trumpet and Regina froze in his arms.

"Something's happening." she breathed before they bot sat up and she looked at him, panicked.

"What?"

"I don't know." she pushed him slightly off her, "But you need to leave."

Robin froze.

She knew what was coming.

"No. No I am not strong enough to leave you behind another time."

"Please, Robin!"

"Not with _him_."

His mind was blank.

He couldn't.

No.

"Come with me."

"Robin, I can't! We don't have a plan. There could have guards, you could get killed!"

"I don't care-"

"BUT I DO CARE!" she exclaimed and he jumped, she was shaking but he needed to understand. She couldn't lose him. She wasn't strong enough.( Her outburst had been luckily drowned by the sound of the trumpets still ringing.) So she used his stunned silence to talk, _"Please._.." she cupped his cheeks again and blue eyes met brown. She saw he was as terrified as she was, "Soon, we will be able to live forever together. We are so, so close to our happy ending Robin..." he sighed and brought her closer to him. "We'll be a real family and nothing will ever be able to bring us down. Please, a few more hours. A few more days at worst..."

Robin sighed because he hated to see her that upset because of him.

He would abide by her wishes, one last time.

So he leant in and kissed her again and again while she was walking them towards the window,

He needed to lighten the mood a little,

He couldn't leave her all worried and shaking.

"I will come back for you soon, and then it will be you and me forever m'lady." he leant in, "I hope you're ready for that."

She smiled brightly and his heart missed a bit, that was more like it.

"I'm counting the minutes, thief."

He smiled again this dimpled smile she was so in love with and was ready to leave but she couldn't help it, she caught the lapel of his jacket and kissed him passionately one last time, leaving both of them a bit dizzy by the intensity of that kiss.

"Well..." he smirked, "you certainly know how to say goodbye..."

She chuckled and pushed him to leave, he was about to, but gave her an appreciative look before bitting his bottom lip in that way that was driving her mad.

"_Robin_..." she warned and he leant in, voice hoarse suddenly and whispering in her ear, making her shiver,

"You look so beautiful, my love. This _dress_..." he kissed just under her ear and she shivered, making him chuckled and smug bastard !

"You like this?"

God, they were playing with fire.

Anyone could come at any minutes.

"Oh I do." he nodded, blue eyes so dark and she wanted him so badly, hated that they had been interrupted.

But that didn't mean she couldn't torture him for a bit...

"Well then maybe I'll take it with me, if you behave..."

He groaned slightly and then leant in, kissing her again.

"I love you." he breathed tenderly this time and she loved that about him, that he could be all flirty and sexy one second, and the other one serious and tender.

"I love you too." she breathed, a soft smile on her lips.

Robin was barely gone that someone knocked at the door of her chambers and when she opened... her eyes widened when she saw who was there...

"Snow..."


	32. Chapter 32

The girl's bottom lip trembled and then she ran to Regina's arm and the woman hugged her tightly against her, before receding.

"Snow? What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled sadly and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I came to help." Regina frowned, "I will help you leave and..." the girl swallowed. "And go back to Robin."

Regina's eyes widened.

"For real?"

Snow nodded,

"I… Regina I know that your happiness lays with him and I've seen he is a good man. I've seen how much he loves you and how much you love him. That means the world." A tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

"Oh Snow..."

And then she was hugging her again and when they receded, the teenager was crying to, wiping her eyes.

"I only ask one thing out of you."

"Anything."

"I… I only want that once in a while I can come and see you at Robin's camp?"

Regina beamed.

"Of course. You're family to me Snow, and always will be. The sister I never had but always wished for."

They were both crying and then they chuckled before things became serious once again.

"Now," said Regina taking a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"I have a plan." smirked Snow.

* * *

Robin came back to his friends, still smiling and somehow reassured about Regina and their baby.

"Robin!" shouted John and they all walked to him, "How is she? How is Regina?"

He smiled.

"She's fine, for now. But we need to find a plan to get her out of there."

A silence.

Robin frowned,

"What is it?"

And then Will ran a hand through his hair,

"You won't believe it, mate."

"Believe what?"

"Snow offered to help."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"She offered to help because she loves Regina and wants her happy, and you make her happy."

Robin stayed silent.

He had trouble understanding why Snow White would help them while he was pretty sure she hated him…

But there was something he could understand,

And that was that loving Regina would make someone do anything.

And he did believe that Snow loved Regina.

So...

"Okay." he nodded, deciding to trust the teenager. "What do we do now?"

* * *

Leopold opened the door and both Regina and Snow jumped from where they were on the Queen's bed.

"My two favourite women!" smiled the King and Regina tensed, faking a smile.

Snow looked at the woman she considered a mother and wondered how she could have been so blind…

It was so obvious.

Regina didn't love her father.

How had she missed that?

She was almost 15, not a child anymore.

But she had not _wanted _to see.

She had been selfish and that stopped now.

"Daddy..." she pleaded and the King looked at her with so much affection in his eyes she knew was real.

And she did love him dearly, despite all of his flaws he was her father and that wouldn't change.

"What is it, my Princess?"

"Can we have a ball to celebrate our return to you?"

The King froze.

"I'm not sure-"

"Oh please Daddy!" she cut him, getting up and hugging him. "That would make me so, so so, _so _happy..."

She knew she had him when he hugged her back.

"Okay, my little angel. You want a ball? A ball you shall have. In three days, is that good for you?"

She squealed happily and kissed his cheek, making him chuckle.

"Thank you Daddy!"

The plan was in motion.

* * *

Regina was anxiously waiting, pacing in her room when suddenly she smiled.

He was there.

"_Robin_." she smiled, turning around and running into his arms.

She needed to feel him and his love now more than ever.

She needed to not feel trapped in this Castle again.

She needed to feel this wasn't a dream and he would get her out of there.

She needed to have hope and he was that, to her.

The archer hugged her back and she felt the kiss he laid in her neck.

Then they receded and she cupped his cheeks,

"Get everyone ready, because the plan is on motion." she took a deep breath. "Leopold agreed to throw a Royal ball in three days."

"We will be ready, my love." he said, kissing the hand on his cheek. But then the archer frowned when he noticed she didn't look as happy as he had imagined, "Why are you so sad?"

Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds and leant her hands on his chest, getting strength from his touch and warmth.

"It's just..."

"What is it?" he cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "You know you can tell me anything."

She smiled sadly.

"I know. It's just that I really miss you and... And I know you have to leave but-"

"I ain't going anywhere." he cut her and her eyes widened. "I am sleeping here tonight, with you and our child."

"But the King-"

"I don't care." he told her, "I really don't, Regina." then he sighed and brought her even closer to him, so close they were now sharing the same breath. "All I care about is _you_." She opened the mouth and he cut her, "The door is locked and I am quick, I can hide if he comes in. But I need you just as badly as you need me, my love." then he whispered, "I need to fee you're here with me."

Regina smiled.

All was said.

She took his hand and brought him to bed, where they fall asleep Robin spooning Regina and their hands intertwined on her swollen stomach.

* * *

They were both sleeping when suddenly Regina woke up.

This Castle had been her prison long enough and she had learn to wake at only the sound of the King's footsteps approaching her room, because she knew what that meant…

And Leopold was coming.

She froze and sat, shaking a deeply asleep Robin.

"Robin, get up!"

"Hmm..."

"The King is coming!"

That caught his attention and in one second he was up and ready to hide ( but not before dropping a kiss to her lips).

She smiled and then Robin barely had the time to hide that the door opened.

"My King." she bowed her head and Leopold smirked before walking to her and she fought really hard not to flinch or glance at Robin who she guessed was fuming.

The King cupped her chin and he had that look in his eyes…

Please, may the potion still work.

"Soon..." he breathed, eyes falling on her lips. "Soon I will be feeling better and I expect you to… _fulfill_ your wife duties." he smirked and she hated him so much in that moment. Then he smirked again and shook his head, laughing. "I will see you soon, _wife_."

And then he was out.

Regina took a second to gather her thoughts and then walked carefully to where Robin was.

"Robin?" she called and then froze.

Because he looked awfully close to breaking.

His blue eyes were icy with fury, his jaw so tensed she was afraid his teeth would crack and his fists squeezed so tight he would end up hurting himself.

"Robin..;" she said again.

"I think I will kill him." he whispered but it was so full of dark anger that she froze.

"No..."

"I think I will, Regina."

"You're better than that."

"I think I'm not."

She took a deep breath and walked to him, cupping his cheeks.

"Look at me."

But he was still looking at the door.

"Robin look at me!"

Finally he did and she saw his eyes softened as he looked at her, and his arms found their way around her waist.

"We're here, and the King hasn't touched me. We're safe." she said, taking his hand and laying it on her stomach.

"I..." it was difficult to find the words but she smiled.

"I know." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, "I know."

* * *

Snow and David were walking through the corridors and she didn't know why but she felt shy suddenly in this setting that was her home.

"Thank you for your help." she finally said and the young man smiled, before he stopped and took her hand, halting her steps.

Her heart stopped.

"I am proud of you, you know." Snow was sure she was blushing furiously, but then he looked shy too and that comforted her. "And you are more than I thought you would be when I fist met you. I am sorry for that, because now that I know you, the real you, I-"

But he couldn't finish his talk, because Snow had laid a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

When she receded, his eyes were wide and his cheeks red.

But then he smiled and took her hand, starting walking again.

And she didn't think she had ever been this happy before.

* * *

Regina was planning the ball with her servants, when suddenly her eyes got lost in the forest surrounding the Castle…

And she smiled.

For soon enough,

She would be free.


	33. Chapter 33

Robin was making sure the plan was okay and understood for everyone one last time.

He didn't want Regina stuck in that life she didn't love.

"Everything will be alright, Robin." smiled Will, "And in no time you'll get your family back for good."

Robin tried a smile but there was too much at stake.

His fiancée, his baby.

His family as Will said all too well.

They couldn't afford to mess it up.

"One last time." he said.

* * *

Regina and Snow were talking about the plan once again in the gardens, when David appeared away and Snow stopped talking, lost in thoughts.

Regina smirked.

"He is a good looking young man." she said and Snow nodded, still lost in thoughts.

"He is."

"And kind, brave, funny, not afraid to tell you to get lost when you're acting like a prat."

Snow chuckled and then froze, before she blushed and looked at her friend who was smiling knowingly.

She cleared her throat.

"He is a good friend."

Regina laughed;

"Not to me, please."

The teenager was shy and embarrassed but then let out a deep breath.

"He is amazing." she admitted. "And… And I did kind of kiss him."

"Oh my God, Snow! That is amazing!"

She blushed.

"But we haven't really talked about it, since."

"Give him time. Everyone can see how besotted he is with you, let him time to be brave enough to admit it by himself."

Snow smiled.

"Perhaps you're right."

Regina smiled again,

"I'm sure this will work out for the best."

Snow looked down.

"He is no royalty. Father will never-"

"Worry about that later." cut her Regina, "And despite all of your father's flaws, I do believe his love for you to be a hundred percent genuine. He might say yes, if it makes you happy."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

Snow smiled again then, and started to think about what it would feel like to experience true love like Robin and Regina.

* * *

Regina came to see Robin at the outskirts of the forest he was staying with, and her heart calmed down when she finally saw him.

He was her safe place.

His eyes lit up when he glimpsed her and he ran to her, holding her in his arms so tightly.

"Hi, my love."

They receded and kissed sweetly,

"One more day." she breathed against his lips and he hummed.

"And then we're free."

She smiled,

"Do you think we'll make it?"

He tilted her head and cupped her cheek,

"I'm sure of it."

And for the first time in forever…

Regina allowed herself to hope it could be.

* * *

This was it.

The night of the ball, Robin and his merry men were getting ready, along with Anna and Belle.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Will and she nodded, smiled softly at Belle who she was talking with and walked a little away with her love.

"What is it?"

Will took a deep breath and she could see he was fidgeting.

And then he stopped and looked at her dead in the eyes,

"I can't lose you again." he said and her eyes widened,

"Will..."

"I can't."

She sighed and cupped his cheeks, eyes so soft and tender.

"I love you. I would do _anything _for you. You're the love of my life, Will Scarlett and nothing can ever change that."

He smiled, nervous.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." he admitted and she froze.

"What for?"

He cleared his throat,

"Oh bloody hell let's get on with it. It's ridiculous."

"Will?"

And then he went on one knee and her eyes widened, a hand covering her gasp.

"Oh my God!"

"Anastasia, you are the love of my entire life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and making you laugh, making you mad too..." she laughed at that and he smiled. "I know this is not the best of times, but..." he took a ring and she gasped again, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she shouted and he laughed, got up and kissed her passionately before he put the ring on her left hand and they were both crying.

"We'll get married once back to the camp."

"I can't wait."

He kissed her again and again and again.

With the feeling his life had only just begun.

* * *

Robin was worried.

He had a bad feeling about it all and couldn't shake it.

"You're probably just nervous." had answered John and maybe that was it.

Then why did it feel like so much more?

He was missing something.

Something important.

* * *

Regina was looking at herself in the mirror, stroking her swollen stomach, taking a deep breath.

Tonight was _the _night.

Then someone knocked at her door and she saw Snow coming in, looking at least as worried as she was.

"How are you?" asked the teenager,

"I've been better. You?"

"So anxious I've been unable to eat all day."

Regina smiled softly,

"It's gonna be alright, Snow."

"And soon, you'll be reuniting with your true love."

"And you, yours." she winked and chuckled when Snow blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Regina laughed.

It was good to laugh.

* * *

The ball started.

Regina came in, and the King smiled at her.

She bowed.

Snow nodded and David winked discreetly.

Here came nothing.

* * *

Robin and his team came inside the Castle, the plan was that he was to leave with John; Will with Anna and Belle with Dale.

They came in, spotted Regina and then he sent the signal from one of the windows, the other merry men came creating a distraction ( with the help of Snow) and they all escaped.

It was a good plan.

Then why did he have that bad feeling?

Like they were being trapped.

He shook his head, trying to shake this feeling off.

He wasn't thinking clear with the baby and Regina's life on the line.

"Are you alright?" Robin shrugged.

"This bad feeling again?" asked John and he nodded.

And then…

Then shadows.

Noises.

Tingles of metalic armors.

All around them.

Guards.

He froze and took out his sword.

"Oh bloody hell." was the last thing he heard John said before they both started fighting the dozens of guards coming their way.

* * *

Dale and Belle were walking along the corridors when suddenly…

Noises.

Armors.

Swords.

She let out a small cry when a guard arrived in front of her and Dale pushed her behind him, tried to protect her and himself, she tried to help once her surprise wore off but it was no use…

They were too many of them.

* * *

Will heard shouts and recognized the voice of his leader.

He froze and heard what could only be fight and by the noises of it, Robin wasn't spending a good time.

He froze and turned around, saw Ana's green eyes wide open, proof that she had heard it all and come to the same conclusion.

"_Will..._" she breathed and he took a deep breath, turned around and cupped her cheeks kissing her passionately and she kissed him back.

"I will love you until my last breath, you do know that, right?" She nodded, dazed by the kiss.

"And I, you."

"I know." he stroked the apple of her cheek and then opened a door and pushed her inside.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"They're coming for us and there is no way we'll both be able to escape."

Her eyes widened.

"No."

"I've already lost you once, I can't do it again."

"Will-"

"Please."

"No! I can't leave you!" desperate, she clutched at his jacket and he swallowed.

"I need you to be safe."

"Come with me." she pleaded and he shook his head, eyes glassy.

"I can't. They are my friends."

"They are my friends, too!"

"I know. But… Please, if you love me Anna, you'll do that one favour for me. Go search for help. Go search for the others. Bring help. We're going to need it."

She seemed to think about it, studying him and then noises were closer and he kissed her again, with all the love he could.

"I'll always love you."

"I'll wait for you to come home." she sobbed and he took her hand, kissed her engagement ring.

"I have a most important date, after all."

She chuckled while sobbing and kissed him again.

"I love you." she breathed,

"And I love you."

And then in one last kiss he got out of the room and the last thing she heard was the sound of the man of her life been beaten up and she had to fight every instincts to run to him.

She stroked her stomach where her secret laid.

"Your daddy is gonna be fine." she whispered, crying. "He'll find a way. He always does."

* * *

She was looking around her, tense and waiting for Robin when someone else came in her view.

The King.

She bowed and he smiled,

"Would you dance with me?"

She swallowed and then nodded, trying a smile.

"Of course."

They danced but Regina's mind was elsewhere, when suddenly he leant in and murmured in her ear.

"I know everything."

She froze.

And then receded slightly,

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

He smirked but in a mean way and her heart stopped.

"About that archer of yours, about the fact that you've been his _whore _all this time… I know everything about his visits to your bedroom and your plan to leave tonight."

"How?" she managed to breath.

"Does it matter? Someone told me. Or more like _something_ told me."

"Rumplestilskin..." she breathed and he chuckled darkly.

"He was a great help, actually."

She tilted her head, tried to look stronger than she felt.

"You can't stop it. I love him. With all my heart."

The King chuckled darkly and then nodded to the guard and Regina's world crumbled around her, her legs barely supporting her when the music stopped, the door opened and appeared Dale and Will, and Belle …

And her darling Robin.

He was surrounded by guards and his face beaten up with blood and bruises everywhere.

"No." she sobbed and then she looked horrified at the King before her eyes found her fiancé once again. "NO! NOOO!"

She receded from the King's hold and ran to her outlaw, desperately crying with sobs choking her.

It couldn't be happening.

Not again.

She finally reached Robin and cupped his cheeks, examining his injuries and he leant in her hand, tried a smile and she heard him whisper he was so sorry but no, he didn't have to be.

"Oh my love..." she sobbed and he tried a smile again, winced when it stinged at his cut lip. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she screamed, her hands on her archer but turning her face towards the King and he only chuckled, looked around at the guests who seemed shocked themselves as to what was happening but he was lost in madness and couldn't see it.

Only walked to Regina and smirked again,

"You do know adultery is punishable by death, don't you?"

"Leave us alone! You never loved me and I never loved you! Why couldn't we be happy apart?" she cried, and then put herself in front of Robin, hoping to shield him with her own body. "You won't get to him."

Leopold studied her, amused.

"You know… I always liked that fire of yours and that is why I'm willing to change my offer." he cleared his throat, "I am willing to let you live, as long as the outlaw dies."

"NO!" she shouted, desperate. "No way. I'd rather die than live without him."

The King chuckled once again and opened the mouth but a strained voice came out,

"I agree to those terms." said Robin and Regina jumped, turned around and shook her head desperately.

"Please, don't."

"I agree to die if it means Regina will be safe."

"Robin, please stop." she sobbed, cupping his cheeks and trying not to hurt him more than he was. "Please, please stop. I cannot do this." their eyes locked, "Please don't make me do this. I can't live without you. I can't."

Robin tried a smile and leant in so their foreheads met,

"I love you more than anything in this world and beyond." he murmured for her only to hear, closing his eyes a few seconds. "But you have to live and keep fighting, for the sake of our baby." she leant into him and cried harder, "This is not just about you and me anymore, Regina." he wiped a tear from her eyes and she felt her world spin around her, before crashing down.

"So?" asked Leopold and Robin took a deep breath and his eyes on Regina still, he said in a clear voice.

"I'll die, she lives."

"So be it." Leopold nodded to the guards, "Kill him, _now_."

"_NO_!" she shouted and screamed like a crazy woman, like she had never done before as she jumped on Robin and hold him so tight against her, refusing to let go.

She couldn't let him go.

Robin tried to make her let go of him, kissing her hair and her lips and anything he could get his lips on but she only hold him tighter, murmuring again and again that she loved him too much.

She couldn't let go.

Couldn't let him die.

No matter the consequences.

The guards were trying to make her leave him but her desperation made her strong and she didn't let go.

Not of Robin.

Never.

The King was starting to get impatient and walked to them, grabbed her arms and tried to make her receded but couldn't, and she suspected her magic was somehow protecting her.

Protecting the three of them.

The King was losing his patience and then in his madness screamed…

"WELL KILL THEM BOTH, IF THERE IS NO WAY TO SEPARATE THEM!"

"NO!" shouted Robin and then he looked at Regina desperately, "Please my love, please let go. I can't lose you. Please. _Please._"

"I can't lose _you_." she shook her head and buried her face in his neck.

Guards hesitated killing their own Queen and started looking at each other, lost about what to do now.

Killing an outlaw was no problem but killing their Queen was something else.

It was treason.

Even if it was the King asking them.

Plus, she had always been nice to them and they didn't know what to do…

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" screamed Leopold, taking out his own sword and walking to the couple, ready to slay them.

But then another voice came out and he froze.

"STOP, FATHER."

He stopped and turned around, watching Snow walking to him so very pale and something in her eyes broke his heart.

She had never looked at him this way.

Like…

Like he was _evil_.

"Snow..."

"Just, stop." she said before she walked to stand between Robin&Regina and her father, shielding them with her own body.

She stood up straight and he became livid, started blubbering things that didn't make much sense.

Because for everything,

He really did love his daughter.

"What are you doing, my child?"

She took a deep breath.

"I won't let you hurt them." she said, "If you want to kill them, then you'll have to take_ me_ down first."*

And then Regina heard Robin let out a relieved sigh and he was leaning on her a bit more and she knew he was relaxing, his injuries finally catching up with him and then she realized something that warmed her heart…

Robin was trusting Snow with their lives.

She looked at him and kissed his neck,

"We're gonna be alright." she whispered for him only to hear and his hand found her waist, squeezing it but he was getting weaker by the seconds and that was worrying her. "Hold on, my love. Please."

"Always." he breathed.

The King looked at his guards, but they shook their heads.

Killing an outlaw? okay.

Killing the Queen ? complicated.

But the Princess? _Impossible._

She had grown up right in front of their eyes.

They had watched over her, had played with her, had sometimes grounded her and had been her friends since her birth.

She brought them water on warm days, hot chocolates on cold ones.

They all loved her dearly.

So they let go of the outlaws and lowered their weapons.

Robin and Regina were holding each other tightly, trying to hold on.

Snow and Leopold were not even blinking, challenging each other.

And a heavy silence had settled on the ball room,

Everyone was waiting for the outcome…


	34. Chapter 34

There was still no noise in the ballroom.

"What are you doing, Snow?" asked Leopold and the young woman took a deep breath, trying to sound sure.

"I know this isn't you, Father."

His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are a good person, deep inside. I know Mother's death broke something inside of you and I know you think you can never be the person you were by her side." the sword fall down slightly. "I know you've always been a very good father to me. Why are you doing that?" and she was pleading, now.

He swallowed.

"You're too young to understand, Snow."

"I understand everything, I am not a child anymore. In three years, I'll be 18. In three years, I'll be crowned heir of this land. I'm a grownup, father. Treat me as such. Let me help you."

"Snow..."

"You forgot what true love was like. You forced yourself to forget since Mother left us. You let your heart got black."

Leopold paled suddenly.

His lips trembled.

And Snow added,

"What do you think she would say, seeing you right now?"

"This is an unfair thing to bring her up now, child."

"You left me no choice."

And their eyes locked again in defiance.

And then Regina's eyes widened in fear.

Rumplestiskin was there, behind Leopold.

He appeared with a smirk but it fell right away when he saw Belle.

And something broke inside of him, looking at her beautiful yet bruised face.

There were bruises on her.

And he hated it.

That was not what he had wanted.

But at the same time, she had betrayed him.

Belle couldn't help herself, she had to look at him.

She had missed him so much, even though he was evil…

God, she was so lost.

But being the gentle soul that she was,

She smiled at him genuinely and he didn't know what to do anymore.

He was lost between what was left of his humanity that Belle managed to bring our every time she was there,

And the evil in his heart.

Then things evened a bit.

And Tink appeared right beside Regina.

"Oh thank God you're here!" she breathed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Robin was leaning more and more on her and she knew he would faint soon.

"Can you help him, please?" she begged.

Tink looked over at the archer, frowning.

"What did they do to him?"

"Almost nothing. You should see the other men." muttered Robin, but he was exhausted and they had gone strong on him even if he didn't want to admit it not to scare Regina.

"Don't move." breathed Tink and then she got herself miniaturize and disappeared to the eyes of the others, flying around Robin and the other to heal them as best as she could with pixie dust.

Regina could feel the moment Robin was better as he stopped leaning on her and instead his muscular arms brought her closer to him and she let out a relieved sigh, leaning into him.

"Oh thank God." she said again, close to tears.

"I am here, my love."

Tink got bigger again and materialized herself by her side again.

She squeezed her hand,

"Thank you."

Tink smiled.

And then she looked at the King and smirked, waving her hand again and Regina saw the gasps of everyone around them and she knew.

She knew before she had to look down.

The spell was off,

And everyone could see how very pregnant she was.

Leopold's heart stopped in anger as his eyes fell on her stomach.

She laid a protective hand on it and he knew.

This was the archer's baby.

The archer, who was now looking fresh and new thanks to this fairy stupid magic and laying his arm around Regina, daring him to do something.

He lost it then.

Anger.

So much anger.

"MOVE." he shouted darkly to Snow but she only shook her head and she was stubborn, that child of his.

But yet again, she was her mother's daughter.

He shook his head.

"Move, Snow. This is an order."

She shook her head again, green eyes wide and scared.

But he decided to walk to her and move her by force if he had to, when someone walked in the middle of them.

The boy.

David.

Snow's eyes widened and her heart stopped when he raised his sword.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

Leopold stopped again.

"This is getting ridiculous!" he scoffed, "I am the King!"

"That doesn't give you the right to play God, father." Snow said quietly and silence fell once again on the room.

People were starting to nod and Leopold was slowly starting to see he was losing this battle.

He turned toward the imp for help, but this one seemed lost in something deep, his eyes on the prisoners for some reason he couldn't understand.

The King just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Regina was slowly starting to realize that there was no escape for them if Leopold didn't let them leave on his own.

And now that he knew about the baby…

She had seen his dark eyes on her, and shivered at the thought.

Robin felt it and brought her back to him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he swore quietly and she tried a smile. "Either of you."

"I know." she whispered. Then, "We can't afford to lose this fight, Robin. There's too much at stake."

"I know." he answered, kissing her hair. "I know."

And what was frightening him so much was that right now, their fates was not in his hands.

There was nothing he could do but wait.

And he hated that.

* * *

"What do we do now, Snow?"

She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She took a step closer to him.

"You're my father." she said, sobs in her voice. "You'll always be my father, no matter what. Always."

Leopold's eyes widened.

"The choice is yours. You can decide to do what's right and let Regina go."

"What do I gain from that?"

"_Me_." her voice broke. "You'll have me. Forever. I will forgive you."

"Snow..."

"I would forgive you pretty much anything, apart from killing the people I care about."

"And if I refuse?"

She took a step back and stood taller.

"Then I will leave and I can swear you will never see me again in your life. Me, the one person that loves you unequivocally and the only person left you truly love."

Leopold hesitated.

For what seemed like a century to them all.

And then…

He dropped his sword.

"You know," he said lowly. "You look so much like your mother it sometimes hurt to even look at you. But she would be so proud of the woman you're becoming."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You'll let them go?"

"You'll forgive me?"

"I promise."

He nodded then and she ran to him, hugging him tightly against her.

It wasn't too late.

He could still be saved and become a good man again.

After all, she believed in second chances.

"Let them go." breathed Leopold and Regina could see it was asking him a lot of strength to do so.

They would not have much time before he changed his mind about this.

The guards receded and the merry men all looked around them, so weary.

But the crowd applauded.

And then the King spoke again,

"You have fifteen minutes to leave this place. My love for Snow won't be able to save you a second time." his eyes locked on Regina's when he said those words and she stood tall, Robin's hand on her back. "I don't want to see any of you again. Ever. Or else I'll show you no such mercy."

Regina couldn't believe it.

She let out a sob of happiness, turned to Robin and cupped his cheek tenderly.

She saw he was as relieved as she was and then whispered to her to go.

He knew her so well.

She turned around and ran to Snow, hugging her so tightly against her.

"Thank you so much." she breathed and the child sobbed in her ear. "I owe so much to you, Snow..."

"I love you, too." smiled the young woman, receding and then wiping her tears. "I can always come visit, right?"

"Always." smiled Regina, squeezing her hands. "You're family. Always will be."

And then Regina receded and without even a glance toward Leopold, she took her outlaw's hand and then left her old life behind.

Snow watched them all leave, her heart breaking in her chest and loud sobs leaving her chest.

And then David caught her hand.

And she had him to lean on to weep, now.

And somehow,

She felt already better.

* * *

Robin was holding her hand and almost running to the exit of the Castle.

He could barely believe it.

Almost waited for the guards to fall on them.

"Robin, it's okay." she squeezed his hand but he didn't stop.

"It will be okay once we're out of here for good." and he was so tensed she didn't try to change his mind.

Once in the forest, they let everyone distance them; Will and Ana ran to each other quickly and the other merry men told them they were about to barge in.

But Robin stopped suddenly.

She looked at him, worried and saw his jaw was tense, blue eyes glassy and he was breathing loudly.

"Robin..." she breathed, cupping his cheeks and then a tear escaped his eyes.

"You could have died." his voice broke. "Again."

"Oh my love."

Their eyes locked and he leant his forehead on hers, eyes shut tight and Regina stroked the stubble of his cheeks, eyes closing too because she had almost lost him too.

"I am here." then she let out a deep breath. "You are here."

She laid her hand on his beating heart as if she was trying to convince herself he was indeed there and fine.

"I am." he breathed tenderly, his hand stroking hers on his chest.She didn't have to tell him, he knew how afraid she had been seeing him surrounded by the guards, barely holding up. "We're fine." he breathed, and then his hand found her stomach and their baby kicked, making the both of them chuckle.

They basked in this happiness that was now theirs.

And then…

"Is it really the end?" she asked, and he receded to find brown eyes looking so expectantly at him.

He smiled and cupped her cheek, she leant onto his hand and he smiled again.

"I really think it is." he smiled and she beamed, this smile of hers that still made him weak to the knees.

And then he kissed her.

And the world started turning right again.

* * *

_ **WEEKS LATER** _

Regina was reading a letter and smiling when Robin came into their tent, laying his bow on the corner.

"What is it that have you smiling like that, my love?" he asked, walking to her and kissing her hair tenderly.

"Oh nothing. My secret lover." Robin glared at her playfully and sat by her side, before cupping her chin and kissing her deeply.

She was a little bit breathless when he receded, cheeks red and eyes unfocused.

"Hm," he hummed so veryproud of himself. "As long as I have this kind of effect on you, I'm not worried."

His eyes were twinkling with mischief and she laughed, blushing slightly.

"Then you shall never be afraid, my love." she answered and he chuckled again and then his eyes fall on the letter and when he read it, he smiled too.

Snow was getting engaged to David.

"I am happy for her." he said and Regina smiled,

"Me too. She deserves to know love."

Leopold had kept his word and had not seek for her since that day.

Robin and Regina had kept their word and not returned to the Kingdom either, instead choosing to live in the neighbor Kingdom, close and yet out of reach.

It was the perfect compromise for everyone.

"Can you believe it?" then breathed Robin and she left her daydream to look at him, this archer of hers.

"Believe what?"

"That tomorrow at this hour, we'll be husband and wife."

Her heart started beating faster and she smiled so brightly Robin swore it blinded him a little.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Their wedding had been beautiful, to say the least.

Everyone had been there, including Snow and David who wouldn't have missed such an occasion for the whole world.

They had a beautiful ceremony in the village church, had exchanged heartfelt vows and not an eye were dry at the end of it – not even Robin's.

Yes,

This was the wedding Regina had always dreamt she would have someday.

* * *

**MONTHS LATER**

Baby cries could be heard in the leader's tent and Robin was pacing and pacing and pacing.

Widow Lucas had ordered him to wait outside and the least he could say was that he wasn't happy about this.

"Please, stop pacing mate, you're making me sick." muttered Will but he was also pale and his leg was jiggling anxiously.

He was just as worried for his friend.

Robin stopped.

"Why the hell couldn't I stay inside?"

"Robin, giving birth can be traumatizing." tried Anna softly. "I'm sure Widow Lucas just wanted to-"

"But she is my wife! I should be there for her!"

And now he was frustrated.

"But you can't, mate. So calm the bloody hell down."

Robin glared at his friend.

"Well, we'll see how _you_ cope when _your_ wife gives birth, Scarlett."

A very pregnant Anna laughed.

And then Widow Lucas came out, smiling and all three of them started breathing again.

"You can come inside, now."

Robin didn't have to be told twice.

He ran inside and then his heart exploded in love when the sight inside greeted him.

Regina, sweating and crying – and yet to him she had never been more beautiful that she was now, holding their baby in her arms and cradling him against her chest.

When she looked up and saw him, she reached out to him and he took her hand, kissing it so reverently before his eyes fall on their baby.

"A son." she whispered and he chuckled happily, eyes wet and pricking.

"We have a son?" his voice broke and she nodded.

"You wanna hold him?"

He nodded and then she handed him their son.

"Hello, you." he breathed and the baby stared at him with his big blue eyes. "Oh God, you're gonna be so loved. You have no idea."

Regina laughed happily and his eyes found hers again.

"I love you so much." she breathed and he sat by her side on the bed, their baby in his arms.

"And I, you." he said, kissing her lips softly. "Thank you, for making me the happiest man in the whole world."

"Thank you for giving me the life I always dreamt of having. The life I didn't think I could have."

They smiled at each other and then looked at their son again,

"Welcome to the world, Henry Locksley." Regina breathed tenderly.

The baby cooed in answer.

* * *

**11 YEARS LATER**

Life was perfect.

After Henry was born, Robin decided he couldn't live like an outlaw anymore, and decided to retire from the merry men, giving the lead to Will and John.

He still helped from time to time, but his priority was to his family and doing everything he could to make sure they were safe.

He was now Sheriff in their village and that was something Regina was still making fun of, even 11 years into their wedding, the fact that the most known outlaw of all was now the honorable Sheriff.

Regina was a healer in their town, still working on her white magic with Tinkerbell when they had time.

They had a little cottage when they raised their two children: Henry and Roland.

This was a house full of love and laughter and happiness, much more than they ever thought possible.

The Dark One had not been a problem for years and even if no one knew what he had become, Belle had been nowhere to be seen for the same amount of time so Regina had guessed they should thank her for the peace and quiet of their lives, too.

Snow had had a child of her own with David, a girl named Emma.

They often came to visit Robin and Regina, their bond as strong as ever.

She was Queen now, Leopold had given her the throne a few years back and she had been a fair Queen ever since, as Regina always knew she would.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" came an accented voice and Regina smiled at the fact that even more than a decade after their first meeting, his voice still made her shiver all over.

"You, the children, life." she answered and he sat by her side, an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"We have it all, don't we." he whispered wistfully, watching their children play in the field.

She nodded, heart so full of love.

"We have."

Then their eyes locked and she cupped his cheeks, studying his face and stroking the dimple etched into his smile.

"We have, indeed." she said again and then brought his face to her, kissing him like it was the first time.


End file.
